A Complicated Love
by Naturally Potter
Summary: The wizarding world is at peace. Hermione can finally live a normal life; however, someone else has other plans. Multi-plot filled with lots of twists,thrills and drama with a bit of romance! Rated T b/c I wouldn't want my non-existent child reading this.
1. The Letter

Disclosure: I do not own Harry Potter, any of the characters or places etc. J.K. Rowling does... but it's just so much fun playing with them.

Chapter 1: The Letter

'_Dear Hermione,_

_How are you doing? I miss you so much! It's bloody boring here in the Burrow…'_

Hermione smiled at the word "bloody". Only Ron would feel the need to put that in a letter…

'_Harry said that he's going to visit us next week after he's done visiting Sirius. Happy for him though, I mean it's not everyday the Ministry doesn't know what's happening… anymore that is.' _

Hermione smiled as she remembered that day:

_Umbridge had come running to the Burrow as fast as her short, chubby legs could carry her yelling, "H-he's b-b-b-back! He's back! GOD DAMNIT PEOPLE, THE MAN'S BACK!!!!!!!" then she fainted. _

She stifled a laugh, trying not to wake the orange cat curled at her feet.

_Harry had apparated to the Ministry of Magic to report Umbridge and her possible chance of insanity when he saw his only remaining family back from the Department of Mysteries; Sirius._

Hermione felt Harry deserved this. He really did deserve a normal life. Not only had Harry defeated the darkest wizard of all time but now he has his beloved godfather back.

Hermione had done some research on the veil and discovered that when the person who forced the victim; the victim being Sirius and the person being Bellatrix Lestrange, had died, the victim; Sirius, would be released from the veil.

'What am I doing?' she scolded herself, 'I barely started the letter and I'm already daydreaming.' She turned her attention back to the letter.

'_Do you want to come too? That way you can stop me from hexing Harry for snogging my sister...'_

Hermione laughed. It's been one and a half months since Harry and Ginny had officially been going out, but Ron was still uncomfortable with the idea. After all, Ginny was his younger sister and he claimed he had to look after her… no matter how well she could perform a Bat Bogey Hex.

'_So how bout it? Plus, you won't be alone when they're off…"_

'Of course,' she thought, 'Ron would be with me alone. Does he really think I would not figure that out?'

She laughed, not at Ron though, but at herself. She realized Ron still didn't know she loved him. She should've expected that from him.

'Ron's so blind!' She returned her attention to the letter.

'…_when they're off because your guest will be here too… if you bring one that is…' _

'What is he going on about?' she asked herself, puzzled and continued.

'_Oh and Lavender will be here too! I invited her…"_

Now Hermione was really confused. 'Lavender? Why in the world would she be coming?'

'…_I invited her because, well, it would seem bloody weird not to have my girlfriend over.'_

As she read those words, it felt like a dementor's kiss had sucked away her soul leaving her empty. Her heart throbbed at the thought that her first and only love would not be with her but one of her friends. She had faced death several times but reading those words made her more frightened than ever. Had she lost Ron? She briefly looked over the rest of the letter.

'_So my mum said you should bring someone over too if you'd like to. We'll also be having a grand dinner next week when Harry comes over to welcome Sirius back and make him feel at home, so she suggests that you bring a dress or dress robes (it doesn't matter though). _

_Ginny says hi! Hope you'll come soon!_

_Love,_

_Ron.'_

She then reread the phrase that hurt her most, _'my girlfriend'_ over and over. She let it sink in then dropped the note and thought about what she has just read.

Suddenly a pang of jealousy hit her. She had longed to be known as 'Ron Weasley's girlfriend' since year 2 of Hogwarts: Witchcraft and Wizardry (Year 1 had only been full of envy.)She had been positive they had their moments last year; the year they hunted for Horcuxes; the year Hogwarts, the order and the Ministry (what was left of it that is) had battled Voldemort and his death eaters; the year the shared their first kiss. Thinking back to that kiss melted Hermione's heart. She wanted to feel his lips against hers, his arms wrapped around her; protecting her. To say those words that have been etched in her heart, "I love you Ron".

Another thought struck her. What if she would never get to tell him how she felt? What if Ron thought LAVENDER was the one?

'That's it,' she thought, 'if there is one thing I know about Ron was that he can be easily jealous… especially jealous with who I am going to bring.' This time, Hermione's playing dirty.

"_Dear Ron,…"_

* * *

Hey Guys!!!!!! How am I doing so far???? I hope you like it. This is my first Fanfiction and I promise I will update ASAP.

Please Review!


	2. You Saved My Life!

**Disclosure:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters/places so on and so forth. It's all JK Rowling… man does she know how to rub it in or what?  
**Author's Note:** I just wanted to thank all those who added me to their story alerts/ author alerts and a special thanks to Brianneeeeee :) and Moony! aka Becda, aka Rebecca (if your name was longer Becca then I'm sorry i couldn't see the rest :P) for writing their reviews!!!

ENJOY!

* * *

**You Saved My Life!**

Ron was waiting eagerly for Hermione's reply. He knew that he had dropped a big thing on her and she's probably really surprised. 'Heck, I was surprised myself.' He didn't even know how it had happened.

* * *

---------------------------------------------------------_**Flashback**_---------------------------------------------------------------------

"…but it feels weird now though. I am not used to feeling safe, you know?" Harry was talking about how happy he was that Voldemort was done… FINISHED! They'd stayed over at Hogwarts that rewarding night; when the "Dark Lord" was finally defeated.

Out of nowhere, Lavender appeared and walked towards them.

"Hey you guys!" she said happily, "Do you mind if I steal Hermione for a bit?" Hermione shot a look of exasperation at the boys but they had already shaken their heads 'no'. With a glare at them, she followed Lavender into a nearby classroom.

"What's up Lavender?" Hermione asked. She found it odd that Lavender was talking to her. All Lavender did in year 6 was hate Hermione, mostly for the fact that Ron enjoyed Hermione's company and not hers.

"Ermmm… well," she took a deep breath, "I know you don't know that I know but I do… know I mean." Hermione, perplexed, looked at Lavender with a 'what the hell are you talking about?' look, so Lavender continued.

She looked into Hermione's eyes, tears filling her eyes. "TH-TH-THANK YOU SO MUCH HERMIONE!" she wailed, pulling Hermione into a hug. Hermione, even more confused, awkwardly patted Lavender on the back and calmed her down. When she was released, she asked the question that had been on her mind the whole time.

"Lavender," Lavender looked at her, looking as if she were about to cry again, "sweetie…," Hermione tried, hoping Lavender would not cry but her curiosity got the best of her, "…WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

Lavender was shocked to see Hermione's sudden outburst but remained calm. She wiped her tears off of her face and looked at her shoes as she childishly replied, "You saved my life." And before Hermione could ask, Lavender explained, "I heard your voice yell 'no' at the top of your lungs. I couldn't see you but I knew it was you. And… and… you're the only reason I am here now!"

With that, she broke down again. Hermione embraced whispering things like, "Oh, it was nothing", "Just looking out for a friend", "Fenir Greyback received what he deserved", and "You could've beaten him without my help."

As soon as Lavender stopped crying, Hermione let go of her and conjured up 2 seats for them. They sat and finally Lavender turned to Hermione and asked, "What would I do without you?" Hermione laughed. If Lavender had said this one year ago, Hermione would have said, "You'd be going out with Ron" or "You would have one less person to hate" but Hermione could tell the Lavender was be sincere and was actually taking a liking to her. She felt like they were close friends now.

Seeing Lavender was sort of in the dumps, Hermione tried lightening the mood. "You'd be the same, confident person that you are without a walking encyclopedia in your life," Hermione joked, "and you would have to look things up every now and then."

Lavender eased up, much to Hermione's delight, and laughed. "You are NOT an encyclopedia!" she argued, still laughing.

"I didn't say that… I said I was a WALKING encyclopedia!" Hermione retorted, smirking a smirk that would make Fred and George proud.

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"NO YOU ARE NOT"

"I am the superlative, unsurpassed, preeminent, and paramount of ALL encyclopedias!"

"No you're… Wait! What?" Lavender laughed. Leave it up to Hermione to throw in a couple of large words.

"SEE! I told you!"

"That doesn't mean anything! I am just not smart! YOU ARE NOT AN ENCYCLOPEDIA!!!! Just give it up Hermione!"

"Yes I am! Ask Ron!"

Lavender stopped laughing at the mention of Ron's name. She paused then looked at Hermione.

"…Ron?" she asked. Lavender had almost forgotten the other subject she wanted to talk about.

"Yes, Ron. He jokes about that a plenty of times." Hermione laughed but stopped once she saw Lavender's serious expression. "Are you okay Lavender?"

"Well, actually, I need to talk to you about him…"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey you guys, I am leaving it as a cliff because I'm greedy and want more reviews. Ha-ha. Just kidding but really, please review. The next 2 or 3 chapters are STILL in a flashback so brace yourselves.

** On the later Note:** Okay... I'm gonna wait for 2/3 more reviews before i post the next chapter. I mean it means a lot that you guys add me to your story alerts and all but i need some feedback... sooo please review!


	3. Giving Me Shivers

**Disclosure:** Harry Potter J.K. Rowling's. Simple enough? Please say yes because the woman is already a billionaire and now she's just rubbing the fact that she owns this amazingly crazy series.

**Author's Note:**_Okay hi guys! What's up? Well I just wanted to remind you that this scene is still in the Flashback Ron's having. I know… he has no life for thinking about a memory for this long____ ha-ha. ENJOY!!!_

* * *

"Well, actually, I need to talk to you about him… are you guys a couple?" The question took Hermione by surprises. No one had really asked her that before. Sure Fred and George always teased her about the two of them but she was not really sure. She had wanted them to be. She thought, "Hermione Weasley… hmm. It sounds pretty good to me" but she and Ron hadn't discussed it yet.Then it struck her. What if Lavender liked Ron? Or even worse, what if Ron liked Lavender? Would they start dating? Get married? Have children? The thought of all the possibilities gave Hermione shivers. 'No! It's impossible!' she thought, 'She's just curious. Remember her and Parvati always gossiping? It's probably like that! Jeez Hermione, do not give yourself a heart attack!' Hermione reassured herself that that was the case. 

Hermione, finally having pulled herself together, simply replied, "Not that I know of." At that moment, relief rushed through Lavender. Then Hermione added with a sly smile, "Why, what have you heard?"

Lavender, still not telling Hermione the whole truth, laughed. "I have not heard anything Hermione. It's just that… ermm, I'm curious?" she lied. It came out more like a question than an answer but Hermione didn't seem to notice.

Now she knew that Hermione didn't like Ron THAT way. Lavender now had to talk to him. "So Hermione, tell me all about Mr. Viktor Krum," she winked.

* * *

"What is taking Hermione and Lavender so long?" Ron asked Harry.

"Maybe they're both trashing you!" Harry retorted. Ron eyes widened.

"Do you reckon they are!" He asked. Harry rolled his eyes

"Honestly Ron, how on EARTH am I supposed to know what's taking them so long? You've asked, like what, 15 times! If you haven't realized I'm standing out here, I'M NOT IN THAT BLASTED ROOM!"

Ron opened his mouth to retort but stopped when the classroom door swung open and the girls came out laughing.

"Okay, see you later Lavender!" Hermione said and turned to leave; the boys ready to follow. However, Lavender stopped them.

"Umm, actually Hermione, I was just going to ask Ron if I could talk to him," she said as she looked at Ron. Ron hesitantly looked at the others before following Lavender into the nearby classroom.

'Ha! This is so weird, it's almost like she's a teacher calling students in to talk about their grades,' Hermione thought.

Harry turned to Hermione, "What's she say, 'Mione?" Curiosity was always a bad habit of Harry's but then again, it came in handy when the "Boy-Who-Lived" defeated the darkest wizard known to the wizarding world. 

"Oh, it's nothing really," replied Hermione, who began to smile, "She's really changed. I mean, she thanked me for saving her life... and I thought she DESPISED me! So I suppose she's just doing the same for Ron as well."

(A/N: …or is she:O)

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry it's sooooo short! I'm so sorry, that I think I'm going to post up the next chapter as well. :) Please review you guys!!!! It's greatly appreciated! Love you all!!!! 


	4. Feelings Revealed

**Disclosure: **

**Ron:** Harry, did you know someone owns us?

**Harry:**No bloody way… who?

**Ron:**I don't know… some bloke probably.

**Hermione:**You're wrong Ron. It was not some "bloke" as you call them. It was a woman who's named J.K. Rowling! I read it in "Muggles: Believers in Magic".

**Me:**If you could not understand the moral of that, it's that J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, not some bloke, not me, not some kid across the street… just her! Got it?

**Author's Note:** What can I say? I was bored… anyways; we're still in Ron's flashback. The poor boy has nothing else to do. Enjoy!

* * *

**Feelings Revealed**

"So Ron. How are you? I heard about how you really helped out there… so brave!" Lavender sighed with a hint of admiration.

Ron's ears turned red with embarrassment. Then he gathered up all the dignity he had left and modestly replied, "It was nothing really. I mean I was doing all the ruddy safe stuff… but you and the others! It was just… wow! I mean, you were taking on Death Eaters and risking your lives while I was hiding under an invisibility…" He paused. He knew he couldn't finish the sentence by saying cloak. She would have all these questions about it and it was not his secret or possession to share with others. "An invisibility charm," he said, "You were bloody incredible out there!" he added.

Lavender was now the one blushing. She had always been complimented on her looks but never her personality or achievements. Everyone had seen her as one who was only a looker not someone who could be smart or brave. Lavender was so used to that, Ron's compliment surprised her.

"Thanks Ron. It means a lot… coming from you that is." At this, Ron raised his eyebrows. Why him? Didn't she hate him ever since their sixth year? Lavender caught this and decided to confront him with the truth.

"Ron, you may not know this but I really, really like you," she heard him gasp in surprise and she thought, "It is not THAT surprising." She grinned to herself and continued, "I have liked you since we started dating in year 6 and I have not stopped thinking of you since and I just realized just how much I liked you when you helped Harry defeat Vo-Vo-Voldemort." She stuttered on the name painfully while Ron slightly flinched.

Harry had convinced everyone that saying Voldemort's name would not be complicate and would be necessary to say now that he was nothing.

Lavender looked up into Ron's bright blue eyes as they stared at her asking questions. But once she made eye contact with him, he looked away. He thought about Hermione. What would she have to say about this? Ron loved her, he knew it. He'd thought everyone had known. Harry, Fred and George definitely knew. Along with Ginny, Neville, Luna, the whole Weasley family… heck even DUMBLEDORE! He thought Lavender would know too.

He sighed. He hurt her once before. If he hurt her again, then she would definitely hate him. Especially if it was for the same girl he didn't try to "woo" yet.

"What about…" he trailed off, feeling stupid. Luckily, Lavender had seen this coming. "Hermione?" she asked. He nodded, the blush coming to his ears again. "Oh! Don't worry about that Ron! I asked her and she said there's nothing going on between you guys!" she said honestly as that was what Hermione had told her.

Ron, who was sort of hurt that Hermione would say that, nodded too this and then said, "So do you want to go out sometime?" seeing as that was the only thing he thought he could say.

"OF COURSE I DO!" She cried happily as she threw herself at Ron, hugging him. Ron, who was taken back, patted her on the back awkwardly while his ears took on a crimson color.

But why was it that while he was hugging Lavender, all he could think about was Hermione?

* * *

**Hermione: Ron!!!!!! Stop thinking so much, you're boring everyone!**

**Ron: Hey! They need to know EVERYTHING that happened. Plus, there's only one more chapter in the Flashback!**

**Harry: Hermione, you're right! **

**Hermione:****Ermm, aren't I always?**

**Harry: Ron, you have no life!**

**Ron: Umm, yes I do! It just so happens that this crazy writer makes me seem that way!**

**George: Hey Fred, I think our dear brother has a point there.**

**Fred: Here's the money. Ron, can't you just be yourself? I am losing money here.**

**Ron:****YOU GUYS STILL HAVE THAT BET GOING ON? Wait… HEY FRED!! I RESENT THAT!attempts to punch Fred  
**

**Hermione: Well, since the guys are busy fighting (without magic may I add), I will just ask you guys to please review!!!! Thanks! **


	5. A Secretive Friend

**Disclosure:**

**Ron: That bloke-**

**Hermione: IT'S A WOMAN!**

**Ron: Yeah, yeah fine. That chick named-**

**Ginny: Ron, you insensitive git! You don't call a woman a chick!**

**Ron: Wow, Ginny do that again! You sounded exactly like mum when you said that!**

**Ginny: THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GOING TO BE ON THE OTHER END OF MY BAT BOGEY HEX!**

**Ron: AHHHH!**

**Hermione: partofthatworld does not own Harry Potter. A WOMAN named J.K. Rowling is the one who owns us. **

**Harry: It'****s quite odd, and in a way pathetic, having someone own you, isn't it?**

**Ginny: WHAT WAS THAT POTTER?**

**Harry: Nothing love! (Hermione sniggers)**

**Author's Note:** AHHH! It's the last chapter of the Flashback… FINALLY! And thank you so kindly to those who reviewed cough Rebecca cough and Brianneeeeeeeee:) and Prongs and last but not least SADFREDSGURL1988.

* * *

**The Secretive Friend **

_Outside the classroom…_

"Hermione, do you think she'll talk to me next?" Harry asked nervously. He was somewhat uncomfortable with the thought of being alone with Lavender while she "praised" him.

"Probably" Hermione muttered, not really paying attention to Harry. 'What could be taking them so long,' she thought, 'I am so hungry!'

The classroom door suddenly flew open, causing the nerve-wrecked Harry to jump. Out came an extremely red-eared boy and a pink-faced girl. She wore a huge grin and her eyes were, if possible, dancing.

"Alright Ron, I'll see you later," she winked at him. Harry was dumbfounded. If he'd known better, Lavender was flirting with Ron. He glanced at Hermione whose expression showed she saw nothing of the sort.

Lavender turned to Harry. "Ok… ermm, Harry" she said softly. Harry, who lowered his head in defeat, marched into the classroom, but when he had gotten through the door, he saw that Lavender still stood outside. "Thanks for everything. You sacrificed yourself for us and… and well, you're just an amazing guy for that. So thanks again." She pecked him on the cheek and turned to leave but didn't before glancing at Ron first. Harry noticed this.

"That's all I get?" he asked, bewildered, after she was out of earshot. "You guys stood in that ruddy classroom for 30 minutes! I stood here for 30 seconds!" His anger shone through. He didn't know why he was so angry, he really hated praise. But the thought of Lavender thanking Hermione and Ron for over 29 minutes more than him seem absurd to him. But then he remembered that Hermione was dorm mates with Lavender and they were friends so they may have caught up with each other. But then what was going on between Ron and her?

"Ron," he said, turning on him, "what the BLOODY hell did you two talk about!" Ron looked at him as a blush crept up. He sheepishly said, "Nothing mate. Just thanked me and all." Hermione shrugged it off but Harry didn't believe a word of it. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off.

"Come on you two, I am starved!" Hermione said, interrupting Harry and Ron. She led the way to the Great Hall but Harry kept shooting daggers at Ron along the way. 'He's hiding something,' Harry thought, 'and he's a terrible liar…'

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Harry: I guess now I know what was going on between you two.**

**Ron: Yeah. Sorry about not telling you mate; it was just awkward at the time, y'know?**

**Hermione: Because I was there?**

**Ron: No! Well… actually yeah but-**

**Hermione: RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! NOW YOU THINK YOU CAN'T TELL ME ANYTHING?**

**Harry: RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! WHO THE BLOODY HELL NAMED YOU!**

**Ron: Sod off Harry! ****Oh yeah, please review everyone!**

**Hermione: Yeah, we're DYING to know what you think about Ron's FASCINATING thoughts about Lavender!**

**Ron: THAT'S WHY I DIDN'T TELL YOU! YOU'RE JEALOUS!**

**Hermione: I'M JEALOUS? HAH! I'M HAPPY FOR YOU AND LAVENDER, THAT'S WHY I'M YELLING!**

**Harry: Ah… young love.**

**Hermione: GET HIM!!! (gets out her wand)**

**Harry: AHHHH! What's with you and torturing me?**

**Me: Meh, it's fun. After all, you are the Boy-Who-Lived and the Chosen One. **

**Harry: You're evil!**

**Me: Watch it! Do NOT make me make Voldemort return!**

**Harry: C****ruel, evil, conniving witch!**

**Me: I WISH I was a witch. But nooo, I'm just some muggle (sighs)**

* * *

**Okay, next update will take quite a while because it's midterms so the teacher's are piling homework on us to give us higher marks... or to make us have lower ones... depends how you look at it. So it may be a week or so until I update, I'm sorry. **


	6. Let the Jealousy Begin

**Disclosure:**

**Harry: My owner…**

**Ginny: Hem hem**

**Harry: (ignores Ginny) My owner is an author named J.K. Rowling —**

**Ginny: (louder) Hem hem**

**Fred: (whispers) Blimey, you'd think Umbridge was back teaching us!**

**Ginny: EXCUSE ME? What did you say George?!**

**George: Me****? But that was —**

**Fred: (turns to George) Yeah, mate! Wh****at'd you say that for? **

**George: OH NO, you don't****! You were the one who said it!**

**Fred: No I didn't! Ginny, it wasn't me! If it was, he DEFINITELY Imperiused me.**

**George: Pfft, yea right!**

**Ginny: How about I hex BOTH of you? Would you like that?**

**Fred and George: No ma'am.**

**Ginny: Good, then I will let the comment slide. Now YOU!**

**Harry: Me?**

**Ginny: NO THE OTHER HARRY POTTER WHO'S ALSO KNOWN AS THE "CHOSEN ONE" AND "THE BOY-WHO-LIVED" AND A MEMBER OF THE "GOLDEN TRIO", YOU ARSE! **

**Harry: Really? Where is he?**

**Ginny: THAT'S IT! gets out wand you're going to be wishing Voldemort was back Potter!**

**Harry: AGAIN WITH YOU AND TORTURING ME!**

**Me: (yawns)… I think I am entertained enough… time for the story!**

**Author's Note: **Hey people! I am sorry that I have not updated in a long time! Stupid midterms… but anyways, they're done so I thought I would treat you to a new chapter…maybe more... we'll see. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Let the Jealousy Begin**

_Peck, peck, peck_

"Fred! George, quit it!" yelled Ron, snapping from his thoughts.

_Peck, peck, peck_

"Really guys! Come off it!" Ron replied to the noise by his window. However the noise did not stop. Ron, abruptly, turned towards the noise. There was little Pigwidgeon with a letter attached to his leg, pecking at Ron's bedroom window, wanting in.

Ron walked over to the small window, opened it and let the tiny owl in. Pigwidgeon fluttered around the room, hooting excitedly, before landing on Ron's fist. Ron anxiously detached the letter from the owl's leg and muttered a quick thanks. Pig nipped his finger, a little harder than most owls, but affectionately and then flew back out the window to the garden.

He looked at the envelope and immediately recognized the writing; the letter was from Hermione. He let go of the air he was holding in unaware he had held in his breath until that moment. "Thank god it's not a howler!" he thought, seeing the envelope was not red.

He carefully opened the letter and read aloud…

_"'Dear Ron,_

_I can't believe you and Lavender got together! It's so… perfect! Once I get there, you HAVE to tell me how this all happened; when and where?_

_So I'm going to come tomorrow. Also, I will be taking your mum up on her offer. I think I will bring someone. You'll be glad to see him. And he's okay with it too. He'll come the day after I come._

_He'll have to bunk with you and Harry but I doubt that will be a problem. However, if it is, we'll talk about it later. _

_That's pretty much it. Tell everyone I say hi!_

_Love__ Your friend,_

_Hermione Jane Granger'"_

Once Ron had finished reading the letter, he thought about Hermione.

He felt glad that she was not angry at him for not telling her earlier (or in a better way) but her letter annoyed him nonetheless. One thing was that she was bringing someone… a GUY, over to HIS house. Another thing was that she was okay with Ron's relationship with Lavender. He had expected her to yell at him and reveal her feelings for him. The third thing… the third thing hurt Ron the most. Thirdly, she had cut out "Love" and replaced it with "Your friend". She had first written "Love" and knowing that made Ron feel warm inside. But the fact that she felt she had put the wrong word there disturbed him. He didn't like her thinking like that. Love was the perfect word for what they had; what they (well, at least he) felt.

* * *

Hermione was now regretting the letter she sent. When she would arrive at the Burrow in 4 hours, he would be talking to her nonstop about Lavender because she just _had_ to tell him to. Then, the NEXT day, Lavender and Hermione's guest would come over and she would have to witness the couple together. 'It's a good thing Harry was coming in 5 days,' she thought to herself. That way Ginny and Hermione could hang out and keep her mind off of the couple. '5 days…' she echoed to herself, 'they could possible break up in 5 days…. 

'Right?'

Hermione sighed and decided to pack her things. She was bout to pick up her wand when she decided packing the muggle way would keep her mind off of her situation until she had to leave.

She opened her wardrobe and started picking out clothes to bring. But as she went through the clothes, she saw that all of them were neutral colors; black, white, brown or beige with the occasional Gryffindor colors. She decided that when she arrived to the Burrow, she'd have Ginny help her change the colors to become more vibrant, sexy and attractive.

Her wardrobe was almost empty 2 hours later. She dug into the back and found she had 5 dresses. However, she only remembered two of them. One was the dress she had worn to the Yule Ball in her fourth year and the other was the dress she had worn to Bill and Fleur's wedding. She decided to keep those at home. They were gorgeous, really, but too fancy for a dinner or occasional event. She, then, turned her attention to the other three.

One was a strappy, vibrant red dress which Ginny had bought her for her birthday. It flowed down to her knees and was a somewhat deep v-neck that emphasized her figure and showed a tiny bit of cleavage. Ginny had also given her a brown belt with a silver buckle to match the dress. Hermione decided that she could wear it if she was going to go on a date, but she doubted she'd get to wear it.

Another dress was a soft, turquoise blue that showed off her cocoa-brown eyes and gorgeous brown, curly hair. It had inch-wide straps and was an oval neckline. There were soft lavender colored flowers in the design. This dress clung to her figure but was not tight. 'I can wear this to that grand dinner Ron was talking about,' she thought as packed the dress in her trunk.

The last was so simple, it was gorgeous. It was a strappy, sunflower yellow dress that had a v-neck line. A white belt was placed right under her bust, revealing the hour glass shape that she always hid under over-sized shirts, skirts, robes and cloaks. The color on her seemed to emit light, making her hair, eyes and skin glow in a most magnificent way. She folded the dress carefully and placed it on top of all the clothes and decided she would hang it once she got to Ginny's room.

By the time Hermione finished packing her other clothes, shoes (she only had two pairs) and her many books (let's just say we know there's more than her shoes) and her other things, she had 20 minutes left. She could've stayed at home longer; but decided that if she didn't go now, she'd only think about Ron and Lavender.

She took her stuff and headed to her fireplace. She took the Floo Powder and yelled "The Burrow!" as she threw down the powder. With that, she vanished in the green flames.**  
**

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Ron: Say 'Mione, how'd you get the Floo system to connect to a Muggle house?**

**Hermione: Ron, how many times do I have to tell you? I. Live. In. Wizarding. London.**

**Ron: Since when?**

**Harry: Ron, after the war! Remember? She said it would be easier to visit us and she wants to go back to Hogwarts. Also the whole "family situation"**

**Ron: Where her parents aren't talking to her?**

**Fred: Nice way to put it there Ronnie-kins.**

**Ron: Stuff it Fred. **

**Harry: So, 'Mione, who's this guest you're bringing?**

…

**Ron: Did she leave?**

**Fred: Yeah.**

**Ron: Why?**

**Fred: Oh, I don't know! It's probably because you guys are insensitive in bringing up the topic of her parents.**

**Harry: Bloody hell, we're such prats.**

**Ron: You may be, but I am sure not.**

**(Fred and Harry snort)**


	7. On Top of Things

**Disclosure:**

**Ginny: Harry, where's Hermione?**

**Harry: She's somewhere crying, I think.**

**Ginny: WHAT? WHY!**

**Harry: Ron talked about her parents.**

**Ginny: WHAT!!! THE GIT! WHERE IS HE?**

**Ron: (comes in, eating pudding) mmwere iz vho?**

**Ginny: YOU EVIL LITTLE ARSE! (Takes out wand) You'll get it now! (Fires hexes at Ron)**

**Harry: Really? You're not going to hurt me today?**

**Me: We'll see. Now people, I do not own Harry Potter or the other characters, places and all that.**

**Ron: AHHHHHH! GINNY STOP! I did****n't START IT! Harry's the one that mentioned the "family problem" in the first place!**

**Ginny: (stops suddenly) Oh really? (Turns to Harry) You better run Potter!**

**Harry: I knew it was too good to be true (starts running)**

**Me: Muahhahahaha.**

**Author's Note:** Wow, I'm so nice! Haha, well, here's the next chapter :D

* * *

**On Top of Things**

Hermione stumbled out of the fireplace, both herself and her luggage flying out.

She felt someone's arms wrapped around her but they, too, were taken down. Her savior and she both ended up on the floor; with Hermione on top of him.

"'Mione, nice to see you drop in" laughed the man she lay on top of. Hermione blushed and saw that she was crushing none other than Fred Weasley.

"I am sorry Fred. I didn't know that would happen," she said as she picked herself up. She, then, turned around and helped the man up.

"I didn't mind," her savior winked, "Oh and I'm George by the way."

Hermione looked at the twin closely, and saw his innocent face. "He looks like he's telling the truth,' she thought to herself.

"Nice try, Fred. Only Mrs. Weasley falls for that one." She smirked as the boy put a mock-hurt look on his face.

"Well, Hermione! I've never been so hurt in my life." And with that, she burst out laughing.

'God, she has such a beautiful laugh' Fred thought. Then he stood there, shocked at himself.

Wait, did he, Fred Weasley; owner of a joke shop, just say that she, Hermione Granger; book worm and his little brother's best mate, had a beautiful laugh?

He smirked as he listened to it again. It was true. She did, and no one could deny it. It was not like he thought she was attractive. He looked over at her; she was still laughing. Her beautiful, brown curly hair made a soft halo around her face; her locks bouncing up and down. Her face had a tinge of pink from embarrassment, which he found adorable. Her lips were rosy and soft; they looked amazing with her soft, smooth and perfect skin and her somewhat pale complexion. His gaze, suddenly, fell upon her eyes. They were so… intriguing, beautiful and there was something behind them… he just had to stare a little longer to find out what it was…

'QUIT IT FRED!' he yelled at himself, 'She's like your sister AND your brother's crush! You can't look at her that way!'

"Fred? Are you okay?" Hermione's voice brought Fred back to reality; where can't think about Hermione in no other way than a friend. 'I wonder if I looked like an idiot while I was thinking,' he thought.

Hermione stepped closer to him, a worried look on her face. "Fred? FRED! Are you okay?' she waved a hand in front of his face.

'I guess I sort of do'

'_STOP THINKING AND SAY SOMETHING!' _

'Sorry my friend, but that would, also, require thinking.'

'_SHUT UP AND REPLY ALREADY!'_

Fred smirked to himself, and then replied, "Yeah, I am fine. I just missed you is all." He added and immediately covered his mouth; his eyes widening, as if he had said the worst thing ever. Hermione, too, looked shocked and was caught off-guard, immediately blushing as she averted her eyes to the floor.

'_Nice going!'_

'You're the one who told me not to think!'

'_Well that was because I thought you wouldn't say anything stupid!'_

'Well… there goes the whole try-and-be-friends thing.'

The two of them stood, an awkward silence surrounding them until…

"HERMIONE!" A red-headed girl flew past him and smothered Hermione in a famous Weasley bone-crushing hug.

"I have missed you so much!" she cried.

Hermione laughed, "Gin, it's only been 2 weeks." Fred looked up as Hermione's gaze fell upon him. 'I bet that was directed to me' he thought sadly.

"2 weeks? 2 WEEKS! But it's felt like years!" laughed his younger (and only) sister.

Hermione pulled out of the hug and held Ginny at arm's length. Ginny had changed plenty in those 2 weeks since the battle. Her vibrant red hair now fell sleekly down to her mid-back and was layered as Hermione suggested. He brown eyes were twinkling (she too was looking Hermione over). Ginny had filled out in the right places and was wearing a green, muggle tank top and beige shorts.

"Ginny," Hermione finally said after looking Ginny over, "You look great!"

"Hermione, you're one to talk! You look absolutely gorgeous. Ain't that right Fred?" She turned to her brother.

Hermione closed her eyes and waited for the sarcastic comment that was about to come. She waited for a good 10 seconds but when she heard nothing, she opened her eyes. There she saw Fred doing something she thought he was incapable of; he blushed. He, FRED WEASLEY, actually blushed. Hermione smiled at him, somewhat joyously, showing him she was honored. Ginny, however, took no notice and grabbed Hermione's stuff. She was about to go up the stairs when she turned to Hermione.

"Get a move on Hermy!" Hermione groaned at the repulsive nickname, "We haven't got all day!" yelled the impatient Ginny and with that, she disappeared on the stairs.

"Well, she's taking advantage of apparating," Hermione laughed to herself. She saw Fred was still standing there, in shock of their earlier conversation, and was still profusely blushing.

As she headed towards the stairs, she turned and walked towards Fred's back.

"Hey Fred," she whispered shyly. He didn't turn so she continued, standing on her tiptoes so her lips were right next to his ear, "I missed you too." She whispered lovingly, waiting for a reaction.

He instantly turned. He was happily grinning at her, his blue eyes sparkling with happiness and glee.

"Really?" He asked softly. His softness surprised her. She had never seen this side of Fred. She had always seen him as the outgoing, flirtatious prankster. Never had she seen him as someone timid and emotional.

"Yes really." She answered, her smile growing wider. Then he smirked… the smirk that told her he was about to crack a joke. Then he opened his mouth but she interrupted just in time, placing her finger on his lips.

"Nu-uh Fred. You are NOT going to ruin this moment!" and with that, she whisked on the spot and disappeared right before his eyes.

* * *

George came downstairs to see Fred smirking at the steps. 'That's odd. What the blood hell, is he doing?'

"Hey Gred," he said to his lost twin. Fred was, then, set off his trance and looked at George, still dazed. "Hey Forge," he said, forcing a smile.

"What's up? You sick or something? And who was Ginny yelling at? Does she not know that it's 1 in the afternoon and SOME people are trying to have a nice nap?"

"Hermione's here," Fred replied, simply, with a sincere smile.

"MERLIN! That's TERRIFIC! Let's go torment her. 'Ow 'bout a good prank? I think our new love potion can do with some testing." George was getting excited. 'A NEW PREY!' he thought.

Fred's face fell at this. _(A/N: NOT LITERALLY! His pretty face is not going anywhere!)_ He looked at his twin and said, "Nah, I am gonna sleep."

Fred headed upstairs and disappeared from sight, leaving George at the bottom step thinking, 'But he just got up 40 minutes ago.'

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**George: What is the matter with you, Fred?**

**Fred: (mutters) nothing.**

**Ron: Maybe he's feeling ill.**

**George: Maybe it's because we aren't ****getting enough reviews**

**Ron: Most likely, what d'you think Harry?**

**Harry: Oh no, I am not getting involved. I do not want to be attacked again.**

**Me: I won't attack you.**

**Harry: Yeah… right.**

**Me: Want me to prove it?**

**Harry: Yes.**

**Me: Fine, Ron, come here.**

**Ron: Wh-what? Why…?**

**Me: (hexes Ron)**

**Ron: AHHH! WHY'D YOU DO THAT?**

**(Harry laughs hysterically)**

**Me: You were BOUND to do something wrong sometime soon, so that's what you get.**


	8. A New Woman

**Disclosure:**

**Me: Hermione, do you know where Harry and Ron are?**

**Hermione: No… probably hiding.**

**Me: From whom? Their owner?**

**Hermione: No, you.**

**Me: I AM THEIR OWNER!**

**Hermione: No, don't even try to fool me. ****J.K. Rowling is the author and owner of Harry Potter.**

**Me: FINE! RUIN MY DREAMS!!!**

**Fred: Aw, love, come 'ere! (hugs me)**

**Me: (Blushes and whispers) God, don't let me leave here.**

**Fred: Gotta go now ladies, sweet dreams.**

**Me: (sighs) I just had one.**

**Hermione: Am I the only one here without someone to love.**

**Ron: (appears and is ecstatic) YOU HAVE MEE!!!**

**Me: HAHA! There you are! (grabs wand)**

**Ron: AHHH!**

**Harry's voice: Told you not to leave the invisibility cloak mate, but did you listen? Noooo!**

* * *

**A New Woman**

"Hermione… Hermione… HERMIONE!" Yelled Ginny; who was jumping up and down in front of Hermione.

"Hmmm? Sorry Gin, what did you say? I was lost in thoughts." Hermione replied sheepishly. Ginny, frustrated, replied,

"I SAID 'Hermione since you're done packing and I have finished adding color to your wardrobe, get dressed so we can visit Ron!'" Ginny said in one breath.

Ginny went through Hermione's clothes, pulled out a yellow cami (which used to be white and tom-boy looking), dark jeans and white shoes, jewelry and accessories. Then, Ginny took the bundle, laid it on Hermione's lap and pointed towards the washroom. However, Hermione didn't budge.

With a flick of her wand, Hermione was dressed. She, then, walked over to the mirror and put on her hair band, bracelets, necklace and earrings; all of which were white. As she did this, she asked the now-changing Ginny, "What do you mean visit him?"

Ginny, who was struggling with her muggle belt, said, "Well" she breathed in and sucked in her stomach in attempt to put on the muggle belt, "He was taking," breath, "over for the," another breath, "twins at their shop," breath " while they" breath. Ginny sighed as the buckle undid itself and continued, "Come up with a new invention or something. Well, they're paying him, so it's not like Ron is so great." She laughed.

Hermione, who was now done changing, laughed as she pointed her wand at Ginny's belt, muttered some words and watched the belt fasten and tighten itself.

"Thanks," beamed Ginny. Then, minutes later, they found themselves at Diagon Alley.

"What are we doing here, Gin?" asked the already nervous Hermione.

"C'mon Hermione. We're going shopping of course! You are missing so many things in your wardrobe! Plus, you MUST have more shoes than books. HONESTLY," huffed the teasing red-head. Hermione smiled. Ginny, of course, was right. She was a genius when it came to fashion. For example, at that moment, she was wearing a flattering brown halter top that went down to the mid-thigh and a dark-wash jean skirt that ruffled at the bottom with a touch of white. Her belt which was placed under her bust and earrings and hair band were white while her sassy heels, bracelets and eye shadow which was carefully and lightly applied were brown. Hermione was glad to have Ginny as her fashion consultant.

"So 'Mione! Let the shopping begin!"

* * *

It was 5 hours later and the girls were finally tired of shopping. Ginny had convinced Hermione to buy at least 15 pairs of shoes, 10 tops, 5 jeans, 4 pants, 9 skirts (since the only one she had was her Hogwarts uniform skirt), 2 more dresses and accessories. Ginny also bought lace underwear, bras and nighties for Hermione to remind her that she was changing; becoming a new woman.

Hermione and Ginny decided that since it was 7 in the evening, they would just forget the "visiting Ron" plan and return to the Burrow to change their clothes (Ron would be there for dinner anyways). Once they arrived in Ginny's room, they dropped their bags and started to change their clothes.

Ginny changed into a green, sleeveless top and a brown pen skirt. Hermione, however, decided to wear her blue dress with the lavender flowers on it. (A/N: Remember?) Hermione took her wand and made soft curls appear where there use to be a bushy mess. Ginny also put long curls in her hair.

Once the girl's heard Molly Weasley cry, "Dinner!" they slowly made their way downstairs. There, they saw Ron with Fred and George arguing about Quidditch and Arthur Weasley ranting on about another muggle device he'd found; a soccer ball.

"Really though Molly, how would they play with something that was so—"Arthur stopped in his sentence once he saw Hermione and Ginny. "Hermione! Ginny! Both of you gave us a scare when you left. Good thing Hermione here left us a note." He winked at Hermione. He then hugged her saying "You look beautiful Hermione. Good Merlin, have you grown!" Hermione blushed.

Hermione suddenly became aware that everyone had their attention on her. This made her uncomfortable, making her blush even more. She looked towards Ron. He was gaping at Hermione. She giggled and said, "Now Ron, we aren't fish."

Ron chuckled as he made his way over to Hermione. "Bloody hell, Hermione! You look gorgeous!" he hugged her, then added, "You're a new woman!" provoking Hermione to raise her eyebrows.

"How so?" she asked in a harsh tone, lightly pushing him away from her. Ron, noticing her tone, blushed making his ears go red after realizing his mistake.

Hermione heard a sigh as she saw Fred walk towards them. The Weasley twin saw it was his duty to save his dope-of-a-brother. "'Mione, what he means it that you were naturally gorgeous before but decided to hide it. Now you've decided to show it more by letting everyone see you aren't just the smart, nice, helpful, caring, AMAZING girl you are but that you're gorgeous at that! Is not that right, Ron?" He asked in a demanding tone. Hermione blushed as she thought, 'Fred's changed. I can't believe he thinks I am amazing.'

"Ummm…" stammered Ron, "Y-yeah. Tha-that's what I meant 'Mione. Sorry if it sounded rude."

Hermione laughed. "It's okay Ron. I know you wouldn't want to hurt my feelings."

'Then why is he dating Lavender,' both Fred and Hermione found themselves thinking.

She suddenly felt an arm around her. She turned to see that it was George. "That's right Hermsy," he said, using his nickname for her. 'How many more nicknames can this family come up with?' Hermione thought.

"But if he does hurt you, we'll hurt him more! Ain't that right Gred?"

All Fred did was nod shyly and blush.

"Hey Fred!" Fred turned to his twin, "How about we go for a walk and talk about our new pranks, eh?"

Fred looked confused. "But we do not have any—" but was cut off as his twin led him outside.

Hermione watched the twins leave. 'Where are they going?'

"So Hermione," Ginny said, returning to the conversation, "Who is this guy you're bringing? Do we know him? He any cute?" Ginny kept asking questions but Hermione was having her own thoughts; about a very special someone.**  
**

* * *

**Ron: I bet it's me she's thinking about.**

**Ginny: Yeah, because you're that special.**

**Rebecca: (waves to everyone) Hey everyone!**

**George: (gaping at Rebecca) who's that chick?**

**Me: My friend.**

**Rebecca: YUP! Actually, I'm your wifey ;). So Padfoot, is this the whole gang?**

**Me: No Moony, there's more… where's Harry and Fred and Hermione?**

**Fred: Here— whoa, who are you?**

**Rebecca: (sighs) I'm Rebecca and I'm here to say: ****Read and Review people! Please, it would mean a lot more chapters…(clears throat)... I mean, a lot to the writer**

**Me: Thanks, Rebecca. You make me sound SO graceful.**

**Rebecca: I do what I can. Ha-ha**

**Harry: She's hot! **

**George: She'll be a good addition to the gang, eh mates?**

**Ginny: EXCUSE ME**** POTTER?**

**Harry: Ermm... I—**** oh bugger it! (Flees)**

**Ginny: You're right, it IS funny.**

**Me: Yupp.**

**Rebecca: (laughs) Aw, poor Harry.**


	9. Lover's Secrets

**Disclosure**

**Rebecca: I'****m ba-ack!**

**George: Hey sweets!**

**Rebecca: (laughs) so, how's Potter doing? I bet both J.K. Rowling and my wifey are giving him a run for his money.**

**George: J.K. Who-y?**

**Hermione: HONESTLY George, do you NOT pay attention? ****J.K. Rowling is the owner of Harry Potter; the characters, places, objects and spells.**** You didn't really think that Meira (partofthatworld) owned them, did you?**

**Severus Snape: That sounds a lot like a quote from **_**Muggles: Believers in Magic**_**, Miss Granger. 20 points from Gryffindor!**

**Hermione: Bu-but, we're not IN HOGWARTS! You can't DO THAT!!! **

**Severus: I will NOT be spoken to that way Miss Granger! You may go to the Headmaster's office now! (grabs Hermione's arm and drags her to Hogwarts)**

**Rebecca: Someone's got to get out of school more.**

**George: (thinks) **_**OMG, I was gonna say that! She's perfect! **_**(gets on his knees) Will you marry me?**

**Rebecca: Sorry, I'm married to Ben and, of course, the author of this fanfic. (looks at George sympathetically)**

**Fred: Tough luck there, mate.**

**George: Stuff it.**

**Me: How about we see what happens in this chappi, shall we?**

* * *

**Lover's Secrets**

_Slap_

"OW! What the hell was that for you bloody traitor? You and I do not hit each other… it was agreed!" yelled Fred, rubbing the back of his head where George's hand had just previously made contact with.

"Yeah, but you're being stupid!"

"Didn't stop you before!" retorted Fred. George smirked as he watched his twin come to realization of what he said. "FORGET THAT! But why did you hit me?" Fred whined.

"BECAUSE! Because… you're in love with Hermione!" George shouted. Fred looked taken back. Then, he suddenly burst out laughing.

"Me… Hermione… IN LOVE?" Fred was now laughing hysterically, "YOU'RE HILARIOUS!"

"Mate, you may not know it now, but you are. I mean Fred… you BLUSHED in front of HER! You NEVER blush! And you were quiet. Before you could not be quiet even if it was for your life! Face the facts! You're in love!"

"George, you can't b—"

"Boys, dinner!" their father yelled, "Come quickly, before your mother scolds!"

"Arthur!" scolded the voice belonging to Molly.

"Too late!" laughed their father.

George turned off for dinner, leaving a confused Fred sitting by a tree.

'Could I be falling in love with Hermione?'

'_NO WAY, MATE!'_

'Thanks… that helped…'

Fred got up and headed towards dinner, his brain still working overtime.

* * *

"'Mione, can you pass the peas?" 

"'Course George. So you two, how's the shop?"

"Not like they'd know, they weren't even there," muttered Ron, who wanted nothing more than to talk to Hermione.

"What Ronniekins," teased George, "I couldn't hear that."

"George, drop it." Fred muttered, "It's great Hermione, you should drop by but not like today… unless you want to," he winked.

Hermione laughed as she blushed, "Well, Fred, you'd better have enjoyed today because that mishap will never, EVER happen again. As much as YOU would want it to."

They both laughed aloud as everyone else around the table looked from one to another. No one had any clue as to what they were laughing about. Ron, however, didn't hesitate to demand.

"Would you two CARE to include us in on this HILARIOUS joke?" he asked in a harshly sarcastic tone.

"I'm sorry Ronnie but that's between 'Mione and I."

"How 'bout you stop calling her 'Mione! It bugs her! AND I think she wouldn't mind telling us."

"What is WRONG with you Ron? Who are you to say what bugs ME? And why in the WORLD would being called "'Mione" bug me? You, Harry… ALL my friends call me that! AND I have to agree with Fred; I would not want this joke to die. AFTERALL, you would be absolutely furious if you found out! I mean, honestly Ron, do you tell Harry, or even me, the jokes that you and Lavender have between each other?" scolded Hermione.

Ron had been irritating her ALL evening! Like SHE was his to control. It was annoying because he'd chosen Lavender… not her.

"Lavender and I are DATING and we'll keep— wait," his expression changed from anger to a shocked expression, "Are… are you two… you know…" he stuttered, pointing from Fred to Hermione and back to Fred.

At that, Fred's eyes widened, shock and disbelief written on his face. This was the second time tonight someone had thought there was something between Fred and Hermione.

Hermione was furiously blushing; her face taking a crimson color, but the certainty was still in her voice, "NO, Ron! For heaven's sake, NO! Am I not allowed to have a guy friend who's single? WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT? You are being TERRIBLE tonight! You've been on my case the WHOLE time! You know what Ron? You have LAVENDER!" she spat the name, "so stop treating me like I am yours and START treating me like a friend!" She abruptly stood up and went for the stairs but turned and yelled, "Oi! Weasley!" All 6 of the Weasleys turned towards Hermione. 'Oops, too vague' she laughed to herself. "RONALD WEASLEY!" she corrected herself. The whole family still stared at her. 'Ah well!'

Ron's expression was of pure fright as he watched the red-faced Hermione; knowing she was now angry instead of embarrassed. "You think only LOVERS can share secrets? Then how about I share one of ours now? Everyone can have a good laugh. So how 'bout it MATE!" She threatened, putting anger into the last word.

Ron, scared she may share something personal, shook his head no. With that, she stormed up the stairs. Ginny pulled a face at Ron, before chasing after Hermione.

"Hermione," she said apologetically, "sorry about my git-of-a-brother. But, I have to say… THAT WAS BRILLIANT!" The girls both laughed as Ginny asked, "So what is that secret you and Ron share?"

"There isn't one, I was bluffing." Hermione said, bursting out with more laughter. She suddenly heard a noise at the door but saw it was closed and ignored it.

"Hey Gin, for once I'm glad that I'm not dating him."

* * *

Once the fight was done and Ginny had left, the table was awfully quiet. Molly was the first to speak— or yell. 

"RONALD, apologize NOW! You've been a real pain in the neck for that poor girl!"

"Mum, I am not talking to a hysterical woman!"

"EXCUSE ME, RONALD WEASLEY? YOU ARE MY SON AND YOU WILL DO AS I SAY! AND AS FOR THIS HYSTERICAL WOMAN CRAP… I HAD BETTER NOT HEAR OF IT AGAIN!..."

Fred sat there, actually enjoying his mother's rant, but he wanted to make sure Hermione was alright.

He quietly made his way upstairs as his mother continued and took his extendable ear from his room. Just to his luck, the girls' room door was opened. He threw the ear inside the room and listened.

He, once again, heard beautiful laugh. 'At least she's not mad,' he thought.

"So what is that secret you and Ron share?" He heard Ginny ask. At this point, he had jammed the device so far into his ear, you could've thought it would come out of his other ear.

"There isn't one, I was bluffing." Hermione said. The girls, once again, laughed. Fred pulled back the ear so fast it closed the door in the process.

'So Hermione is devious then? I would never have thought it.'

With that, he went to bed. He lay there awake; all he could think about was Hermione, her laugh, her hair, the way she blushed, her smile, her rage, her deviousness; everything about her.

'I think I may fancy the little witch.' He admitted to himself.

'_You think?'_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**George: PLEASE?**

**Rebecca: NO!**

**Me: What is going ON here?**

**Fred: Georgie-boy here wants Rebecca to marry him.**

**Me: George, you do know Rebecca is married right?**

**George: I DON'T CARE! I LOVE HER.**

**Hermione: Hey George, look! It's LUNA!**

**George: (looks around) WHAT! WHERE? WHERE? I DON'T SEE HER! LUNAAAAA! WHERE ARE YOU? LOVE! WHERE ARE YOU?**

**Rebecca: (shakes head) Pathetic. (Stops abruptly and turns to me) You're pairing Luna with George?**

**Me: Meh.**** Maybe.**

**Rebecca: (once again shakes head) Pathetic.**

**Ron: (comes in eating pudding) Mmhmm, shtell me 'bout it.**

**Me: (angry that Ron gets pudding and she doesn't AND that he's contradicting her on her maybe-pairing) I notice both Ginny and Harry are missing Ron… where do YOU think they are ;)**

**Ron: (drops pudding) OH NO! YOU DON'T THINK… POTTER! (runs)**

**Harry: (comes out from invisibility cloak) Good one! He should know I wouldn't do anything like that with his sister!**

**Ginny: And why NOT?**

**Harry: Umm, ermm… why me? I- I… you're gonna make her chase me aren't you.**

**Me: (nods cruelly)**

**(Harry runs. Ginny chases him, swearing at him)**

**Rebecca: Meira, you're mean.**

**Me: You know what; I don't even have to try. **

**Rebecca: Well I think we forgot the whole point of this note.**

**George: (runs back) No worries Love! I'll do it! ****Please review for Meira (partofthatworld) really needs some feedback.**

**Me: Lemme guess, Luna wasn't there?**

**George: How'd you know?**


	10. Feeling Pretty

**Disclosure:**

**Hermione: Meira wants to let you know**

**Ginny: that she is not the owner**

**Hermione: of Harry Potter.**

**Ginny: The real owner**

**Hermione: of Harry Potter**

**Harry: a.k.a. ME!!**

**Ginny: YOU RUINED IT!!! We were trying to be like Fred and George!**

**Harry: Oh oops. **

**Fred: As the girls were saying**

**George:****the real author of the series Harry Potter**

**Fred and George: ****is J.K. Rowling!**

**Fred: So Ms. Rowling**

**George: please do not sue Meira**

**Fred: because we love her and**

**Fred and George: she's just having fun!**

**Harry: (turns to the girls) I think you need more work.**

**Hermione: You're right, we**

**Ginny: could never**

**Hermione: EVER**

**Ginny and Hermione: Pull that off. (They giggle)**

**Harry: Oh bugger, can we just go on with the story?**

**Meira: But I am having funnnnn.**

**Rebecca: I think the readers would enjoy it more if you continue your story instead.**

**Meira: Rebecca, why are you always right? (Sighs) Alright, here you are.****Sorry it's been so long.**

* * *

Hermione woke up early the next day. She turned to find that Ginny sleeping soundly in the clothes she wore last night. Hermione looked down at herself. Yes, she was still in her blue dress. She was in need of a shower and soon. 

She jumped off the bed, grabbed her towel and made her way to the washroom the kids shared. She walked in, turned on the lights, shut and locked the door. She stripped of her clothes, undid her hair and stepped into the cold shower.

An exhilarating feeling gave her shivers once the ice cold water made contact with her body. The water slowly became warmer as time went by. She poured her citrus-scented shampoo into her hair, the scent taking over her entire body.

Once she had rinsed the shampoo out of her hair and had washed her body in the same scent (only it was body wash), she stepped out of the shower. She wrapped her towel around her and reached for new clothes. However none came in her reach as she hadn't brought any.

She sighed as she made sure the towel was tightly wrapped around her. She opened the door to find the three Weasley boys looking at her, each with a different expression.

George stood there, in awe, as his twin looked away, feeling rude for even seeing her like this. He looked back, however, with a grin on his face as if he didn't see her in a towel just now.

"Morning 'Mione!" he said cheerfully. She turned to Ron, whose expression said, "Why the bloody hell do I have a girlfriend" as he stared at Hermione.

Hermione, who was now oblivious to the fact she was only wearing a towel, grinned. "Good Morning Fred! Good Morning George!" she said, completely ignoring Ron and the looks she was getting.

"Good morning indeed," smirked George, as he wrapped his arm around her; earning him a slug from Hermione. "OW!"

"Now, excuse me fellas," she winked at the twins, "I need some clothes on me. There's a breeze." She said before leaving them. As she left, she heard George say, "I can't believe you chose Lavender over her!" She then heard Fred snort, "Georgie me boy, if you only realized that today, you're just as bad as him."

Hermione smiled to herself as she opened Ginny's door. Fred and George were right. Ron missed his chance with her. She was ready to move on.

And it's a good thing she was because there, talking to Ginny was her visitor.

He looked up and saw Hermione in only a towel. He blushed as he shyly looked away.

'That's so adorable.' Hermione thought to herself.

"Sorry, let me just get some clothes on quickly." She said to her guest, giving Ginny a pointed look.

Ginny asked him to leave the room, closed the door and turned to Hermione, her face red with anger.

"YOU. BROUGHT. HIM?" she yelled, "How COULD you! HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER, HAVE YOU NO SHAME?" she was sounding exactly like Mrs. Weasley now.

"Why can't I bring him, Gin?" she asked, hurt, "What's wrong with him?"

"Hermione! He goes for ANYTHING in a skirt! Harry told me that at Bill's wedding, he was eyeing BOTH you and me! I mean, you know what he said? He said, "All the good-looking girls are taken," is what he said! He doesn't care about personality; he cares about your looks! That's it! He's a perv―" ranted Ginny but was cut off by Hermione, who had tears brimming her eyes.

"At least he does!" she cried, feeling hopeless. She let the tears that had been threatening to fall roll down her cheeks.

"What?" Ginny's face and voice softened. She walked over to Hermione who now sat on the bed.

"At least he does notice I'm pretty! Ron thinks I'm plain… all guys think I'm plain! He's the only one who sees my natural beauty. I like not having to dress up to make people think I'm beautiful." She said, feeling pathetic. Ginny hugged her, determine to help. "You ARE beautiful Hermione." Hermione gave her a look saying she didn't believe her. "Fine! Then I'll prove it to you."

'I've got an idea!" she thought as she broke the hug.

"Hermione! Get your worst clothes on right now!" Ginny yelled at her, the plan beginning to form in her head.

"But I left them at home!" she whined, "All I brought were good clothes, dresses, my uniform, ski―"

"Wear your uniform!" I practically screamed. Inside, I was yelling 'Who in the WORLD would bring their uniform to a friend's house?' As she scrambled to get her uniform, Ginny went downstairs.

* * *

"I need the Weasley twins and Potter!" Ginny screamed. They all ran to the stairs to where Ginny was. 

"What's the matter, are you alright, are they back? I KNEW IT! He's back too isn't he? I thought my scar was―" ranted Harry, who was visiting for the morning before heading back to check on Teddy.

"Harry… SHUT UP!" Ginny yelled. The twins snickered.

"Don't get your knickers in a knot!" teased Fred.

"Yeah Harry, you're being a w―"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Ginny shrieked.

They all looked at Ginny. "Hermione is in there crying because she thinks she comes off as plain to everyone. So I sug―"

"She's gorgeous, Ginny!" Harry said, "Ron and I always say to each other that ―" he cut off as Ginny raised her eyebrow.

'My boyfriend thinks my best friend is gorgeous… great' Ginny thought, holding back a laugh at the thought of Harry and Hermione together. It'd be like Ron and her together.

"Have you, any of you, told her that?" She asked. She got no answer, so she continued, "So anyways, I have a plan so I want you all to go to my room while I get some stuff."

"Do you want me to get…" Harry made sure no one else was standing there as he cleared his voice, "Him, too?"

'Him? Who's Him?' Ginny thought to herself.

"What?" Ginny asked impatiently. She had no time for these guessing games. Then a thought hit her. "Harry, you're such an idiot!" she yelled as he became hurt, "How could you possibly think I would want Ron to help out? She's trying to move on from him. Honestly, I can't be―"

"I didn't mean Ron, I meant… ermm, you know…" he dropped his voice so only the twins and Ginny could hear, "Hermione's guest"

"Oh!" Ginny exclaimed as she shot an apologetic look at Harry. "Of course He can― where is He?" They had all agreed to refrain from saying His name just in case Ron overheard.

"We hid Him in our room." The twins said in unison.

"We thought if Ron had seen Him" Fred started

"He would have pounded Him and"

"Knowing, ermm, Hermione's guest, He would have pounded him"

"Then mum would come to see them fighting"

"And she would pound You Know Who for touching her baby"

"And then she would pound Ron for tr―"

"WHAT? I knew it! He's back… HE'S BACK!!!! Where is he? Where? WHERE!!!!" roared Harry, pushing George against the wall.

"ENOUGH!" Ginny shouted, "Harry, Voldemort's gone so get over yourself. They were talking about Him," she added, pointing up to where Fred and George's room was. She turned to the twins, "Thanks for being smart." The twins smirked. "Bring Him and make sure spaz over here," she pointed to Harry who was hyperventilating, "is okay. I like my boyfriend as sane as possible."

The twins laughed as they dragged Harry to Ginny's room as she took clipboards and pencils.

* * *

"Okay everyone, this is what's going to happen," Ginny told Hermione, her guest, Harry, George and Fred. "You all have a clipboard that has a questionnaire. The instructions are there." 

"Nice explanation Gin," Hermione mumbled.

Ginny winked, "I try." Fred looked at Hermione to see that she was holding back a laugh at the clipboard Ginny had given her. She looked up and saw him and showed him her clipboard. It read "If you've got it, flaunt it. And darling, no matter what those prats say, you've got the whole package." Fred laughed with Hermione and soon everyone had seen the clipboard and joined in.

"You guys! Stop with the laughing and get a move on!" Ginny yelled, smirking all the while. Hermione smiled and stood up. When her gaze landed on Fred, he winked at her, causing her to blush.

Fred, then, looked at the questionnaire he held. It read:

**Hermione:**

**Hot or Not?**

**Name:­­­**_Fred Weasley_

This questionnaire is to help Hermione grow confident in herself. Please, constructive criticism only. Any rude comments (meaning swearing, name calling etc.) will not be tolerated. So unless you want to be on the other end of a Bat Bogey Hex, you will not be rude. There is a truth charm on this so if you're lying, the lies will not appear and ALL questions must be answered. So be honest.

You may begin!

Hair:

Top:

Skirt:

Make-up:

Cloak:

Shoes:

Jewelry:

Other:

"Well? Go on then! WRITE!" Ginny ordered.

_(A/N: What will they say? How will Hermione react? Who will receive a Bat Bogey Hex? All will be answered in the next chapter)_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Rebecca: Meira! I love your new display name! Ha-ha, and Harry IS a spaz**

**Ginny: Tell me about it. **

**Me: Ha-ha, we should make a club… "Potter is a Spaz"**

**Draco: I would join in a second**

**Ginny: We should make another club called "DGYAOHOIHYPO Club"**

**Draco: Kind of long, don't you think?**

**Me: HA-HA!!!! Tell them what it stands for.**

**(Ginny whispers to Hermione)**

**Hermione: (laughs) Draco Get Your Arse Out of Here Or I'll Hex Your Pants Off.**

**Draco: (flees)**

**Rebecca: Meira, you are too much like Ginny.**

**Ginny and Me: NO! (turns to each other) They're crazy.**

**Rebecca and Hermione: (laughs)**

**Draco: (runs back) You guys ALWAYS forget the whole point of this thing.**

**Hermione: Oh right.Meira,**

**Rebecca: now known as Naturally Potter (ahhh I love it!)**

**Hermione: hopes you can read and review for her**

**Rebecca: because it would mean a lot to her**

**Hermione and Rebecca: AND a lot more chapters.**

** Ginny and Me: (look at each other) THERE ARE TWO OF THEM! (Flees)**

**Hermione and Rebecca: (Hand gestures) WHAT!**

**(A/N: the last bit is an inside joke, sorry people to who don't understand. But please do read and review! **And Rebecca, I would NOT want two of you because that would just get me confused and POS would probably try feeling up one when I'm not there… LMAO jk jk)


	11. Hot or Not?

**Disclaimer:**

**Hermion****e: Wow, it's been a while.**

**Ginny: I know, WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU MEIRA??**

**Me: I'm SORRY! I AM SO SORRY!!!! Please don't hate me, everyone. It's been a crazy week and I consider it lucky that I even have the time to update right now.**

**Rebecca: Aren't you supposed to be writing your CSU?**

**Me: Ermmmm… shhh. Don't tell anyone.**

**Rebecca: MEIRA!**

**George: What'd she do? I will hurt her for you.**

**Rebecca: (laughs) Meira, you're using your imagination to make your characters go AGAINST you? Pathetic.**

**Hermione: We aren't her characters.**

**(Awkward silence)**

**Ron: Are you going to tell us who owns us or what.**

**(Hermione cringes)**

**Harry: What's wrong Hermione?**

**Severus Snape: Yes, Ms. Granger. Please do tell them why you are cowering against a duty that you must fulfill. Our petty brains cannot comprehend who this master may be.**

**Ginny:****It's J.K. ROWLING!!**

**Severus Snape: (thinks) Dammit, I can't punish her for using her own, amateur answer. **

**Me: Honestly Hermione. Is it THAT hard for you to NOT use a definition that was from a book?**

**Hermione: Yes. But you made me that way.**

**Rebecca: You mean J.K. Rowling made you that way.**

**(Awkward silence)**

**Me: Rebecca! You just don't go and correct Hermione! Look, she's about to cry.**

**Hermione: (sniffs) No I'm not. **

**Severus Snape: What's that mysterious ticking noise?**

**(Everyone else looks at each other and slowly walks away)**

**Severus Snape: It's quite catchy. (looks around). (Sings) Snape. Snape. Severus Snape. Snape. Snape. Severus Snape.**

**Dumbledore: (Sings in a high, nasally voice) DUMBLEDORE!**

* * *

A/N: hahaa. I LOVE that video. Anyways, I am TERRIBLY sorry for the delay but I warn you I may be late once again after this. And I'm sorry it's short (hence the long disclaimer) Enjoy! And criticism is welcome.

* * *

_Last Time:_

Fred, then, looked at the questionnaire he held. It read:

**Hermione:**

**Hot or Not?**

**Name:­­­**_Fred Weasley_

This questionnaire is to help Hermione grow confident in herself. Please, constructive criticism only. Any rude comments (meaning swearing, name calling etc.) will not be tolerated. So unless you want to be on the other end of a Bat Bogey Hex, you will not be rude. There is a truth charm on this so if you're lying, the lies will not appear and ALL questions must be answered. So be honest.

You may begin!

Hair:

Top:

Skirt:

Make-up:

Cloak:

Shoes:

Jewelry:

Other:

"Well? Go on then! WRITE!" Ginny ordered.

* * *

Their attention turned to Hermione. Her curly brown hair looked soft and shiny with volume. Some people called it bushy, but Fred thought it was perfect. 

Her uniform was not tight like how some of the other girls' wore theirs. But it did, however, show her figure slightly, making her look mature and gorgeous.

His gaze went up to her face. Her face wore no make-up… but she was angelic. Her curls rimmed her face and her face gave a soft glow off.

After 2 minutes, Fred was done. He checked over his form and then gave it to Ginny without looking back at Hermione. He left the room and hoped that the reaction would be a positive one.

_(A/N OMG what did he say? Trust me there IS a going to be a reaction. Maybe it's the one he wanted, maybe it's not. That doesn't help though does it?)_

* * *

Once the boys left, Ginny and Hermione looks over the forms.

George's read:

Hair:_Bushy but okay_

Top: _Needs to be shorter :)_

Skirt: _" " :)_  
Make-up:_ maybe some glossy lip stuff or whatever it's called_

Cloak:_tighter please (but not tight like Lavender's though. Bleh!)_**["AMEN!" Ginny exclaimed**

Shoes: _I'm a guy, how would I know?_

Jewellery:_There's a lack of…. Maybe a simple necklace_

Other: '_Mione should sport a towel again ;) _**[Hermione laughed**

Harry's read:

Hair:_Somewhat bushy_

Top: _Good (No details or else Ginny may hurt me ;) )_

Skirt:_Good_  
Make-up:_ a little blush and ermm… yeah_

Cloak: _the way Ginny wears hers. _**[Ginny sighed happily**

Shoes:_doesn't matter_

Jewellery:_a necklace and some earrings._

Other: _I heard something about a hair spell, I will look into in if you want (and I heard something about a towel ;) just kidding)_ **[Hermione shook her head, thinking, 'They are NEVER going to let me live that down!'**

Hermione's guest's read:

Hair: _Soft but extremely bushy. Tame it _**["What is it? A dragon to tame?" Ginny spat**

Top:_Shorter_

Skirt:_Mini-skirt please_** ["Excu-use me?" Ginny said, "Over my dead body am I going to let any girl dress like a skank for you!"**

Make-up:_more like your friend… the purple named one _**["LAVENDER!" Hermione could've barfed at that point**

Cloak:_tight and shorter _**["I swear I'm going to slap this bloke!!!" Ginny screeched**

Shoes:_Something sexy… like those high shoe things your purple-named friend wears. _**["Maybe HE should date Lavender!" Ginny remarked. Hermione nodded, sadly**

Jewellery:_more_ **["At least he wasn't a jerk about SOMETHING!" Ginny mumbled. Hermione laughed, "I don't think anyone could make Jewellery into a disgusting remark." "Oh yeah?" Ginny challenged, "What about getting a piercing in an inappropriate place?" Hermione shook her head, "You have too many brothers Gin."**

Other: _try sporting a thong… I think your purple-named friend wears one. _**["No way in hell will she sport a thong you GIT! I swear I don't even want to know HOW he knows that."**

Hermione was shocked at her guest's answers. Sure, he may be older than Fred and George, but doesn't that mean that he should be more mature? She was hurt to think that he would like her in a mini-skirt AND a thong!

"What a git!" Ginny said, "He has no respect for you or any other woman. If you're trying to move on, try not to let it be with him."

They looked as the last one: Fred's:

Hair….

_(A/N: DUM DUM DUMMMMM!_

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**Kayko15 : WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?**

**Fred: that, my dear, was a cliff hanger.**

**Kayko15: What the heck am I doing in the Author's note?**

**George: Meira figured you were cool enough and since you reviewed so much, she'd throw you in the mix.**

**Kayko15: Sweet. What do I say?**

**Me: Be yourself.**

**Kayko15: Ermmm. Fred, help me out here.**

**Rebecca: Oh cool! Meira's talked about you Kayko15.**

**Kayko15: She has?**

**Fred: I think she just said she has smart one.**

**Kayko15: Shut up Fred.**

**George: WHOA! You've NEVER been mean to Fred.**

**Me: That's cuz I'M controlling her.**

**Kayko15: and I was going to tell everyone to review too. pouts**

**Fred: I'm sorry love. Please continue.**

**Hermione:****PLEASE REVIEW EVERYONE**

**Fred: I meant the other love.**

**Me and Kayko15: ****PLEASE REVIEW EVERYONE****! (turns to each other) HE MEANT ME! NO! ME!**

**Ginny: (blinks) Freaky.**

**Rebecca: (snorts) Tell me about it.**


	12. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Okay, I think these things aren't allowed but I feel like an arse for not updating… NOT EVEN ON CHRISTMAS OR NEW YEARS!! And I am deeply, truly sorry for that. I was too busy but still, so I promise that I will update today. I'm going to type up the chapter and make up the disclaimer and author notes today so it may be in the afternoon that it's done.

And trust me, this story is gonna have a HUGE twist in the chapter after the next so you don't want to miss it!!!!!

I am VERY sorry again!!!!!!!!

Merry Belated Christmas, Happy Holidays and Happy Belated New Years….

Wow just saying that makes me feel worse of a person. I hope you all forgive me for the lateness!

And I hope you all are having a kick arse (a.k.a. me) holiday.

Love, Meira

PS I would like to thank all of those who have reviewed in the past. That would be:

**Ranga  
Caramel Crazy  
Ill-b-his-mrs  
Kayko15  
Nimeway  
SomedayEngland  
Taylor5795  
Madeline D Barrie  
Rebecca  
Rogue200315  
SADFREDSGURL1988  
Gardenofwords  
Coonassblondie  
Med  
Brianne**:)  
**And Prongs  
**  
And I would also like to thank all of you who have added me to your story alerts, favorite author, author alert, and favorite story :D It means so much to me!!!!

If I have time, I'll definitely type and add another chapter.


	13. Sees Right Through Me

**Disclaimer:**

**Ginny: It's good to be back.**

**Hermione: You said it.**

**Rebecca: It's quite disappointing that Meira hasn't updated for all this time.**

**Me****: I'm sorry I was just —**

**Rebecca: Here comes the excuses**

**Ranga: Meera, wat do you have against men?**

**Me: Excuse me?**

**Ranga: All you have are chicks in this thing.**

**All Girls: WHAT!!!**

**Ranga: What?**

**Hermione: Do. **

**Ginny: Not.**

**Rebecca. Call**

**Me: Us.**

**All Girls: CHICKS!**

**Ranga: And why not?**

**Me: IT'S OFFENSIVE!!!!!!! IT'S IMPROPER! POLITICALLY INCORRECT!**

**Ranga: So if I were to say, oh I don't know, that ****the chick that owns Harry Potter, it's characters, places and everything is J.K. Rowling**** it would be politically incorrect?**

**Hermione: Yes! You would have to say ****J.K. Rowling is the woman or person who owns Harry Potter, the characters, places, settings and objects. **

**Ranga: But saying chick is much easier**

**Ginny: Can I just hex him?**

**Me: (shrugs)**

**Ranga: (sarcastic) Thanks alot. (runs)**

**Me: (cackles) **

**Author's Note: That's me teaching my friend a lesson (y) lol. Sorry for the long wait… but you might have to wait a while for the next update as well because exams are coming up meaning homework is going to start piling for review. I hope you enjoy this!!**_  
_

* * *

_Last Time:_

Hermione was shocked at her guest's answers. Sure, he may be older than Fred and George, but doesn't that mean that he should be more mature? She was hurt to think that he would like her in a mini-skirt AND a thong!

"What a git!" Ginny said, "He has no respect for you or any other woman. If you're trying to move on, try not to let it be with him."

They looked as the last one: Fred's

* * *

Fred's read:

Hair: _Perfect_

Top:_ Perfect_

Skirt: _Perfect_

Make-up: _Perfect_

Cloak:_ Perfect_

Shoes: _Perfect_

Jewelry: _Perfect_

Other: _She's perfect, don't let her change._

The two girls sat there in complete shock. Hermione looked at Ginny carefully. "You DO know how to perform an honesty spell, right?"

Ginny looked back at Hermione with indignation. "Hermione, that hurts. Of course I do or else I would've gotten you to do it."

"Then… you're saying that you performed it correctly?" Hermione secretly prayed that Ginny hadn't. She knew Fred would never think she, the bookworm, was perfect and he would never say those things about anyone. It was impossible to even think that He would think that she, Hermione Granger, was perfect. Fred was out of Hermione's league anyway, he would never like her that way. 'It doesn't matter anyways,' Hermione convinced herself, 'I love Ron… even if he acts like a git.'

'_You mean he IS a git'_

'Damn, are you my conscience?'

'_No, I'm the part of your brain who tells you the obvious, truth and what is right from wrong.'_

'… you mean my conscience?'

'_You take the fun out of everything.'_

'That's me!'

"'Mione, he can't be lying. I put, like, 10 different charms on the papers and he finished in 2 minutes. He couldn't have removed all the charms in that t—" but before Ginny could finish, Hermione was out the door.

* * *

"Fred! You finished a good 10 minutes before the rest of us! How'd you manage?" George asked him once they'd sent the guest back to their room.

"Mate, it was easy. I told the truth. I look at her, see the gorgeous girl she is and wrote down what I sa—" Fred was cut off as a pair of arms wrap themselves around his neck from behind.

He turned around, allowing the arms to keep their place, finding he was face to face with Hermione. She was extremely happy for some reason. 'Hopefully she feels the same way' Fred thought.

"Hey 'Mione. To what do I owe this pleasure to and why can't it happen more often?" he winked.

"Well, when someone calls me perfect, I think they deserve a reward."

"Well then… why are you hugging me?" he asked, putting a fake confused look on his face.

Hermione gasped. "Aren't… aren't you… Fred?" She felt so embarrassed. If this was George, she'd been hugging the wrong twin.

"Nope!" Fred happily exclaimed, thoroughly enjoying this, "I'm George. C'mon 'Mione! Now YOU can't tell us apart!" Hermione was flustered.

"I'm so sorr—" She cut herself off. Something wasn't right. George would only call her Hermsy, not 'Mione. That was what Fred called her, Hermione had realized, recalling the fight that had occurred the previous night. She looked at Fred's eyes; they were different compared to George's… they seemed to have a special gleam in them.

She slugged him, "You little git! Fred, you ruined a perfectly good moment!"

"Ow, How'd you know it was me?"

"I'm not telling! You may try it on me again!" With that, she stormed off.

"Hey 'Mione! I wasn't lying!" he called after her. He smirked as she stopped, turned around and walked towards him. "C'mon, let's go outside." He whispered, grabbing her hand. He couldn't help but notice the sparks she set off in his stomach.

* * *

He led her to his spot; his thinking spot. It was on a hill and from that hill you could see the sand and water meeting and the sun sitting on the horizon. He heard her gasp.

"It's beautiful." She whispered.

"I've seen better," Fred said, looking at her. She blushed, seeming to understand what he'd meant.

'Why am I blushing?' she thought

_'Because he's devilishly handsome?'_

'Ew! I can't think that about Ron's brother!'

_'Why not'_

'I still love Ron. It's wrong to think of his brother like that!'

_'But Ron's with Lavender now.'_

'Thanks for reminding me.'

_'No problem. Now shut up, he's looking at you like you're insane.'_

Fred, in fact, was staring at Hermione. He looked a little confused but amused all the same.When he noticed Hermione was looking back at him, he averted his eyes and decided to conjure up a blanket. They both sat down on the soft, green blanket that matched the grass and they watched the sun quietly.

Hermione snuck a glance at Fred. She had never expected this from him. He had always come off as an irresponsible, carefree prankster who, she thought, didn't care about anyone. But it turned out that he was actually a responsible, kind, very handsome _'TOLD YOU'_ prankster who wanted to put joy in everyone's lives; who thought everyone deserved to laugh.

"Fred?" he turned to her.

"Yes 'Mione?"

"Are you, you know…. Telling the truth?" she asked softly.

"'Mione, have I ever lied to you?"

"Well there was that one time that you told me you weren't up to something but you were actually planning to give Ron a can—"

"Rhetorical question." He said, smirking. She laughed. "God I love your laugh!" he said aloud. He had just realized what he said and was hoping she didn't hear that.

She whipped her head towards him. "Pardon?" she asked her eyes wide with shock. Apparently, she heard.

"I said, "God I love your laugh."" What was he doing! He knew his feelings for Hermione were different from every other girl he's met but he was pushing it now.

Thankfully, Hermione said, "Yeah? Well thank you." She then added, "You know, I love your hair and eyes," she flirted while she pushed back the strand of hair that was never obedient. Her fingers accidentally grazed his face. He softly moaned at her touch but made sure she couldn't hear it.

He then smirked. 'Get you thoughts straight! Be Fred!' he thought.

"Doesn't everyone?" he winked. 'There we go!' "My hair is too good for everyone! Even George is jea—"

"Fred… what are you doing?" Hermione asked him with a look telling him that she wasn't fooled.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"I mean you were being yourself for once then you put some act on to cover it up." She said disappointedly, "I actually liked it better when you were yourself."

"This is me, Hermione!" Fred argued, "I'm prankster Fred Weasley. Jokes aren't a past time for me, 'Mione. They're my every time; my everything. George and I will always be like tha—"

"Oh. I understand now," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Excuse me?" he asked in a rude voice. 'This girl thinks she's right about everything. Blimey! I can't get a moment's peace—'

"Well what I meant was that…"

'She even interrupts my thoughts!'

"That you and George ALWAYS have to be the same, just because you're twins. I get it."

"WHAT!" Fred yelled, outraged of being stereotyped to be exactly like his twin. "George and I aren't completely alike! 'Mione, if you've noticed, George and I may have things in common but we are different. I'm better at potions while he's better at Charms. He knows how to handle women, I don't. I'm more of a people person while he's more shy. I love kids and he… well he likes them but not all of them. I love y—" Fred caught himself.

He was so caught up in the difference between himself and his twin that he almost told her he loved her… 'WAIT! LOVE???' he thought frantically. He wasn't in love with her… he just fancied her. 'That's it,' he reassured himself, 'She's just like a passing cloud… I'll get over her.'

She smirked at him, "You want to continue?" This was exactly what she wanted. She wanted him to know that being himself was better than pretending to only be a prankster.

Butterflies filled his stomach as she shot him a perfect, adorable smile. 'Bloody hell! I must fancy her a whole lot!' _'You LOVE her, you know it.'_ 'Oi! Shut up!' _'No way! Na nee na ne naa naa!'_'Damn, I'm going crazy!'

"Umm, where'd I leave off?"

"You said "I love…""

"Oh… well, I didn't mean love… just fancy and…" he sighed. 'Might as well tell the truth.' "I really fancy y—… someone and George doesn't." he said softly. He couldn't bring himself to tell her the full truth. She loved Ron, it was obvious. If he'd told her, she would've freaked out and then they would avoid each other. He didn't want that to happen.

"Really?" she asked, shifting closer to him. She was curious, "Who?"

He looked at her, his blue eyes on her brown. He cleared his throat, "Well, she's really smart. Brilliant really, like you." Hermione blushed, "She's nice, considerate of others, funny, easy-going yet strict, fun to be around and all sorts of stuff. She's gorgeous too! Doesn't wear makeup but still looks amazing! She doesn't approve of some of our jokes but I see her laugh at them later on. And her laugh is beautiful! Like music. She's perfect really, she's—"

"Angelina."

"Pardon?" Fred was thrown off once he heard that name. Why in the world would Hermione say that?

"You love Angelina." Fred immediately looked at Hermione. Her voice showed no emotion but he had thought he heard a hint of disappointment, What was that about?

"No Hermione." He said softly, "I don't love Angelina. She's my best mate, like you with Ro-… ermm I mean you with Harry. I love her like a sister."

"Then who is it?" She asked, feeling hopeful. 'Wait, why do I care?'_'Cause you fancy Fred!' _'No! That's preposterous!' _'You know you do' _'SHUT UP!' The voices in her head fought.

"I'll let you know when I'm ready, ok?"

She only nodded, somewhat disappointed,

'Well, 'Mione. I got to go now…" he slapped his forehead, "George calls you Hermsy! That's how you knew!"

Hermione laughed but looked at him seriously, "That's not the only way I knew." She winked.

Fred frowned. "I guess I'll have to find out then," he said after a moment. He turned and gave her the famous Weas— no, Fred's lop-sided smile. His was different from the others yet she couldn't put her finger on it (A/N not literally:P) as to why that was.

"I guess so." They both stood up; Fred at a good height of 6"2 and Hermione a 5"7.

"See ya 'Mione!" Fred headed towards the Burrow.

This time Hermione had slapped her forehead. She had completely forgotten what she had to do.

"Fred! Wait!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Fred: What am I waiting for?**

**Hermione: I don't know. I just say what I'm told to say.**

**Ron: (shocked) Blimey.**

**Harry: (shocked) Bloody Hell.**

**Ginny: (shocked) Merlin's pants.**

**Merlin: What about my pants?**

**Hermione: What? Why are you guys shocked?**

**Ron: Y-you…**

**Harry: S-s-said**

**Ginny: that you d-d-don't KNOW something!!!**

**Merlin: What about my pants?!**

**Hermione: So?**

**Merlin: Where ARE my pants?**

**Me: On Dumbledore's bedroom floor.**

**Harry: If Hermione doesn't know something, it must be the end of the world!**

**Hermione: Well, even if it is the end of the world, ****please review**

**Merlin: Why are they there?**

**Me: You two got drunk last night… Dumbledore took you to his place… put it together.**

**Merlin: Oh Merlin!!!!**

**Dumbledore: Oh Merlinnn!!! Where are youuuuuu sweetie? It's time for breakfast!!**

**Merlin: (apparates)**

Sorry guys, this chapter wasn't that great but i lost two pages in the middle part of the scene so i had to improvise. Please review!!!**  
**


	14. Bonding Time

**Disclaimer:**

**Hermione: Where'd we leave off last time?**

**Ginny: I think you realized you forgot something.**

**Fred: YEAH! And then you called after me telling me to wait. OH! OH! OH! Why'd you call me?**

**Hermione:… Ermm, I don't know. **

**(silence)**

**Ginny: OH**

**Harry: MY**

**Hermione: Yeah, yeah. I don't know something else. Sue me.**

**Wizard No. 1: Ms. Granger?**

**Hermione: Yes?**

**Wizard No. 2: Someone has sued you.**

**Hermione: WHAT? What are you talking about?**

**Wizard No. 1: Someone has sued you for not playing your role that Ms. J.K. Rowling has given you.**

**Harry: Who's Rowling?**

**Hermione: Honestly Harry, have you NOT been paying attention to our Disclaimers the past 12 chapters? ****Ms. J.K. Rowling is the owner of all Harry Potter characters, places, spells etcetera.**

**Wizard No. 1 and 2: (look at each other) That's more like it Ms. Granger. Now watch yourself, you could go to Azkaban!**

**Ginny: REALLY?**

**Fred: No, they're lying. They're not even from the Ministry. **

**Harry: Then who are they? **

**Wizard No.1: Draco! They're on to us!!!**

**Wizard No. 2: STUFF IT CRABBE!! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!**

**Ginny: (mutters) You're kidding me. (Yells) HEY EVERYONE! LET'S HAVE A ****DGYAOHOIHYPO CLUB GET TOGETHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Draco: EEP!**

**(Everyone chases him)**

* * *

He turned to see Hermione jogging to catch up. She wore a beautiful smile and her arms were wide open. 

"Oof!" Was all he said as she tackled him. But the pain on his back, heck even the return of Voldemort, could never distract him from what she did.

Hermione cupped his face in her hands and kissed him everywhere on his face; cheeks, chin, forehead, nose… EVERYWHERE… except his lips.

She got up and helped him on his feet. "Thanks Fred," she whispered softly.

Fred was speechless. He would never have thought Hermione; HERMIONE GRANGER, would do that.

"What did I do and why can't I do it more often?" Fred asked, gleefully.

"Like I said before Fred, nobody's said I was perfect honestly. So there's your reward." She smirked as she walked towards the Burrow.

"You missed a spot!" he shouted after her, provoking her to turn around. He couldn't help but notice the way her hair flew over her shoulder as she did.

"Hm, did I? And where would that be?" she raised her eyebrows, a grin playing on her lips.

Fred simply pointed to his lips, smiling like an idiot.

"Oops! Did I?" she asked in mock innocence, "Well, we can't have that now, can we?" she asked, stepping towards him.

If someone had told Fred 4 years ago Hermione Granger would become a flirt, he would've laughed hysterically. However, today she's probably the most flirtatious girl— no woman, he knows.

"Of course not." He replied, also stepping towards her. When they were a foot apart, Hermione said, "Close your eyes. I don't want you to see me blush."

"A.) What if I want to see you blush and B.) Will you run once I do?" He asked as she blushed a crimson colour he would normally think was unattractive, but at the moment, he found it quite sexy.

"Fred, please close your eyes." She managed to say.

"Fine."

Fred closed his eyes, waiting. He then heard faint footsteps in the grass.

"I can hear you leaving!" He called, opening his eyes to see Hermione halfway to the Burrow. "Oh no you don't!"

With that, Fred chased Hermione all around, receiving looks from everyone; especially George, Ginny and Ron.

* * *

Hermione was tired of running so she ducked to hide. She ran through the bushes to find beautiful scenery. She saw the most beautiful garden; half filled with orchids, roses, tulips, lilies and petunias and the other half filled with pumpkins, tomatoes, beans and so much more. By the garden was a clear, clean pond with lily pads in it along with ducklings swimming about. By the pond was a brown, tall, strong tree. In the tree was something. She just couldn't see what it was and squinted, trying to figure what it was. 

Then it hit her (literally).

"Ow! Fred, get off!" She yelled at the man on her back.

"Sorry 'Mione." He climbed off her and helped her up. "Wow. I haven't been here in a while."

"You know this place?" Hermione would never had thought that this prankster would know a place like this. But then again, he was surprising her now-a-days.

"Yeah. My brothers, Ginny and I would come here when we were little together." He answered sadly. "The last time we all played here was like 13 years ago. Then we stopped when Bill and Charlie started going to Hogwarts."

Hermione felt sad for Fred. This place was probably the only place where the Weasley children got to be themselves, get loose and have fun.

Hermione walked over to him and hugged him. "Fred, I know this place has a lot of memories so we should leave."

Fred held Hermione at arm's length with confusion written all over his face.

"WHAT? Why?" he asked, bewildered.

"This is your place, Ron's place, Ginny's place… the WEASLEY place. WE don't me to ruin that for all of you." She said, as if she thought he would agree.

"Are you kidding? This is the perfect place for you!" Fred grinned as he looked around the garden. His gaze fell upon the tree. "C'mon, I have to show you something." He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the tree. He muttered some words, took a step back (pulling her with him of course) and a very large wooden box fell down. It looked like it could fit 10 people. They stepped in.

He muttered another word and the box levitated, carrying them to a large tree house high in the trees. Once the box stopped moving, they climbed out (actually Fred climbed out half carrying Hermione because she was afraid she would fall) and Fred took her inside.

"Oh my gosh!" Hermione gasped looking at the inside of the tree house. The walls were a dark lime green shade, the couch was a beautiful coral colour with beige and brown pillows. The floor was hardwood and was shining in the sunlight. There was a sleek silver TV (muggle style of course) and a bunch of DVDs and music CDs in a case beside it. A beautiful selection of books were there also. 'Note to self: check that out later,' she thought. Hermione turned her attention to the walls once again. On them were posters of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill with Fleur and Victoire, Percy, Fred and George, Ron, Ginny, Harry and herself individually. There was one other poster. Above it read 'the Weasley family' and in it was all the Weasleys but once she got closer, she saw Harry and herself were also in it.

Fred walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder to look at the posters himself. He looked at her to see her crying.

"'Mione! What's wrong? I thought you'd like this place." He asked softly.

"That's just it Fred… I love it." She said, smiling. She felt so honoured and extremely happy that the Weasleys considered her family.

"Wait. Fred, I though no one came down here for 13 years and you've only known Harry and me for… 7. So how are we in it?"

Fred stared at her for a moment then turned his attention to the poster once again. "'Mione, it's been 13 years since EVERYONE has been here. I've been visiting for the last 9 by myself after." He looked at Hermione once more then added, "when you were in your second year, I added you and Harry. I mean you were family… and still are."

Hermione simply nodded. She didn't know what else to do.

They just stood there like that; Hermione with her head on Fred's chest and Fred's arm around her shoulders, staring at the poster of Weasley Family.

* * *

"Fred," Hermione finally whispered. 

"Mmhmm," was all she heard from Fred.

"We should go back to the Burrow. Everyone will be wondering where we are."

"You're right. I mean if mum found out that I dragged you somewhere, she'd have a fit." He laughed. Hermione soon joined in.

They both climbed out of the tree house instead of taking the elevator (Hermione insisted). As they were about to walk out of the garden, Fred stopped her. 'Might as well try…' he thought.

"'Mione… I was wondering about something. Will you," he took a breath, "Will you go— on without me?"

'So much for being placed in Gryffindor'

'_You bloody arse! That's not what you want at all! You want her to go out with you… not go ON WITHOUT YOU1 Disgrace!"_

"Why?" was all she said as she gazed at him, confused. She wanted to go back with Fred so he could show her some of his photo albums after seeing the posters on the walls of the tree house.

"Ermm, I got some work to do at the shop. I'm sorry."

"That's alright. Bill will be there right?," Fred nodded," Okay, then I'll just ask him or Ginny to show me your albums. Okay… bye." She pecked his cheek and walked towards the Burrow, leaving Fred gaping while he subconsciously put his hand to the cheek she kissed.**  
**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**(silence)**

**Ginny: Hermione?**

**Hermione: Yea?**

**Ginny: I HAD NO CLUE YOU HAD IT IN YOU!!**

**Mrs. Weasley: WHAT is going on here Ginerva?**

**Ginny: MUM! You will NOT believe what Hermione did to Fred!!!**

**Mrs. Weasley: OH MY! Are you two a couple now? OH MY! OH MY! (runs to plan the wedding)**

**Hermione: GINNY!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ginny: Well, you COULD get married to him.**

**Hermione: I think I'm going to get married to Ron.**

**Lavender: Excuse me?**

**Hermione: Nothing :) Now as I was saying Ginny, we don't know that I'll even get married. I could DIE for all we know.**

**Ginny: IS THAT A CLUE?**

**Me: Meh. **

**Ginny: How do we find out then?**

**Hermione:****BY REVIEWING of course.**

**Ginny: And when do we get that twist?**

**Me: Sometime tomorrow if time works with me.**

**Hermione: Sweeet.**

**Wizard No. 1: Ms. Gra—**

**Hermione: I meant Brilliant. I DID! I DID! (they drag her) HELP MEEEEEEEE!**


	15. LA TWIST

**THE TWIST!!!**

**Ginny: OH MY GOSH!**

**Me: OH MY GOSH!**

**Rebecca: OH MY GOSH!**

**Hermione: WE GET TO**

**Fred: FIND OUT ABOUT**

**Harry: THE TWIST!!! YAY!**

**Me: There's actually more to it then I say there is.**

**Fred: WHAT??**

**Me: Well, unlike J.K. Rowling—**

**Ron: WHO???**

**Rebecca:****J.K. Rowling, author and owner of Harry Potter**** and ya da ya da ya da. KEEP GOING!!**

**Me: Well, unlike J.K. Rowling, I'll tell you what to expect. In this chapter, you find out about an O.C., THE GUEST ANDD there's going to be a little drama.**

**Ron: Bloody hell.**

**Harry: That's soo awesome.**

**Ginny: Let's see it then!!**

**Rebecca: Meira… where's George?**

**George: (jumps from behind) I'M GOING TO FORCE YOU TO MARRY ME!!**

**Ginny: Wow! Is that part of the twist?**

**Me: (checks script) I can't seem to find it!**

**George: Muahahahaha.**

**Me, Ginny, Hermione: (hexes him)**

**Rebecca: WHAT! (hand gesture)**

* * *

"…I can't believe her! Why would she bring HIM! THEY HAVEN'T TALKED IN THE LONGEST TIME!!!" 

Hermione had walked into the Burrow to see Ron and Ginny both red in the face. 'Uh-oh! He found out!!' Hermione's guest was behind Ginny, so Hermione guessed that Ginny was on her side. Mrs. Weasley was holding Ginny back so she couldn't pummel Ron for being stupid while Bill was holding Ron back so he couldn't try to pummel their guest and end up hurt; "Try to" being the key words.

Hermione cleared her throat, causing everyone in the room to look at her. She noticed that Mrs. Weasley loosened her grip on Ginny, probably hoping that Hermione would now fight her own battle.

She turned towards Ron, who was glaring as if she had just killed everyone he loved. "HIM?" he shouted, "'Mione, that's just low! You haven't talked to the imbecile since year 4!" Ignoring Ron's shouts, she walked towards her guest.

"I think you should go upstairs for a while," she said softly, yet somewhat demanding.

"Sorry, Hermy-own-ninny but I won't let you fight this git alone."

She smiled, "Thanks Viktor (_A/N HA you all were right and then you doubted yourselves. Ha-ha. ) )_ But really, we need our privacy. I have to explain to everyone and it's better if you're not here so you don't get bloodied up."

He chuckled, "Fine Hermy-own-ninny but if he 'urts you, he vill pay."

He went up the stairs.

"I don't doubt that." Hermione grinned to herself. She watched him disappear up the stairs then turned to face the four redheads. She sighed, 'Time to face the music.'

* * *

"FRED! Why are you late? You were supposed to be here 2 hours ago!" George yelled. The twins had double the costumers as usual because of the grand sale they were having. 

"Sorry George. I—uh got caught up." Fred answered nervously. He knew George saw him chasing Hermione around and George was the only one who 'suspected' Fred's feelings.

"Mmhmm, with a lucky lady I presume?" George winked.

'Okay, never mind 'suspected', George definitely knows,' Fred told himself.

"What did you and the beautiful Miss. Granger do? You couldn't have talked for THAT long."

Fred was about to reply when he heard Angelina scream. "FRED! GEORGE! You bastards better get here! I'm getting swarmed with bloody kids who are trying your damned products! Hey you! Give me that back you little twerp! Should be ashamed of yourself! Didn't your mother teach you to buy things before you leave with them? YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT!!"

Fred and George ran downstairs to the shop to find Angelina yelling at a 5-year-old girl, who was now crying. Fred immediately ran to the girl, holding her. "ANGELINA! How 'bout you deal with the OLDER customers?" He harshly hinted.

Angelina stuck out her tongue and walked off to help a 12-year-old boy.

Fred turned to the girl. "She's going to make a GREAT mother, eh?" he joked. The little girl laughed as Fred put her on the ground. "Hello there cutie. I'm Fred, owner of the shop. Who are you?"

"I'm Catherine. Catherine Weasley."

Fred gaped. "Ermm, pardon me? My last name is Weasley, what's yours?" he asked, as if he didn't hear her say it just now.

"Cool! I'm a Weasley too! Are we related? Or do we just have the same last name? I have two friends who's last names are Jones but they aren't related at all!"

Fred knew very well that they were the only Weasley family in the whole wizarding world. His father had no siblings or cousins with the last name what-so-ever making him the only Weasley in that generation. Then there was Ginny, Ron, George, Percy, Bill, Charlie and himself.

'Someone's got some explainin' to do,' he though

"Say Catherine—"

"Call me Rini. Catherine is too long."

"Okay, ermmm Rini… do you know who your parents are?"

The girl burst out laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world. "Of COURSE I know my parents silly! I DO live with them! You're weird, you know that?"

Fred couldn't help but smile. This girl was definitely acting like a Weasley.

"So Rini, what are their names?"

Rini paused to look at Fred as if to see whether he was trustworthy or not then answered, "Their names are…"

* * *

Hermione muttered "Muffliato" hoping the charm would allow them to speak privately. 

She then turned to face Ron. "What's wrong with bringing Viktor Ron? It's not like he's the enemy, though he never was! We're not in the TriWizard Tournament so I don't see anything wrong with it in you point of view!"

Ron looked up at her, furious and annoyed, "You KNOW I hate him."

"Why is that Ronald?" Mrs. Weasley asked while Hermione sighed in relief. She had had no idea what to say to that.

"He's using her! He doesn't care about her at all! He doesn't know anything about you, Hermione! Nothing at all!"

"He knows more than you!" Ginny shot back. Turned out it was the females on one side and Ron on the other.

"Hah! Ginny, I've known Hermione for over 7 years! I think I know more about Hermione that that git who knew her during year 4 and had no contact since!"

"Ronald, watch your language!" yelled Mrs. Weasley.

"Ron, you're wrong." Hermione said softly.

"WHAT?" he exclaimed. He'd thought he had won already.

"We've been owling each other since year 4 and when we talk to each other, we don't talk about quidditch or Voldemort or any of that. We talk about ourselves. He probably knows me as much as Ginny does."

"You think GINNY know you better than me?" Hermione secretly wished he's stop yelling.

"Of course she does Ron! Seriously, I bet you don't even know her middle name." Bill argued. Hermione smiled at him. She appreciated what he said.

"YEAH I DO!!! It's uhhh… errr… Sarah? NO! Isabelle!"

Bill started coughing while saying, "Jean, you idiot!"

"That doesn't matter though!" Ron yelled.

"Yes it does! He takes the time to get to know ME!" Hermione retorted. Softly, she removed the voice muffling charm. A part of her wanted Viktor to hear this the other convinced herself charm or not it wouldn't matter whether he did hear them.

"Yeah, well I haven't had time in the past, if you haven't noticed Hermione! We were trying to beat You-Know-Who!"

"Ron, just call him Voldemort or Tom Riddle. Seriously, he's dead and you STILL fear his name! Pathetic." Ginny scolded.

"But I always made time for you, didn't I? I tried talking about how much I missed my parents, who are STILL not talking to me for putting them in Australia. I tried talking to you about your family when we were so far away from them but you'd start talking about how you needed to tune a STUPID radio or something. If I wasn't important then, why would I be important now?" Hermione asked, her voice cracking.

"Because he'll hurt you."

"He find me attractive Ron! Just because he's the only guy who thinks I am doesn't mean you have to hate him." Hermione said, silently pitying herself. Ron walked towards her and held her at arms length.

"Hermione, he's not the only guy who thinks you're attractive!" There was a pop but everyone ignored it. "You're smart, talented, beautiful, caring, lovable, adorable and hot as hell. Who wouldn't love you?"

* * *

"Their names are… umm… ermmm.. I forgot!" she said in the most obvious voice ever. 

Fred laughed.

"Rini, I'm a Weasley too so tell me their names. I know you're lying when you say you don't know them."

She raised her hands in mock surrender.

"Fine, fine. My parents name are Penelope Clearwater…"

'Say, I know that name from somewhere… but where?' Fred thought.

"…and Percy Weasley."

"WHAT!" Fred yelled so loud everyone in the store turned to look at them. He turned back to Rini. "Percy?" he whispered in a scared, shocked voice.

"Yah. Do you know him?"

"Ermm… yeah. He's my brother." 'or was' he thought. Percy may die when everyone else hears about this. He couldn't believe it. Percy 'goody-two-shoes' Weasley had a child with no one knowing about it. He came back to the family during the Final battle but afterwards didn't even bother telling anyone.

Suddenly, he felt something wrap around his legs. He looked down to see Catherine there, hugging while tears were rolling down her cheeks. He slowly kneeled down and wrapped his arms around her. She started to sob in his shoulder but Fred didn't ask why. He understood.

'Rini had no family other than Penelope and Percy.' He thought, working the situation out, 'Percy didn't tell any of us and Penelope hadn't told her family or else Mr. Clearwater would be following my family all over the place, blaming Mum and Dad for letting this happen.'

He lifted Catherine up and held her. 'This is my niece.' He thought as he put his fingers through her hair that was so much similar to Ginny's. She looked up at him with her blue eyes, which were almost the exact same shade as Fred has and smiled. Fred smiled back and said cheerfully, "So Rini, you're my niece." He leaned in closer and whispered, "I'm gonna be your favourite uncle and spoil you to death."

Rini laughed and pushed his face away. "You're my only uncle silly! Of course you'll be my favourite."

Fred gave a nervous chuckle. "Percy didn't tell you about us Weasleys, did he?" She shook her head no. "Well then Rini, I think I should introduce you to my other half, who is sadly not as handsome as yours truly."

He put her on the ground and turned. He spotted George happily flirting with a child's older sister. "Say, George!" George, startled, looked around and saw Fred. He was clearly unhappy with interruption. He excused himself and slowly trudged over to where Fred was.

"What is your bloody problem? I was trying to get my groove on with that chick over there."

"He clearly isn't as polite as you either," Rini muttered. Fred smirked, 'Definitely a Weasley.' He thought.

"And who are you?" George asked as kindly as he could muster after hearing HE was ruder than FRED.

"George, now I don't want you to freak out and get mad and all." Fred started, laying the rules down, "I want you to meet your niece, Catherine… but she prefers you call her Rini."

Catherine stuck her hand. "Hiya! I'm Rini Weasley. My father's never told me I was related to you or anything. Sorry 'bout that." She held out her hand patiently but George ignored it and turned on Fred.

"HOW COULD YOU!" he yelled furiously, grabbing Fred's shirt and pushing him against the wall, while Rini gasped, frightened.

Fred, appalled and off-guard said, "George, I'm sorry but I had no clu—" but was interrupted.

"NO CHOICE? YOU COULDN'T TELL YOUR OWN TWIN YOU HAD A CHILD, LET ALONE NOT TELL HER ABOUT ME!"

With that, Rini burst out laughing. Fred tried his best to keep a straight face but Rini's laughter got the best of him as he joined her. George, obviously hurt, confused and angry, shouted, "WHAT IS SO FUNNY?!"

"Why would Uncle Fred have a daughter my age? Isn't it wrong to have a child at that age? Plus, wouldn't your twin telepathy or whatever it is tell you he was hiding something?"

"Uncle… Fred?" George repeated dumbfounded, "Bu—but how am I your uncle then?"

Fred laughed. "I have NO clue George. I mean it's not like Bill, Charlie or Percy are capable of having children."

Rini, who looked like she won the wizard lottery, exclaimed, "I have MORE uncles?"

"Yup" Fred replied happily, "There's uncle Bill, uncle Charlie, Uncle Ron and of course you've met us. You also have an aunt. Very first female Weasley; Aunt Ginny. Then there are 2 other people; Aunt Hermione and Uncle Harry. They're not related to us but they're still family."

"I have **2 **aunts!!" exclaimed the little girl, "Awesome!"

"Actually, you have 3 aunts. Uncle Bill married Aunt Fleur. You also have a younger cousin; Victoire." Fred corrected.

"HEY! You forgot Percy! He's your responsible uncle." George explained, still slow on the uptake.

"Daddy's not my uncle." Rini said simply. Both Fred and Rini stared at George from some reaction to her reply.

'His brain must not be working today.' Fred thought.

"SHE'S PERCY'S DAUGHTER YOU FOOL!" yelled a voice. There was Angelina, showing herself from behind the shelf near-by. "ARE YOU THAT STUPID?"

Fred chuckled. "And that is your lovely aunt Angelina, no relation. But you've met before." He added, sending a glare at Angelina.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Angelina apologized sheepishly.

"Not a problem Auntie Angelina. You could always make it up to me." Rini winked.

"I like her." Angelina said and with that, she took Rini upstairs. However, not without a look at Fred saying 'Take care of the idiot, he'll burst soon'. Fred meekly nodded.

Fred had helped 3 customers before George ran up to him yelling, "Percy is her father! What the bloody hell is that about? Percy is the good responsible one and he's already gotten someone—"

"Penelope" Fred interjected into his twin's rant.

"Penelope pregnant! The… the…the NERVE of that guy! I mean he came back to our family and he didn't even bother telling us about his daughter—"

"Rini" Fred, once again, interjected.

"Rini, let alone Penelope! I'm going to hex that guy! Mom'll kill him too and… argg! Seriously, you think you kn—"

"Shut up George, you're worse than Harry and his Voldemort rants! And don't hurt Percy, Rini thinks you're rude enough. I was thinking though, why don't we have Rini over for dinner? By herself, that is. If Percy cam, he'd die with the first word he said."

"Great idea mate, but you should warn the others before she comes. Especially mum. She'll have a fit knowing her precious baby Percy had his OWN baby."

Fred laughed. "Got it. Give me 2-3 hours. Mum will probably be out for most the time. See ya soon!

And with that, he left with a pop.

* * *

Hermione was about to disagree but was interrupted by a familiar voice. 

"WHAT?" the voice yelled. Everyone turned to see Lavender standing there, bags on the floor. Tears were streaming down her face.

'Oh no,' Hermione thought 'she's got the wrong idea.'

Ron immediately let go of Hermione and walked over to Lavender. "Lav, it's not what it looks like."

"How could you?" she spat at him. Hurt was written all over her face.

"Lav, let me explain." Ron pleaded but she didn't want to hear it. Instead, she turned and ran outside. Ron turned towards Hermione. He looked so angry that it scared her.

"YOU!" he yelled.

"Ron, calm down." Bill advised but Ron didn't listen. He stepped closer and closer to Hermione.

"You planned this!" he came threatening closer, Hermione tried to back away but hit a wall.

"I didn't! I really didn—" Hermione proclaimed. Tears were threatening to fall.

"You KNEW I hated Viktor! You KNEW I'd try to make you feel better. YOU KNEW SHE WAS GONNA COME!"

"Yes, because I'm psychic Ron." She retorted in the strongest voice she could muster, "You're acting just like Malfoy," she added.

"You BITCH!" and with that he slapped her on her cheek, leaving a red hand mark. Then turned to run after Lavender.

The tears started streaming down her cheeks. Ginny went to console her. "'Mione…" she said softly but Hermione shrugged her off.

Bill signaled to Mrs. Weasley and Ginny that Hermione might want to be alone with that they left Hermione there, sitting in the corner, sobbing._**  
**_

* * *

_**Please Review and yes I know some comic relief is well needed because that was evil but I think it'd be better if I just left it like this.**_

_**I'll update as soon as I can. I swear.**_

'_**Til Next Time**_

_**Meira a.k.a. Naturally Potter**_


	16. The Aftermath

**Rebecca: Wow Meira, there was a lot of drama in the last chapter.**

**Me: Yup. I needed to prove my thesis; Ron is a git. Example 1: He blamed Hermione for what just happened. Example 2: He slapped Hermione. Example 3: He's about to become an arse whose head is in their arse.**

**Kayko15: A.) You've been thinking about essays too much and B.) What? So he's a butt inside his butt?**

**Me: Ermm… sure. **

**Ron: Do NOT call me an arse.**

**(Silence)**

**Ginny, Fred, Me, Rebecca, Kayko15, Ranga, Harry, Viktor: (Hexes Him, Ron disappears)**

**Me: What spells did you guys use? I used Avada Kedavra… sadly, it didn't work. **

**Ginny: I used my famous Bat Bogey Hex.**

**Fred: I didn't really use a spell. I actually tried my new product on him.**

**Kayko15: That's it??? That's all you're going to d―**

**Fred: The product is one where the victim dreams of their most dreadful, humiliating thoughts.**

**Rebecca: Hmmm… I wonder what that would be…**

**(Flashes to Ron's dream)**

**Ron: Where the bloody hell am I?**

**(Spiders appear)**

**Ron: AHHHH!**

**(Draco appears in a bikini)**

**Ron: (screams like a little girl) **

**(Dumbledore in bed with Merlin)**

**Ron: AHHHHHHHHHHH! MY EYES! MY POOR EYES!!!**

**(Voldemort trying to kiss him)**

**Ron: OH MYYYYYYYYY GOSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HELPP! HE-LLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!**

**(The pudding evaporating) **

**Ron: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY BABY! MY POOR BABY! COME BACK! COME BACK!**

**(Back to the present with the mob)**

**Ranga: I used the Cruciatus curse… it causes longer agony. **

**Viktor: I used Convundo.**

**(Everyone laughs)**

**Viktor: VAT!? My mazterz do not let me uze the dark magik outzide of the school. (Mutters) Those vankerz.**

**Rebecca: I used the Wingardium Leviosa spell.**

**(Everyone stares at her)**

**Rebecca: (hand gestures) WHAT! It's the only spell I can remember that does something effective.**

**Harry: I used Expelliarmus! (Puffs out chest in a manly way)**

**Me, Rebecca, Kayko15 and Ginny: (snorts) Figures.**

**Kayko15: I used Peskipiksi Pesternomi! That wanker had it coming to him. Fred, Me, Rebecca: (laughs)**

**Fred: Kayko15! Didn't Crabbe or Goyle use that spell? IT DOESN'T DO ANYTHING! (mutters) You're quite odd. Kayko15: FRED! TAKE THAT BACK! Fred: (takes time turner and goes back in time and takes that back)**

**Kayko15: THAT'S BETTER!**

**Me: Okay People! Now that that dolt is out of the way, on with the story. And Kayko15, you are NOT odd! Well… maybe a little but I'm way odder than you and I'll shut up now. (shuts up)**

* * *

_Author's Note: Okay, so I needed that there because I real__ly hated it when Ron slapped her and you needed something to take your mind off of how mean I am. Now I'm reminding you just so you know what happened last time. Also __**J.K. Rowling is the owner of ALL characters, spells, places and things… except Rini.**_

**Rini is mine for**** forever times infinity plus 20740274610407535253250715.**_SO THERE!_

_**Merlin really is not hers though… I guess the person who wrote King Arthur… forget his name. **__lmao. Ermm what else…_

_Nothing else except a dedication to:_

_Rebecca- an awesome friend who's been there very step of the way_

_Kayko15: My favourite reviewer who never fails to make me smile._

_And…_

_My friend who was__ temporarily in England (Name Not Available due to promise): Good Luck on your interviews and have fun at rehearsal and the 16/17 :D _

_Now on to the story…_

* * *

_Last Time on A Complicated Love…_

_(flash)_

"…I can't believe her! Why would she bring HIM! THEY HAVEN'T TALKED IN THE LONGEST TIME!!!"

_(flash)_

The little girl laughed as Fred put her on the ground. "Hello there cutie. I'm Fred, owner of the shop. Who are you?"

"I'm Catherine. Catherine Weasley."

_(flash)_

"Because he'll hurt you."

"He finds me attractive Ron! Just because he's the only guy who thinks I am doesn't mean you have to hate him." Hermione said, silently pitying herself. Ron walked towards her and held her at arms length.

"Hermione, he's not the only guy who thinks you're attractive!" There was a pop but everyone ignored it. "You're smart, talented, beautiful, caring, lovable, adorable and hot as hell. Who wouldn't love you?"

"WHAT?"

_(flash)_

"Fine, fine. My parents name are Penelope Clearwater and Percy Weasley"

"WHAT!"

_(flash)_

"…why don't we have Rini over for dinner? By herself, that is. If Percy came, he'd die with the first word he said."

"Great idea mate, but you should warn the others before she comes. Especially mum. She'll have a fit knowing her precious baby Percy had his OWN baby."

Fred laughed. "Got it. Give me 2-3 hours. Mum will probably be out for most the time. See ya soon!"

And with that, he left with a pop.

_(flash)_

"You BITCH!" and with that he slapped her on her cheek, leaving a red hand mark. Then he turned to run after Lavender. The tears started streaming down her cheeks. Ginny went to console her. "'Mione…" she said softly but Hermione shrugged her off.

Bill signaled to Mrs. Weasley and Ginny that Hermione might want to be alone with that they left Hermione there, sitting in the corner, sobbing.

_(A/N For those who understood that I am VERY proud. lol)_**  
**

* * *

**Ch. 16. Part One: VAT?**

"Vat are you all doing here?" Viktor asked Ginny, Bill and Molly as they entered the twins' room; now his room for the moment as well. "Vait… vat happeened?" he asked seeing Ginny's furious expression.

Molly burst into tears as she "relived" the horrible event.

"…and it turned out that Lavender Brownies—"

"Lavender Brown," Ginny muttered.

"—was there the whole time. The poor girl; she took what Ron said the wrong way."

"Vat? Laveender? Vhy iz she heere?"

"She's dating the bloody git." Ginny spat, "and as much as I hate her, I feel bad for her. She better dump the wanker."

"GINERVA WEASLEY! THAT'S YOUR BROTHER YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Molly shrieked, astonished.

"Ugh, don't remind me. Mum, honestly speaking, no brother of mine; no son of yours, would've done what that PRAT did." Ginny argued.

Molly fell silent. She walked to George's bed, where Viktor was sitting, and laid down with Viktor at her feet.

"Vat did he do?" Viktor asked angrily.

"What did he do? WHAT DID HE DO?!" Ginny screamed.

"Gin, calm down," Bill soothed. He, then, turned to Viktor. "I think you should go out for a while, let things cool down. Come back for dinner though. If Ron can't handle that, he can leave."

"VAT! No! I vill not leave. It iz veri ovious that Hermy-own-ninny iz upset. I vont to know VHY!" Viktor yelled, standing up from his place on George's bed.

"Listen Krum." Bill said sternly, "This fight happened because of you—"

"I vas invited." Viktor countered.

"Not by us, you weren't. This is our house, our rules. Hermy-ow— ahh! I mean Hermione has us to go to when she's good and ready. Right now she needs to be alone, she needs space. It would be better for her if you left for a few hours so she wouldn't have to worry about you." Bill ordered, his voice slightly deadly.

"But I von—"

"LISTEN KRUM!" Ginny threatened, "I am NOT in the mood for any arguments. You'll leave NOW or I'll hex you from infinity and beyond!"

"This is what happens when we let her watch Muggle movies. Does that even make sense?" Bill whispered to Molly. However, he saw that Molly had fallen asleep, having nightmares about her baby boy's horrible actions.

Viktor looked indecisive but was convinced when Ginny reached for her wand.

"Alright! Alright! I vill go! But I vill 'hurt 'im when I come back and vill 'urt anyone who tries to get in my vay."

Bill opened his mouth to protest but Ginny beat him to it.

"You can hurt him all you want but if you hurt anyone else, I'll hurt you." Ginny swore.

"Very vell." And with those words, Viktor disappeared on the spot.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Part Two: Somebody's Gonna Get a Hurt Real Bad.**

Fred walked into the Burrow to see Ron hugging Lavender. 'How revolting,' he thought.

He walked into the Burrow and saw that the room was empty … or at least he thought it was until he heard soft sobbing. He surveyed the room and saw a brown-haired girl in a corner.

"'Mione?" he said softly. Hermione looked up at him. There on her face was a red mark and as Fred approached her, it formed a hand-mark shape. Rage built in Fred but he decided to console her first.

She stood up and attempted to wipe her tears but they kept falling. He was now one foot away from her. "What's wrong?" he asked softly.

She looked into his eyes and then broke down. "Fred." She said softly and ran to hug him. She, once again, sobbed. Fred wrapped his arms around her and brushed her hair. 'A lot of people are crying today.' He thought.

"Shh…" he soothed, "Its okay. I'm here…" he paused, then asked, "Who did this?" gesturing to the mark on her face.

"R-R-Ron," she stuttered between sobs.

"Shh… come on 'Mione. He's a git." Fred assured her. He sounded calm but inside fury was building in him. "He'll pay," he added.

Hermione giggled softly. "You're not the only one who promised me that." Fred raised his eyebrows, so she added, "He found out about Viktor." Fred nodded but said, "That's not an excuse though." And with that, he walked away from her and went outside ignoring Hermione's calls for him.

* * *

"Oi! Ron!" he yelled, looking for him. He finally spotted Ron and Lavender behind a shed, snogging. He sped over to them and cleared his throat, causing the couple to part immediately. Lavender blushed and was about to leave but Fred stopped her.

"This won't take long." He said simply while she nodded. He then turned to Ron. "What's up Fred? How's the sh—" Ron started but Fred's fist connected with Ron's nose with so much force, Ron fell to the ground. Lavender screamed and ran to Ron's aid but Ron stopped her.

"She told you, didn't she?" he asked softly.

"No, you bastard! The mark you left on her face told me! What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Fred raged, about to hit him again.

"She called me Malfoy!" Ron said, hurt. "Malfoy, Fred! It's like the "m" word! _Accio First Aid._" A first aid kit flew at Ron and hit his nose, "Ah! Bloody hell! That hurts! Thanks a lot mate! You've probably broken my nose!"

"GOOD! You deserve it! You WERE acting like Malfoy Ron! Open your eyes! You've slapped the only girl that's had your back all these years! You git! Arse! Bastard! Malf—"

"Fred," a soft voice said from behind him. He turned to see Hermione there, eyes red and puffy, her skin pale and you could still see the hand-mark.

"He's not worth it," she added reassuringly. Fred wasn't sure if that was meant for him or herself.

"Hermione, I'm re—" Ron started.

"NO Ron! You've hurt me to much. Save your breath… I'm not worth it anyway," she said sadly. "Oh! And I've decided that I'm leaving!" she added before storming off towards the lopsided house.

"But Herm—"

"Stuff it Ron!" Fred yelled, frustrated. He chased after Hermione, leaving Ron and Lavender alone.

"Can you believe them Lav? They're mad at ME! I didn't do anyth—"

"You SLAPPED her?" she spat.

'Why am I the bad guy here? She called me MALFOY!' Ron thought.

"Lav, I had a good re—"

"Good reason my butt! Get your head out of your arse Ron! I can't believe you!" She took off after Fred, leaving Ron lying in the grass clutching his 'broken' nose.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Part Three: Best Day Ever**

"'Mione!" Fred called for what seemed the hundredth time. "Please come out. He's stupid so don't listen to him! You have everyone here for you!"

Hermione had locked herself into Ginny's room and said she was packing. It had been 30 minutes and as each minute went by, Fred was afraid she was really going to leave.

"Excuse me." Fred turned to see Lavender trying to make her way into Ginny's room. Fred sighed and moved. Hopefully she could talk Hermione out of it.

"'Mione. Please let me in hon." She called softly.

"NO!" yelled Hermione with all her might.

"''Mione, you know I know which locking charm you used. I could easily break it. I did teach it to you after all," Lavender threatened.

A minute went by then Hermione finally unlocked the door and opened it. Lavender turned to Fred who shook his head. "It's better if you go in."

She sighed, "I guess" and entered the room, leaving Fred in the hall.

'So… what do I do now?' he asked himself. Then it hit him _(A/N not literally :P)_. RINI! He almost forgot all about her. Fred trudged to his room, thinking of how to handle it all.

'I'll take a nap first.' He was extremely tired from the whole day's excitement; judging Hermione, being kissed by Hermione, chasing Hermione, talking to Hermione, going to work, finding out he has a niece, taking to his niece, coming home, comforting Hermione, punching Ron and NOW he had to tell everyone about Rini. However, even though the day's events were overwhelming, Fred secretly loved it. He spent so much time with Hermione and met his 2nd favourite person ever; Rini (George doesn't count, he's more a part of Fred than a separate person the way Fred saw it) AND he got to punch Ron for all the stupid things he's done.

Fred opened the door to his room, yawned and, without looking, jumped onto his bed.

"Ooof! Nice to see you too bro." said a muffled voice from beneath him.

"Aah!" Fred shouted and, in his rush to get off the bed, he tripped and fell face-flat to the floor.

"Oh, Fred! There you are sweetie," another voice sniffed.

"Mum, what's going on?" Ginny asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, and she looked to the floor. "FRED! Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," he muttered. He turned onto his back to see Ginny, Bill and his mum staring. "You guys, on the other hand, may want to take a seat. I have got big news for you."

* * *

**Chapter 16: Part Four: Oh boy!**

Bill, Ginny and Molly sat down on his bed.

Fred cleared his throat, "Okay, so I went to work right?" they nodded. "And once I get there, I hear Angelina yelling at some girl and it t―"

"Angelina?" his mother asked, "Nice girl she was. Down right rude now-a-days though. I don't see how you went out with her. She can really be a ―"

"MUM! Not the point here! So I go to save the little girl from Angelina. And I introduced myself. Her name was Catherine."

"So?" Ginny asked, bored, "Oh no Fred. Don't tell me you're hitting on a kid now! What next? Gonna bring her over to meet mum eh?" Bill and Ginny laughed.

"Ha ha. But yeah, she is coming over for dinner…" he looked at their blank faces, "…tonight," he added.

Everyone was appalled. "Yo-you ARE hitting on a little girl?" Ginny asked, her eyes practically bulging out of her sockets.

"Oh, yeah sorry. I forgot the important part. Her last name is Weasley." Fred said, ignoring his sister.

"WHAT!!!" his mother shrieked then fainted on the bed.

"Correction:," Ginny exclaimed, "YOU MARRIED A CHILD!?"

"I seriously think you need to spend less time with George." Fred advised, secretly laughing to himself.

"So you're saying that some kid claims to be a Weasley in a WEASLEY joke shop… did she have the red hair?" Bill questioned, not believing a word of it.

"It was Ginny's EXACT shade. I'm telling you! She IS a Weasley! And… I know which Weasley is her parent."

"Who? CHARLIE?" Bill joked. Everyone knew Charlie was not one to do such a thing. It was, also, very hard to get a date when you worked with Dragons.

"Percy." Fred said softly.

"WHAT?" Bill and Ginny yelled.

"B-but he…" Bill started.

"Too res-responsible…" Ginny continued.

"Wouldn't do THAT!" exclaimed Bill.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THE GIT! I HAVE A NIECE AND HE DIDN'T BOTHER TO TELL ME… US?" Ginny screamed.

"What just happened Bill?" Molly's voice asked. She seemed to be waking up.

'That was fast' Fred thought.

"It…it seems Percy had your first grandchild… 5 years ago." Fred answered nervously.

"5 YEARS AGO?!" she shrieked," Bu-but I raised him so well."

"Well, we aren't worrying about him tonight… she's coming for dinner tonight."

"Oh my, oh my, oh my… what's the darling's name again?"

"Catherine but she prefers Rini. Please be nice to her… she didn't know she had family other than Percy and Penelope."

"Penelope? As in Penelope Clearwater? She was the LAST person I expected to get pregnant in year… what year were they in?" Ginny ranted.

"Year 7." Bill answered for Fred, "But I actually think its great we get to meet Rini. I mean, she couldn't have come here by herself once she was born, even if she wanted to. I think Percy's got some explainin' to do though."

"So when is she and her parents coming?" Ginny asked excitedly. In her mind, she was singing, "I have a niece! I have a niece!"

"Rini's coming in about 1 ½ hours. I didn't want her to remember her first visit her as the one where Percy gets beaten up. So after tonight, we'll owl Percy and ask him when he AND HIS FAMILY are free," Fred winked.

"YEAH! Then can we pound him?" Ginny asked, "Better yet, I will hex him."

"I HAVE MY FIRST GRANDCHILD" Molly suddenly shouted, earning looks from everyone.

"You didn't act this way for Victoire," Bill whined, somewhat jokingly, as he watched his mother jump up and down. Fleur would have been offended by his mum's reaction seeing as she thought she had given birth to the first Weasley grandchild.

"But she is so young still! Only 3 months… she'd never remember me! And Fleur, as darling as she may be, doesn't let me feed her! She wouldn't even let me hold her until you told her to let me. So NOW I get to meet my first grandchild AND feed her my delicious cooking." Molly beamed.

"Well then, hop to it Mum! She'll be here in about 1 ½ hours!" Fred exclaimed, joining in on his mother's excitement.

His mother bustled out the room, muttering all the things she had to do to make everything perfect.

"This isn't a prank, is it Fred?" Bill asked him in a brotherly manner.

"NO! Why would I make this up? I can't believe some of you don't think I have a serious side," he retorted defensively.

"Okay, okay. It's just… I can't see Percy doing this kind of thing.

"He was of age! Sue him if you want!" Ginny commented.

"Gin!" Bill yelled, not sure what his sister was thinking, "Aren't you the least bit mad at him?"

"Of course I am! But tonight is about Rini, not him… so drop it!"

Fred was shocked by Ginny's sudden maturing but decided to shrug it off.

"We've got some planning to do mates! So hurry!"

* * *

**Chapter 16: Part Five: Ron is a (insert synonyms for git here)**

"Hermione, back there Ron was be―" Lavender started, trying to get her attention as Hermione was carefully watching her.

"It's okay! Lavender, I get it! I'll just leave! I'm making things so much worse around here! I already caused a fight between you and Ron and you just came TODAY!"

"HERMIONE! That was not your fault! Ron was being―"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. It was not my fault at all! I mean I didn't do anything wrong!" Hermione retorted sarcastically.

"You didn't! It's all Ron's fa―"

"Yeah right. Lavender, who are you kidd―"

"WILL YOU JUST LET ME TALK HERMIONE?" Lavender yelled at the top of her lungs, her face red.

Hermione immediately shut her open mouth and sat down on the bed with her eyes open.

"Ron was a git. It's his fault that all this happened but before…" she sighed, "before I was jealous of you for being so close to Ron. I mean, you've been friends for like 7, 8 years and I have only been friends with him for a month. You know how he works; I don't. You seem to know how he'll react to certain things―"

"I didn't think he'd slap me." Hermione said it so softly, while she turned away, not wanting Lavender to see her tears.

Lavender walked towards her and sat down beside Hermione on the bed. She wrapped her arms around Hermione and said, "I'm sorry he did that. If I had known he did that before chasing after me then I wouldn't have talked to him… so I plan to do that now until he apologizes and deserves to be forgiven."

Hermione sniffed, "Thanks Agent Gibson." They both laughed. They had made nicknames for each other using their first dates' last name.

"No problem Agent Krum. Anything for a friend. I mean friendship is like Viktor Krum; it always catches your quaffle _(A/N: LMAOOOO that does not belong to me, it belongs to Moony [aka Rebecca ;))_

Hermione laughed, "You mean snitch?"

"Yeah, whatever. Same difference." Lavender smirked.

Then they sat there, talking to each other about the good old days at Hogwarts that they had, forgetting all about the boy they left outside.

* * *

**Rebecca: Wow.**

**Ginny: You're right there.**

**Hermione: That was a lot of stuff in one chapter.**

**Me: (beams) Really?**

**George: No. They're totally kidding. You didn't at all have five parts.**

**Fred: (hits him) You did okay Meira. I love you for giving the readers this much.**

**Me: Really?**

**Fred: (nods)  
Me: (faints)**

**Rebecca: rofl.**

**Me: NO! Don't say rofl. This is dialogue… GOSH! Ha ha**

**Ranga: Meera, I think you forgot the point of this.**

**Me: Oh… right. Thanks… who wants the honours?**

**(silence)**

**Me: They can go on a date with Rebecca.**

**George, Ben (from Naturally Sadie), Jed and Daniel (from The Realm of Possibility): OH ME!! ****PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!**

**Jed: (to Rebecca) Hey cutie.**

**Rebecca: (****like**** dies and sighs:) I love you**

**George: (cries)**

**Me: I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'll try to update once every week. The thing is, all this time I've just been typing up things that I had already written up during the summer. NOW, I have to make things up (lol… now I get the REAL point of this) so hopefully it's still as good.**

'Til next time :D


	17. Uncovering Secrets

**Disclaimer:**

**Rebecca: It's been a while Meira.**

**Me: Yeah, yeah, yeah. You've told me just about EVERYDAY! But yes, sorry for the delay but as I told you, I have only 2 chapters after this so please make sure you read the Author's note at the end. There's a message for those concerned about this fanfic.**

**Hermione: Meira forgot to mention that J.K. Rowling is the owner of all Harry Potter things EXCEPT Rini who preciously belongs to Meira.**

**Me: You bet!**

**Fred: Shall we get started?**

**Me: (sighs) uh huh **

**Fred: Alright then. Enjoy Everyone!**

**Me: You have pretty eyes (giggles)**

**Rebecca: Scary… Meira doesn't giggle. **

**Me: OH! By the way everyone, if you haven't realized by now… I love drama. Just lettin' you all know **

* * *

Ron figured that he did nothing wrong. He had been sitting on the ground for the last 45 minutes pondering about everyone's actions towards him. 

'She got what was coming for her,' he concluded as he stood up _[A/N: What a git!_

He heard his mum yelling about something and decided that watching her yell at someone else would cheer him up. Then he would find Lavender.

He walked into the Burrow to find streamers everywhere, the table lengthened to fit a good 30 people, a large banner reading, "Welcome to our family!" and his mom bustling around; vegetables were cutting themselves, a skinned chicken was walking away and Ginny rummaging through a storage closet; a neat pile of her old clothes by her feet.

He smirked, "You guys are a little late."

Ginny and Molly turned to him, their faces wearing a look of confusion. However once they saw Ron standing there, the looks changed slowly to disbelief then anger. They then returned their attention to what they were previously doing.

"Victoire was born 3 MONTHS AGO!" he yelled, furious that they ignored him.

Ginny giggled a little, which only made him angrier. He strode over to where she was with her back turned to him and almost pulled her up by her hair when a strong spell lifted him off the ground, letting him hang there, in the air upside-down, helplessly.

"What is wrong with you Ronald?" Molly shouted, truly disappointed in her son.

"Oh, just hanging around… what's it look like mother?" he spat, "Some git is letting me hang here and isn't letting me down. I bet it's Hermione too!"

"Well… that "git" won't be letting you down seeing as it is I who is letting you hang there. So how about a little chat? One talking about how wrong it is to abuse others… to think you were going to hurt your own sister! AND BECAUSE SHE'S GIGGLING AT A PHOTO ALBUM!"

Ron looked over to Ginny and saw that she was indeed looking through an old album of Percy wearing a pink dress, heels and lipstick.

He noticed something though. Ginny seem completely oblivious to the argument that was happening right behind her back.

"When did you start using Snape's spells?" he asked his mother in a rude tone.

"Excuse me! First of all Ronald, it is PROFESSOR Snape to you! He has done so much for you and Harry and Hermione. HE DEVOTED HIS LIFE TO PROTECT YOUR BEST FRIEND'S LIFE! Not to mention he helped your father and I and the Order. Secondly, I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Oh please mum. Yo-you c-c-can't b-be se-ser-serious-s," he stuttered, the blood rushing to his head, causing it to throb. "Y-you used L-L-_Levicorpus_ and M-_Muffliato_ and Haa-arry found out Snape… P-P-P-Professor S-Snape," he corrected himself after his mother's hard glare, "c-crea-ated th-th-those spe-ells. O-of course the s-s-spells are HIS! I-I can't believe you're using them! I forbid-d-d you to use them!"

A second later, he fell face first to the floor without warning.

"Ooof! Mum! Why'd you do that? I've already been punched in the face for no rea—"

He stopped when he saw his mother looking the angriest he's ever seen her.

"YOU forbid ME? Ronald Bilius Weasley, I AM YOUR MOTHER! It is NOT the other way around! I was the one with you in my stomach for 9 ½ months! _[A/N Who else got that line in a lecture? ;)_ I brought you into this world! How DARE you even think such things! You know, I thought the war would change you for the better Ronald… but you've only turned out worse.

"And personally, I'm happy you were hurt today. After what you did to Hermione, you deserved it." _[A/N: It always comes back to Hermione doesn't it? (sighs) tsk tsk_

"But I didn't do anything!"

"YOU SLAPPED THE POOR GIRL! SHE is the one who didn't do anything!"

"WHAT? She made me and Lavender have a fight! She made me look bad in front of Lavender when I was trying to make her feel better!" he paused, "She called me Malfoy," he whispered.

"Oh wow. Ronald, she called you MALFOY? My my my. It's the worst insult in the whole book," Molly retorted, rolling her eyes.

"I KNOW IT IS! Mum it hurt so m—"

"Goodness Ronald! You do not know the meaning of sarcasm do you?"

"B—"

"She didn't cause anything to happen. She didn't know Lavender was there! She didn't know you would make a romantic scene out of cheering her up. HOW CAN YOU BLAME HER! And I'm very sorry to say this but what you fighting about this afternoon was PATHETIC! You don't own this house so you do NOT decide who stays and who goes! So as long as Hermione wants Viktor Crumbles or whatever his name is, to be here… HE WILL! Any problems?"

"Yeah! I do have a problem! My family is sticking up for some girl I met at school instead of me! I'm your blood! That girl isn't family! That girl—"

"Hermione is like a daughter to me! She and her guest will not be leaving this house!"

"It's me or her! Take your pick mum. You DID give birth to me…so I think the choice is obvious."

Molly sighed. After a few minutes, she looked up at him sadly and said, "Ronald… you're right. My choice is obvious." Ron grinned happily and went to go upstairs.

"I'll give you 20 minutes to pack," he heard his mother say. He turned immediately, almost losing his footing. "WHAT!" he yelled.

His own mother was kicking him out! His mother… MOLLY WEASLEY… no. She didn't mean, she couldn't mean it. She wouldn't be able to handle him leaving. But when Ron looked at her expression, he could tell she wasn't lying. What he couldn't see was that it was killing her having to tell him this.

"Mum, you… you can't be serious," he said softly, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Ron, sweetie, you—" Molly sighed. She felt like an awful mother. She knew that once he left, she wouldn't be able to hold the tears that were threatening to fall. But Ron has other places to go to while Hermione's parents weren't even speaking with her. "You gave me a choice and I chose. However, if you decide you can live civilly with Hermione, then you may stay. But let me just inform you… Lavender has told me she will be staying by Hermione's side; meaning here. It's your choice."

Ron considered this. He glared at his mother as he said, "Fine. I'll stay. But the moment Lavender says she'll stay by my side, I'm leaving. It seems even my own mother doesn't want me here." Ron spat and stomped upstairs.

Molly sat down at the table and held her head in her hands.

'I was wrong,' she thought, 'the tears are coming even though he's still here.' 

* * *

"Bill! Did you tell Charlie to come over?" Molly asked her son as she put her make-up on.

"Yes mum!' he called back to her.

"What about Harry? Sirius? Teddy?"

"Well mum, I couldn't invite Teddy! He's only one! But I told Harry and Sirius to bring him."

"That's my boy! Now, where's your father?"

"He'll be late, but I told him all about her!"

Hermione could hear the conversation from Ginny's room. She looked next to her to see the sleeping form of Lavender. 'She must be so tired!' she thought, pitying the girls. 'She's been through so much today.' _[A/N: I think 'Mione's been through so much more_

Hermione let Lavender continue to sleep and exited the door.

"Mrs. Weasley? Bill? Ginny? Fred? Anyone here?"

Mrs. Weasley came at once. Hermione had to stifle a laugh; Molly's sudden appearance reminded Hermione of a house elf.

"Call me Molly dear. Now what's the matter?" she asked in a concerned voice. Hermione loved Molly. She was always so protective over her.

"Well, I was wondering if anyone was coming over. I overheard you and Bill talk—"

"Oh! Silly me, I forgot to tell you, Ronald and Lavender what's going on. FRED!" she shouted, "Fredrick! Please come here!"

"Coming!" Fred's faint voice said. Hermione did not dare to turn when she heard him apparate behind her. For some reason, she felt her stomach flop as he brushed his arm against her shoulder, moving to her side.

"What's up mum? She could be here any minute." Fred said as he came to Hermione's side. 'Who is he talking about?' Hermione asked herself.

"Yes, I know that honey but it seems you've forgotten to enlighten Hermione, Lavender and Ronald about her."

'Who! WHO ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!'

"Sorry about that mum. They seemed a little… ermm… busy at the time." Fred looked at Hermione with a worried look in his eyes. She smiled lightly, letting him know she was fine now.

"It's quite alright but Fred, she'll be here soon. Please tell Hermione, Lavender and Ron what happened today and what you found out. I'll let you know when she arrives." With that, Molly went back downstairs.

Fred turned to Hermione. "Are you okay now?" he asked sincerely. Hermione smiled.

"Yes, Lavender helped me out but I think you punching him actually made my day."

"Ha, yeah that was — wait… you saw that?" Fred only remembered her being there after the punch; when he was "insulting" Ron.

Hermione simply nodded.

"And you didn't stop me?" She shook her head causing Fred to smirk. "You surprise me everyday Granger, you know that?" he winked, playfully using her last name.

Hermione blushed but cleared her throat. "Are you going to tell me who's coming or not?"

Fred snapped his head back up and looked at her. "Yeah, but I need to tell Lavender and Won-Won too."

"Lavender's in Gin's room but I don't know where Ronald is."

"Well, I'll look for him. He's probably in his room though. You go to Ginny's room while I go get Ron, okay?"

"Sure." Hermione disappeared behind the door and Fred headed upstairs to Ron's room.

Fred was about to knock on the door but remembered all the things he said to Ron that day. 'Ron may not be too happy to see me.' He thought. 'Lavender should be the one to go get him.'

Fred was about to turn around and get her when he heard sobs coming from the other side. 'No way,' he thought, 'it isn't Ron. It isn't Ron. It isn't Ron. Please, please, PLEASE say that it's Harry being overemotional…' he told himself. Fred hadn't seen or heard Ron cry for a good 8 or 9 years. And when he did cry, Fred always softened up. He heard more soft sobs and then the sound of glass breaking.

Fred groaned, 'I guess I'm going in there.' He knocked on the door.

"Go away." He heard a strained voice say.

"Ron. Please let me in!"

"GO AWAY!" Ron started shouting, now knowing it was Fred who wanted in, "You've punched me already today—"

"And I'm NOT sorry for that!" Fred retorted harshly. He heard Ron choke on a sob. 'Damn it Fred, calm down!' he scolded himself.

"Look Ron. You're my brother and no matter what idiotic, pointless, and prat-like thing you do, it won't change the fact. So let me in." Fred stated.

He heard the door unlock and opened the door. He closed it immediately after he entered the room.

The room, he noticed, was a complete mess. It looked as though the first thing Ron did was smash everything he could; lamps, photo frames, mirrors, and so much more. Fred was about to take another step when he noticed something on the ground, shimmering in the light.

He bent down and picked it up. It was the watch Molly and Arthur had given him for his of-age, 17th birthday. The glass, he noticed, was cracked.

"Reparo," Fred muttered; watching the glass mend right before his eyes and walked over to Ron, who was curled up on his bed. "Here," he said softly.

Ron turned to face him and Fred had to hold in his surprise. He looked horrible and so miserable. It sort of reminded Fred of Sirius and how his looked after 12 years in Azkaban. Ron looked at least 10 years older than he really was. There were dark bags under his eyes as if he had lack of sleep and his eyes were puffy and red, as if he cried for days-on-end.

"Keep it," Ron said, barely audible but Fred could hear the pain in his voice, "I don't want it."

"Look Ron, if this has something to do with this afternoon—"

"It has nothing to do with this afternoon. It has EVERYTHING TO DO WITH MY RUDDY, CRAPPY LIFE!" Ron sat up and his face was now red with anger.

"What? What do you mean?" Fred asked, hoping Ron would calm down. He could just imagine Rini walking into the Burrow to hear "Uncle Ron" yelling at the top of his lungs.

Ron sighed, pointed at the door and nonchalantly made their conversation private with the _Muffliato_ spell.

"I mean… ALL my life I've been the underdog. When I was five with you and George trying to make me make an unbreakable vow… of COURSE I would do it because I felt like a loner if I couldn't hang out with any of my cooler, older brothers."

Fred inwardly beams. He didn't know Ron thought so greatly of him.

"My life was trying to please my parents and you guys. I was never recognized for anything. I mean, when I got my Hogwarts letter, Mum and Dad were trying to stop Ginny from using so much magic after you changed her hair colour. They barely even realized I got the letter until I asked them when we were going to Diagon Alley.

"And THEN! Then I met my best mates ever, Harry and Hermione. Great right? WRONG! They're the best friends ever but being best mates with Harry was like a death sentence. First year, I played LIVE chess and was knocked out… not to mention we battled an ogre. Second year was when Ginny and the Chamber of Secrets happened. I mean, Lockhart was terrible! And the whole "Everyone is getting petrified" thing didn't help either. Especially when Hermione was petrified. I felt useless… I couldn't do anything. And then THIRD YEAR!" Ron groaned.

Fred knew Ron had despised his third year the most. That year, he learned that his dearest and oldest friend who was with the family for almost all his life was not actually the rat they had thought him to be but Peter Pettigrew; an old friend to James Potter but also the man who brought an end to James and Lily's lives.

"Third year was tough, I know." Fred said, knowing Ron would have trouble with explaining it.

"My life's been a rollercopter… or whatever those Muggles call it… ever since Harry became apart of it. Being friends with him is great but I feel all I'll ever be is "Harry Potter's sidekick" or apart of the "Golden Trio". People never see me as Ron." A tear trickled down Ron's cheek telling Fred that there was more.

"I was a git… a jerk. I know but…" he choked on a sob, "but… mum… Mum chose 'Mione over me!" he cried.

"What!" Fred asked, louder than he had intended to say it. Hermione was great but for his mother to actually say that!

Ron nodded vigorously. "Yeah! I told her wither Hermione stays or I do and she chos—" he stopped, rubbing the back of his head. "What d'you hit me for!?"

"YOU TOLD MUM THAT SHE HAD TO CHOOSE WHO TO KICK OUT?"

Ron meekly nodded.

"YOU DOLT! You know mum! She doesn't have the heart to kick Hermione out! I mean, who would 'Mione go to? Her parents? YOU KNOW THEY STILL AREN'T TALKING TO HER RIGHT?"

"Oh yeah… I'd better apologize then, eh?"

"APOLOGIZE?**APOLOGIZE!!! **YOU'D BETTER BEG FOR MERCY! NOW GET CLEANED UP AND MEET ME IN GINNY'S ROOM"

"I know, I know…Wait! WAIT?" Ron asked, surprised that was his whole lecture and that Fred would change the subject so quickly.

"I'll explain later but if you're not in that room in 2 minutes, you'll be giving me a reason to hex you!" And with that, Fred left the room, leaving a frantic-looking Ron gaping at the door. 

* * *

"Fred, stop it," Hermione said for the fourth time in what felt like an hour. 

The moment Fred entered Ginny's room, he had began to pace. 'Rini will be here any second! Where is Ron!' Fred stopped pacing and turned to face Lavender and Hermione.

"How long has it been since I've gotten here?"

Hermione groaned. "It's only been about 1 minute Fred." Fred started to pace again. "Okay! Will you PLEASE STOP IT?" she yelled, raising her hands in the air from exasperations.

"Sorry, really sorry. It's just… she can be here any second."

"Mmm… who will be here?" Lavender mumbled, waking from her slumber.

"I'll tell you once R—"

The door flew open. There was Ron in black trousers and a blue t-shirt. "FRED! DON'T HEX ME! I STILL HAD…" he checked his watch, "20 seconds to get here! Please don't hurt me."

"What's HE doing here?" Lavender asked in the strongest voice she thought was impossible to come from her.

"Ron needs to know who's coming as well." Fred answered calmly as he closed the door.

"Someone's coming?" Ron asked as he moved to sit next to Lavender who was ignoring him. He tried to wrap his arm around her but she shrugged it off and moved closer to Hermione. Ron pouted but didn't even try to pursue her anymore; he knew Hermione wasn't one to hesitate to hex him.

"Yes. Someone's coming. Her name is Catherine. Catherine Weasley." Fred closed his eyes, waiting for a negative response.

"You're MARRIED?" Ron yelled.

"Oooh, who's she?" Lavender winked.

Fred smirked. Something was seriously wrong with his family (the younger members at least). Fred saw Lavender sitting on the edge of the bed; waiting for more details, Ron gaping at him; 'Does he truly expect me to be married and hide it? Pssht. I'd flaunt my wife off.' Fred turned to Hermione, who was grinning like a maniac.

"'Mione?"

Hermione looked at Fred, her eyes beaming. "Yes?"

"Why are you grinning?" Hermione stopped grinning and looked nervous.

"Well— uh — you said that — uh — some little girl named Rini was — uh — coming or somethi—"

"Ermm… I haven't told you her nickname was Rini yet… or that she was a little girl."

The other two turned to Hermione, gaping. Hermione looked like she was on her deathbed; She had paled and her eyes were on Fred, widening with fear.

"Hermione," Fred said in a dangerously cool tone, "How do you know Rini?"

Hermione gulped, "I — uh — I- I don't… it-it was a — slip of the tongue?" Her lie came out more like a question.

"Granger," Fred said in an even cooler voice, as Hermione flinched at the harsh use of her last name, "Tell me HOW! YOU! KNOW! HER!" he yelled and at once, tears streamed down her face.

Lavender moved to console her but Hermione dropped to her knees, out of Lavender's reach, put her hands on her face and sobbed.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she sobbed out.

Fred's heart broke at this. He hadn't meant to yell. He moved over to Hermione's shaking figure and puller her into a hug. She looked up at him.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled softly.

"Shh… I'm sorry love. I shouldn't have yelled. Just, please, tell me how you know Rini."

Hermione nodded and leant into him, causing Ron to glare at the two. "Percy told me. He told me during my fifth year, when he left this house. He told me he needed to tell someone but couldn't tell you; any of you. So naturally, he turned to me. We had been quite close because of our similarities and he knew I would keep his secret safe. He told me about how he had impregnated Penelope—"

"WHAT!" Ron roared. "**PERCY!** PERCY? As in my older brother Percy? Agh… he was… eww."

Lavender, on the other hand, looked pleased. "Penelope is kind of lucky. Percy is quite the charmer."

Fred and Hermione burst out laughing while Ron scowled. "Baby, I don't like you talking about my brothers like that."

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Lavender retorted. Ron glared and was about to open his mouth to say something.

"What else did he say?" Fred asked quickly to stop the argument from growing.

"He told me she was 2 at the time and he had deemed me as the godmother." Hermione smiled slightly.

"Why didn't he tell us before?" Ron asked, annoyance ringing in his voice.

"He knew you were Voldemort's target; taking Harry in every summer and all. I was less known for my relationship with Harry after Rita Skeeter shut up. He didn't want Rini or Penelope to be in danger so he fought with Mr. Weasley. Then he moved out, found a house and lived with his daughter and wife.

"He said he felt horrible every time he heard about you or saw you guys. And when he saw they were trying to capture us, he felt terribly awful because it looked like he was on their side; against us; against you," she added, look at Fred and Ron.

"But we could've protected them!" Ron exclaimed. "We were protected by the Fidelius charm and—"

"Ron, we couldn't have protected them. Death Eaters were controlling the Ministry and they were keeping an eye on us. They knew Mum and Dad were apart of the Order. If Percy, his wife and daughter had walked in here, they would become suspicious of where his loyalty lies. You never know what they would do after that. They wouldn't hesitate to hurt Penelope or Rini to get Percy on their side." Fred argued.

"Yeah, I guess. But he should've told us anyways," Ron replied, glumly.

"How thick can you get Ron?" Lavender scolded. Obviously, she was still angry with him. "He didn't have a chance to tell us!" He couldn't tell us without putting Catherina—"

"Catherine" Hermione and Fred corrected her together.

"Yeah whatever, without putting Cath-er-ine in danger," she stressed the name.

Fred looked down at Hermione. "'Mione, isn't she beautiful?"

Hermione smiled; her eyes once again bright but they showed her thoughts weren't in the Burrow. They traveled back to when Hermione met Rini over the winter break; when Rini was two-years-old.**  
**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**George: I love how when you heard Ron crying you hoped it was just Harry being overemotional.**

**Fred: (shrugs) Well, it IS an instinct.**

**Harry: I take offense to that.**

**Ginny: Harry, babe, it IS somewhat true.**

**Rebecca: (whispers to me) Did she just say "babe"?**

**Harry: So what… are we back to "picking on Harry in the Author's Notes" now?**

**Me: Erm… pretty much. But hey! It wasn't MY idea.**

**Ranga: Yeah. It was me. Muahahahahahaha.**

**Harry: So it's not enough that I had some crazy, evil wizard trying to kill me all my life? (sniffs) What did I do to deserve this?**

**Me: Pfft… everything.**

**Harry: You're mean!**

**Me: (sighs) What did I say?**

**Harry: (sniffs) It isn't what you said… it's how you said it.**

**Rebecca: ROFL. He's a GIRL!**

**(Everyone other than Harry laughs)**

**Harry: Well, at least I didn't slap Hermione!**

**Kayko15: YOU BASTARD! You don't remind ANYONE of something so horrid!**

**Hermione: I'm fine, really. Plus Harry, you don't know that yet.**

**Harry: Oh… well this isn't the story.**

**Ranga: You know what? This chick's right.**

**Harry: I'm NOT a chick!**

**Rebecca, Meera, Kayko15, Ginny and Hermione: DON'T CALL GIRLS CHICKS!**

**Ginny and Meera: Only Harry ;)**

**Ranga: I didn't call you girls chicks… I called HARRY a chick… so it's okay. But this is supposed to be like a "Please Review Everyone" kind of thing.**

**Me, Rebecca and Kayko15: Please Review Everyone!**

**Fred and George: Please review everyone (they wink)**

**Me and Kayko15: (sighs and chases them)**

**Ginny, Hermione and Harry: Please review everyone!**

**Me: (runs back) Soo… this is the part you all have to pay attention to. As I said in the Disclaimer****, I only have 2 more chapters. So I wanted to know whether you would like:**

**One chapter every month OR**

**Giving you the chapters once they're typed up then waiting a long while for the next chapter… then the next. Etc. **

**I also have some different plot ideas of where to take this. So message me if you want to know… I'll try to get to everyone but this decision will only be made in 2-4 chapters so we have a while until then**

'**Til Next Time,**

**Meira (NaturallyPotter)**


	18. Author Note Numero 2

**Author's Note:**

Okay, I feel like an arse for not updating. No, not an arse, a prick, a jerk, a prat, stupid… come on, help me out here. And I am deeply, truly sorry for that. I was too busy (and distracted) but that's no excuse, so I promise that I will update today. I'm going to type up the chapter and make up the disclaimer and author notes today so it'll be up in the afternoon.

And trust me, this story is gonna have a HUGE twist in the chapter after the next so you don't want to miss it!! Bigger than the last… but Kayko15 and all, you'll have to see the twist grow and grow and grow. I hope you'll love it.

I am VERY sorry again!!

And I hope you all are having a kick arse (a.k.a. me) summer.

Love, Meira

PS I would like to thank EVERYONE who has reviewed for this fanfic EVER. That would be:

**RubeusHagrid34**

**Kayko15 **(who's my inspiration for every, single chapter:) )

**Rob-girl**

**Angel Weasley**

**Carnivorous Angel**

**samy-latina** (you're so sweet, hon:) )

**KaraSays**

**BeccaOrton93** (Honestly, your review made me want to cry. That's how happy I felt)

**beccafalls **(who's stuck by me and has contributed to this story by giving my inspiration with her own stories)

**The Dead Snake**

**mikemicalromanc**

**Tradawn**

**EdibleDarkMark**

**Jade Wildcat**

**I'd rather live in books **(And I must agree, I would rather live in them too)

**babybader22**

**The-Worlds-Naneth**

**Your-the-one-worth-waiting-…**

**Taylor5795**

**Albi1**

**Lady Mage**

**environmentALY**

**Ranga** (Who's helped me figure out what in the world I was going to do for an overall plot. Thankies:) )

**Caramel Crazy**

**Trinity Cloud**

**Ill-b-his-mrs**

**Nimeway**

**SomedayEngland**

**Taylor5795**

**Madeline D Barrie**

**Rebecca**

**Rogue200315**

**SADFREDSGURL1988**

**g****ardenofwords**

**c****oonassblondie**

**Med**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND

**Brianne:)**

I love you all!! And Rebecca, don't hold that against me for that certain person you seem to be so pro for:P I'm sorry if I spelled your name wrong or if I missed you:( I did not do intentionally

And I would also like to thank all of you who have added me to your story alerts, favorite author, author alert, and favorite story :D It means so much to me!!

And I would love to thank all those who've dedicated their time to even simply glance at this fanfic. If anything, it's for all you whom I continue this story for. I was thinking of stopping because, surprise surprise, without fanfiction my grades are awesome. But I love this story and the feeling your reviews and the adding-of-me to favourites/alerts give me. And I _finally_ have a clue as to what my story is going to turn out as... so please bear with me

I'll definitely type and add another chapter now that it's summer and Rebecca is not here to come over secretly and play Sims with me or watch movies. Darn, I miss that girl. And I miss all of you. I hope you all forgive me.


	19. Gawdmommy?

**Disclaimer:**

**Snape: Well, well, well, what do we have here?**

**Meira: (groans) Snape, not now. I feel horrible.**

**Snape: You're very late to update Ms. Seeley **_(not my real last name but has almost the same meaning)._

**Meira: I **_**know**_** Snape. Leave me alone.**

**Snape: I will not be spoken to in such a rude way. I think this calls for a 2 foot essay on how incredible I am.**

_**(**__**Heroic music plays)**_

**George: Look! It's a bird!**

**Fred: It's a plane!**

**Ron: It's…**

_**(Harry appears)**_

**All: **_**(lamely)**_** just Harry.**

**Snape: **_**(screams and flees)**_

_**(Har**__**ry does Superman hero pose)**_

**Meira: **_**(sighs) **_**My hero.**

**Harry: **_**(smiles)**_** Yes. Yes I am. I am the greatest hero e― Oh look! A penny!**

**All: **_**(groans)**_

**Rebecca: I th―**

**George: **_**(tackles her and drags her away)**_

**Meira: Um… okay. So, I'm sorry to all. I'm a lazy, stupid, little girl. I'm very, very, very sorry!**

**Fred: She is! I'm a witness!**

**Hermione: It's amazing how she distracts herself though. She watched the O.C. online and now she's watching all of Gilmore Girls. **

**Meira: Aw, shucks.**

**Ginny: Oh, by the way, she doesn't own the characters from Harry Potter. Ms. JK Rowling does.**

**Meira: Yeah… wait… I don't? **_**(cries)**_

**Harry: Where have you been anyways, Gin?**

**Ginny: Watching Gilmore Girls.**

**Meira:… WHAT?! **_**(runs to the television then runs back remembering she watches it online)**_** MOVE!**

**Fred: Meira, you have a problem.**

**Meira: **_**(sniffs) **_**I do not.**

**George: **_**(appears out of nowhere) **_**You do!**

**Fred: You do too, George.**

**George: **_**(sniffs) **_**I do not. **

**Ron: Oh yeah, where's Rebecca?**

**Meira: Shut up, Ron. No one likes you!**

**Ron: **_**(cuts himself)**_

**Fred: Ron, you have a problem.**

**Draco: I like men.**

**Joe Jonas: AWKWARD!**

**Draco: **_**(flaps hand) **_**oooh, you're cute. **_**(winks flirtatiously)**_

**Joe Jonas: SOS!!**

_**(music to SOS starts playing)**_

**Draco: Aw, you're playing a song for me!!**

**Everyone else: **_**(stares)**_

**Everyone else: **_**(backs off slowly)**_

**Meira:**_** (pops up)**_** Enjoy!!**

* * *

"This is our home, Hermione." Percy told her, as she got out of the fireplace.

"It's beautiful," she managed to say but was in awe of how neat and gorgeous the house was.

'Leave it to Percy to have a neat, organized and stunning house.' Hermione thought.

The house was Victorian-styled. The walls were an ivory color while the tiles were white granite with specks of brown. Hermione spun around slowly, taking in the glamorous look. The doors were a glorious, rich maroon colour with beautiful stained-glass portraying a moving scene of a Veela dancing. The couches were classically Muggle-styled and there were various paintings, portraits and antiques. There was not a speck of dust to be found and everything was shining in the sunlight. It was simply gorgeous and magical, no pun intended.

"Penelope! I'm home sweetheart!" Percy yelled in a sing-song voice.

Hermione abruptly turned to Percy. "Penelope?" She was surprised the couple had stayed together.

Percy, gracefully, smiled and walked towards a chair. "Take a seat Hermione."

Hermione looked around and saw that all the couches were still wrapped in plastic. She sighed. 'Of course. There's always something that shows Percy's obsessive infatuation with cleanliness.' Hermione pulled out her wand and using her skills from transfiguration, made a comfortable-looking chair appear. Percy made an impressed sound which Hermione chose to ignore. She plopped herself down and looked at Percy, her face bearing no expression.

"What surprise is there here Percy? Was it the fact that you married Penelope? Because as happy as that may be, I have to go check on Harry and Ron."

It was winter. The previous few days ago, Nagini had attacked Arthur and everyone was staying with Sirius, not that she wanted Percy to know the latter bit.

Percy had all but dragged Hermione from Hogwarts before she had the chance to go to the Burrow to be received by either the twins or Mrs. Weasley. From there, she was to be apparated to the hospital with Harry and Ron to visit Mr. Weasley. The only reason why Hermione had agreed to go was because Professor Dumbledore had convinced her _"it would be wise as to follow Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger. There may be something awaiting you that should be taken care of right away."_ Hermione would've been able to resist had she not looked at Dumbledore's eyes. 'His damn twinkling eyes!' Hermione proclaimed with fury in her thoughts.

"Hermione." Percy's voice had changed. It sounded grave and Hermione noted the hint of pain. Hermione locked eyes with him.

"Is—is dad alright?" his voice had lost all seriousness when his voice cracked at the word "dad".

"If you had STAYED then you would know now wouldn't you?" Hermione bit back.

Percy recognized the tone in her voice. It was the tone she used for whenever she was defending someone; her way of protecting someone. Percy slouched in his chair and said through a teary voice, "It's― it's complicated. I asked you to come here for a reason Hermione… you're the godmo―"

Hermione saw a flash of red as Percy was pushed back in his chair and fell back.

"Daddy! Home!" a little girl's voice replied.

Percy laughed. "Yes dear, daddy home. Come on now. Let's get off our wittle back and meet your godmommy."

Percy got up and was carrying a little toddler. "No way!" Hermione yelled. The little girl had Ginny's exact shade of strawberry red hair. Hermione recognized the eye color to be close to someone she knew. Ron? No. He had sky blue eyes. Dumbledore? 'Yes Hermione, because Dumbledore is related to Percy in EVERY way!' Then she knew who… FRED! The girl's eyes were a couple shades lighter than Fred's dark, intense blue colour. The girl had a trait from every Weasley. Molly's sweet smile, Ron's nose and you could tell she was going to be Arthur's height. This little girl was Percy's daughter and ― wait… did he say godmother?

"Who she?" the little girl asked, pointing at Hermione who now looked shocked and was anticipating to hear more. Percy grabbed the finger that was aimed at Hermione.

"Sweetie, it's not polite to point at others," he grinned as he added, "Or safe." He turned to Hermione, 'I have never seen anything like it. Her magic is out of control." He smiled softly. "I do hope Professor McGonagall can handle her."

"Per―Percy." Hermione stuttered, "Di―did you say GODMOTHER?"

"Gwod-mawmmy?" the little girl repeated.

"Yes Hermione." Percy was now full out giddy. His tired face turned to the cheery face of a little boy. "Penelope and I have agreed that we want you to be Rini's godmother…" he paused and then added, "If you'd like to be that is."

Hermione was ecstatic. Percy chose HER to be the little girl's, Rini's, godmother. It was all too overwhelmingly touching. Percy chose her over everyone he knew; friends, relatives… wait, even his sister?

"Wait." Hermione said, remembering Ginny's existence, "Why me? I mean, why not Ginny?"

Percy had his answer ready. "You and I have been much closer than Ginny and I. She was closer to Charlie, Fred and Ron. I trust you more; you're responsible and intelligent. You'd know what's best for Rini. You're also fun-loving. I thought you'd be best suited." Percy stopped and shifted in his seat, uncomfortable.

Hermione could tell there was more to come but all the while felt delighted. She was a godmother! Had she been in the room by herself, she would have been dancing like a mad woman.

"What else?' Hermione asked. She could tell Percy wouldn't have told her if she hadn't asked.

"Hermione―"

"Call me ''Mione, Percy. Hermione's too formal."

He smiled as he continued. "''Mione," he paused. How would he word it? How much would he tell her?

He looked at Hermione waiting patiently, wearing a welcoming smile on her face. 'Everything,' he decided, 'I need to tell her everything.'

"'Mione, do you know why I left?"

Hermione's smile fell as a grave expression crept up onto her face for a second. The next second, she was unreadable.

"You and your father had an argument," she stated matter-of-factly. "I don't know how big it was but it seemed big enough to make you want to leave the Burrow."

"You're right, Hermione. We did have an argument… just like I planned."

Hermione was shocked. Percy PLANNED the fight that had caused his mother to cry repeatedly for years. No way, no way,

"No way," she whispered.

"I planned that horrible fight. Do you know why?"

Hermione racked her brain for some possible answers.

"You― you didn't want anyone to know about… ermm, Rini here?" she asked, giving a pointed look at the young girl's direction.

"Correct!" Percy was acting like Mr. Weasley; always so happy and proud when someone answered questions correctly.

"But," Hermione began, really confused about the situation, "I don't understand."

"'Mione, I could not let just anyone know about my daughter and wife; not during this time. Let me tell you something, Death Eaters are taking over the Ministry… I mean they're trying. If they knew I was in any sort of association with Ron or the family or HARRY… my family's lives are at risk."

"So that's why, ever since you've started, you've been working hard at work."

"Yes. Some people who work for the Ministry are already under surveillance by Malfoy and some other heads of departments. I'm surprised Dad isn't yet. Probably because that would cause too much suspicion."

"What? How would that cause suspicion?"

"Hermione, Lucius is putting employees under surveillance because he's made the Minister believe that some people are in cooperation with Death Eaters. But if he put Dad under surveillance…" Percy laughed, "Dad… in association with Death Eaters? Now that'd be a sight. The man looks after Harry as if he was his own child.

"But it wouldn't be hard, would it?"

"What wouldn't be hard?"

"It wouldn't be hard to frame Mr. Weasley. I mean, Lucius could try to make Mr. Weasley's intentions opp―"

"But you forget he was, and probably is, a known member for the Order." Percy paused. "Have they started the Order again?"

"I'm sorry but I don't understand. What's the Order?" Hermione lied easily. She was of no authority to spread news of the Order.

"You don't know? Did you not come across it when reading about the first war?" he arched his eyebrow.

'Oh no. He doesn't believe me.' She thought, 'Don't change your story. That'll make it too obvious.'

"Sadly, I have not come across a book that talked about the First War at all. I'm still not done reading my Charms book."

Percy laughed. "I'm not sure your Charms book will help you come time for the next war against He Who Must Not Be Named."

"Oh, I think it w― wait!" Hermione looked sharply at Percy. "You believe Harry?"

Percy looked genuinely surprised that she had asked that question. "Of COURSE I believe Harry. He has no reason to lie about such a dreadful thing. You Know Who killed his parents and Harry would never lie about something that took them away from him. And when people say he does it for attention, that's when you know he's telling the truth because Harry wants anything but special attention on him. It makes him uncomfortable."

Hermione was shocked once again. Percy, the man who worked dedicatedly for the Ministry, believe Harry over the WHOLE Ministry of Magic AND he planned a fight against his own father... it was astonishing. Not only that, but he seemed to know Harry well... Hermione had always thought that Percy ignored everyone to an extent obviously not Penelope during his years at Hogwarts. She didn't think he would know how Harry felt about attention and didn't know how much trust Percy had in him. And the fact that he had a daughter was surprising enough but _hiding_ her was just awfully difficult.

"Percy," Hermione broke the silence she was unaware of, "I don't understand."

"I never thought I would hear you of all people say that so often, Ms. Granger." Percy winked.

Hermione gave an easy grin. "Well this whole conversation doesn't leave this room."

"My thought exactly." Percy smiled. They truly were as close as he had thought they were, if not more. He was happy that he brought Hermione to his house. He needed to tell her some things. He needed her to know, to understand. He needed her help.

"So my question is 'Why me?'" Hermione asked.

"Hermione," Percy groaned, "We've gone through this already."

"No, I want to know why you chose me. I mean I'm close to Harry too."

"But you're less suspicious. They won't think I would go to you. I mean, first of all, they don't know we're close. Also, no one would expect me to go to you for anything because of the first point and lastly you're just too innocent and sweet to do anything sneaky."

Hermione snorted at the latter bit. Percy chuckled, clearly recognizing the humor in what he said. He remembered all of her "innocence" when she tricked a teacher into thinking she was going to foil Dumbledore's "plans" but instead was attacked by a giant and a group of centaurs, was brewing a polyjuice potion in second year with stolen ingredients originally from Professor Snape's personal storage, going to the reason that had Fluffy in it in her first year. Hermione simply was not an innocent girl but she could play the part well.

"Okay, okay." Percy said, "You don't look or seem like a girl who breaks rules. I mean you're a prefect and they don't let rebels become prefects."

"You don't know much about Hogwarts and its history, do you?"

"What?"

Hermione smirked. 'I know something he doesn't' her thoughts sang.

"20 years ago, Hogwarts biggest pranksters, the Marauders, went to school. They _were_ rebellious and careless, carefree, laidback people. There were four of them; Moony, Padfoot, Prongs and ―" Hermione cut herself off. She didn't want to say the traitor's nickname because he didn't deserve to be apart of the Marauders… 'Or this world,' she thought. "And Wormtail," she croaked. "Out of them, one became a prefect and one became Head Boy." 'And one went to Azkaban under false charges and the other brought the end to his friends' lives,' she added to herself.

Percy laughed, "Hermione, you know too much for your own good. "

Hermione shook her head. "Promise not to anyone about what I'm about to say?" she asked carefully, stressing the seriousness in the conversation.

Percy stared at Hermione, bewildered. But no matter how confused he was, his curiosity always prevailed. He nodded vigorously. "On my life, so be it."

"Moony was Professor Lupin; Remus Lupin. He was the Marauder who became a prefect; not a very good one but still a prefect. He may have been the most responsible Marauder but he never stopped his mischievous friends in fear they might not want to be friends with him anymore."

"Professor Lupin? _Really?_ Wow. No wonder he was so laid back. I suppose he was scared because werewolves don't have many friends?"

"Do you hold it against him? I mean he didn't want to become a werewolf but he did and then these 3 guys take him in like family. They found out about his condition and still loved him. They… they did something to make it easier on him too." Hermione leant in, creating suspense while Percy sat, frozen and attentive. "They… they became unregistered Animagus," she whispered.

Percy shot up from his chair, an action that caused Rini to fly from this lap. Thankfully, Hermione caught her with a spell and drifted Rini into her lap. "How _DARE_ they! They can't just go against the ministry like that!! Ohh, when I find out who they are―"

"_Percy!_ Sit your behind down!" Hermione demanded sternly.

Percy plopped down in his chair as Rini giggled and jiggled in Hermione's lap. Hermione looked down at the toddler as Rini turned to look at her. 'She's gorgeous,' Hermione thought. 'It's funny how I can't see a single trace of Penelope.'

"Who were the rest of the Marauders?" Percy asked fairly loud, pulling Hermione from her thoughts.

Hermione looked up and snorted at the sight of Percy. He was sitting cross-legged on the couch with a piece or parchment on top of a book on his knee and was holding a quill. He had a look of determination; his eyes were squinted, he was biting the side of his lip and, yet, his posture remained correct. Rini found this funny and giggled, causing Percy to smile.

"There's no point, Percy," Hermione told him. Percy jumped to his feet again and pounded his fist on his hand with determination and fury. "Of course there's a point 'Mione! We need to track them down―"

"And do what the Ministry can't? I don't think so."

Percy paused, "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is they're dead or in hiding. Prongs was Harry's father… James Potter. He took the form of a stag. And you obviously know he was killed." Percy dropped into his seat, his expression somber.

"What about the other two? Padfoot and Wormy-whatever?"

Hermione flinched. "Okay… Percy. I don't want you to say, scream, shout, yell… _any_ of that. This is going to come as a shock for you but," Hermione sighed, "Padfoot is Sirius Black and Wormtail is Peter Pettigrew."

Percy moved to stand up _again_ but Hermione's glare made him think twice about it.

"Let me explain. Sirius Black did not kill those Muggles or give the Potter's location away… he couldn't have because he was not the secret keeper. He was supposed to be the secret keeper but he decided to make it someone who was their safest bet. Someone who received the Order of Merlin "posthumously"." Hermione made the air quotes.

"Peter Pettigrew?" Percy softly asked.

"Peter Pettigrew." Hermione confirmed. "Sirius had thought Voldemort," Percy flinched as Hermione rolled her eyes, "Would have gone after him. Peter Pettigrew seemed quiet enough to not attract a Death Eater's glance, right?" Percy nodded. "Wrong!" Hermione exclaimed, making Percy jump. "It turns out _Peter Pettigrew_ WAS a Death Eater. He gave the information to Vo― You Know Who," Percy looked grateful for the adaptation, "and the Dark Lord himself went and killed Lily and James but was defeated by Harry."

Percy absorbed this information. "What were they protected by? The Fidelius Charm?"

"Yes. Dumbledore was the only wizard able to perform such a complicated charm."

"But then wouldn't he have known of the switch? He would have testifies on Black's behalf."

"I thought of that too but it seems Dumbledore was not informed of the switch _and_ Sirius was not given a trial, he was just thrown into Azkaban. And Dumbledore didn't have to know. He just set it up and they chose their Secret Keeper."

"So… it was really Pettigrew?" Percy asked.

"Yes. Pettigrew." Hermione spat. "The traitor. If I could kill him now."

"He's dead though. He got what was coming for him."

"You'd think that, wouldn't you? But alas, the… he… that THING IS STILL ALIVE!" Hermione screeched. Catherine started crying. Hermione, wide-eyed, looked down at Catherine who was staring back, tears rolling down he cheeks and her lips trembling. Hermione watched as Rini's lips began to part as she wailed,

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADAAAAAAAA! WAHHH! MOMMMMMMMY! MAWMMMMMMMMMMY!"

Hermione looked frantic. She had no idea what to do.

Percy snorted as he stood up. "Hermione, didn't you read how to stop a baby from crying in any of your books?"

Hermione blushed. "I thought I wouldn't need any books on babies for the time being, Percy."

Percy knelt in front of the wailing baby and cooed, "Sweetie." Rini turned to him and immediately stopped crying. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" Rini pointer at Hermione. Percy's eyes widened. He shouted, "NO RINI!"

It was too late. A green light omitted from Rini's finger. Hermione screamed.

'Help me god! I'm going to DIE!!' Hermione cried in her thoughts.

Hermione, in her fright, fell to the floor and all went black.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Fred: Um… what was that?**

**Meira: I have no clue.**

**Ron: LIAR! YOU WROTE THIS!**

**Meira: Have I ever told you that no one likes you?**

**Ron: **_**(sniffs)**_** Yes.**

**Meera: Then you go on to what you were doing before.**

**Ron: **_**(cuts wrist)**_

**Hermione: So am I dying, or what?**

**Meira: What are you doing here?**

**Hermione: Trying to figure out if you're cutting me out of the script or not.**

**George: It's not a script, it's a story.**

_**(silence)**_

_**Wack! Wack! Wack! Wack! Wack! Wack!**_

**George: OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!**

**Meira: Never correct Hermione!**

**Rebecca: Um, you said an extra ow.**

**George: SO? You should NEVER correct me, George Weasley!**

_**(silence)**_

_**Wack! Wack! Wack! Wack! Wack! Wack!**_

**George: OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! Why does Hermione get special treatment?**

**Fred: BECAUSE SHE'S DYING!**

**Hermione: **_**(gasps)**_** I AM?**

_**(Everyone looks at Meira)**_

**Meira: **_**(shrugs)**_** I dunno. Anything could happen at this point. **

**Hermione: I NEED TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO ME!**

**Meira: It's all up to the readers. If they review, I will update. That's my rule for now, when I have time. (I will stick to it) **

**Fred: Please review!**

**George: Yes, Please do!**

**Harry: It's all up to you!**

**Ron: You smell like poo poo!**

_**(silence)**_

**Meira: **_**(looks sternly at Ron)**_

**Ron: **_**(mutters)**_** Sorry, it rhymed.**

_**(Everyone stares)**_

**Meira: **_**(looks sternly at Ron)**_

**Ron: **_**(cuts himself again)**_

**Meira: Oh! And let me know if there are any mistakes or grammatical errors, etc.**

'**Til Next Time,**

**Meira (NaturallyPotter)**

**PS It's not almost done. Heck, it's not even halfway, don't worry about it finishing!**


	20. Just Heavenly

**Disclaimer:**

**Meira: well… once again, I didn't update. I have a valid reason though! The day I was supposed to update, someone broke into my house. ****Had me scared silly. So then I tried to avoid being home for 2 weeks.**

**Fred: You should've called me. I would have went all ninja on their sorry little behinds!**

**George: What's a ninja?**

**Hermione: A ninja is ****a member of a feudal Japanese society of mercenary agents, highly trained in martial arts and stealth ****(ninjutsu), ****who were hired for covert purposes ranging from espionage to sabotage and assassination.**

**Meira: **_**(ignores the side conversation) **_** Then I was entertaining England visitors… then other visitors… then went to a theme park and slept over at my cousins… and… okay, so that happened a while ago. After that, I sort of gave up on my fanfiction.**

_**(A chorus of gasps)**_

**Meira: I KNOW, right? What kind of idiot am I? Well, anyhoo, it was this one reviewer who is getting me back on my feet. Well… all he or she did was call me evil… and a man… HOW COULD YOU CALL ME A MAN! **_**(cries)**_

**Fred: I don't think you look like a man!**

**Meira: Oh, shut up Fred. What do you know?**

**George: … So you ARE a man?**

**Hermione: **_**(slaps the twins silly)**_** You are both being insensitive little gits! Don't worry, Meira. I don't think you look like a man!**

**George: **_**(snorts)**_** Seems like somebody just doesn't want to die.**

**Meira: **_**(sniffles)**_** Aw, thanks Hermione. At least someone here thinks so! **_**(shoots a glance at Fred)**_

**Fred: I swear I said the exact same thing!**

**Percy: Ever so sorry to be a bother, but can we get back to business?**

**Hermione: Yes, let's do that!**

**George: **_**(snorts) **_**Seems like somebody just wants to find out if they die or not.**

**Meira: Hush up, George. You keep that snorting up and I will have Ginny hex you!**

_**(Silence)

* * *

**_

_**Dedication:**__ To the one and only evilkitte n who is also my 100__th__ reviewer. I am really, truly sorry that I have not updated in the longest time. I will try to update sometime this month again. Maybe just before the 16__th__ for all you Canadians with Family Day (you lucky ducks!). But jeez, I have missed you all! I'm rereading your comments and I can't stop smiling. You're all brilliant!_

_

* * *

_

She awoke to a soft giggling. Hermione opened her eyes to find herself lying on a bed in a very sophisticated, elegant room. Hermione turned her head a little and saw a piano in the center of the room.

'Wow, this must be heaven.' Hermione thought to herself. She moved to sit up but found there was weight on her chest. She looked down and was face-to-face with Rini. Hermione jumped and picked Rini up. Hermione sat up and saw she was in a bedroom. 'Damn, Percy's so good; he made me think one of the rooms was heaven.'

Rini pointed at Hermione's hair. Hermione's eyes widened but no magic came out. "Pweenk!" Rini exclaimed.

"Pweenk? Pwink." Then Hermione's eyes widened with comprehension. "PINK!" she screeched. Hermione set Rini down on the bed and ran to a gold-rimmed mirror. There she saw her hair a cotton candy pink!

Rini giggled as she climbed down on the bed and waddled over to Hermione. Hermione turned to Rini. "PINK! MY HAIR IS PINK!"

Rini laughed. Hermione crouched down to Rini, laughing to herself. She poked Rini's nose. "You think it's funny do you?"

Rini giggled as she shook her head. "Then?" Hermione asked. "What do you think?"

Rini looked at Hermione's grin and smiled. She poked Hermione's nose and said "Godmawmmy pu-urdy." Hermione laughed. She lifted Rini and took her down the hall.

Rini looked at Hermione, poking her. "U Gawwdmawmmy?" she asked.

Hermione smiled. "Do you want me to be?"

Rini didn't answer. Instead, she pointed at her face full of determination. Hermione flinched as she saw a green light again. She shut her eyes and kept them closed until she felt a tugging at her hair. She opened her eyes to find Rini playing with her hair… IT WAS BROWN AGAIN! Hermione stared at the child in awe. She heard footsteps approach them but was in too much shock to pay attention to them.

"Where's the pink hair? I thought it was quite intriguing" spoke the voice belonging to Percy. She could practically hear the grin in his voice.

"It seems my goddaughter likes it better brown. Don't you precious?" Hermione asked Rini, poking her nose again. Rini giggled.

"You accepted! Excellent!" Percy exclaimed. Hermione laughed. They returned to the living room. "So, that little incident sure did give you a fright, huh?"

Hermione smiled sheepishly, "You could say that, yes. I just― I never thought a girl as small as her would be so powerful… and so determined. I mean… she turned my hair color back to brown! It's amazing." She looked down at the toddler with admiration.

"Yes, she sure is special." Percy beamed. They sat down and silence filled the air.

"Hermione, can you explain the rest of the story?" Percy abruptly asked.

Hermione smiled. "Sure. Ermmm, where was I?"

"Pettigrew is alive. But… how?"

"Oh, right. Okay, so the night Lily and James died, Sirius knew something had gone wrong; he thought someone had tortured Pettigrew into telling them where Lily, James and Harry were staying. But when he got there to check on Peter, he wasn't there. The fishy thing was that the door was not forced open and there was nothing that showed intrusion. That's when he knew Peter had betrayed him.

"Sirius felt furious, betrayed, depressed, guilty… every negative emotion possible. His 2 best friends had been killed and the one person he trusted their lives with betrayed him.

"Sirius searched the whole city trying to find him. He finally found Pettigrew in a Muggle city. He held him at wand point and Peter knew he was going to be killed; just like he had let Lily and James die. So he yelled for the whole street to hear him blame Sirius for killing Lily and James. He then cut off his finger, killed the whole street and when Sirius said the killing curse, he transformed into his rat Animagus and scampered away. Everyone thought Pettigrew was innocent and dead and thought Sirius was guilty because the Muggles had heard Pettigrew."

Percy sat in silence, taking in all that was told. He wore a look of concentration and confusion as he pondered about all the facts.

Hermione tensed. She had told Percy almost everything. When she first came, she told herself she would not tell him everything, just things he should know without giving too much. Now, she was sitting here, having told him the secrets which belonged to Sirius' wrongful imprisonment.

"Oi," Percy muttered, wiping his forehead. "Can't we just inform the Ministry?"

"Percy, if what you said were true about the Ministry's invasion, then no one would believe it. In fact, I bet Death Eaters would go after the informant."

"True. So… wait. Who informed _you_ about this?"

Hermione struggled to resist the urge to tell him everything but blurted out, "Harry and I were the ones who set Sirius free. We could not just let an innocent man be killed for someone else's actions!" She immediately clamped her hands over her mouth.

Percy looked at her in shock. "You weren't kidding about you not being innocent." He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "Well, do you know where he is?" Percy looked at Hermione.

Hermione hesitated. But then she realized something. Percy was on _their_ side. He wouldn't be persuaded to the dark side. He wouldn't betray her. He was genuinely worried about his father, too. His father… who supports the Order. She could trust him.

"Percy," Hermione began softly, "I'm staying with him right now; we're staying with him right now. And to answer your previous question, yes, the Order has been re-established."

Percy stared at her. "Y-you _lied_ to me? B-b-but _why?_"

"I'm so, so, so sorry Percy. I just― I was not entirely sure about you. But now I know."

"It's alright, I suppose. So where is―" Percy was interrupted by the beeping of his badge. "I'm sorry. The minister needs me."

"Oh, okay." Hermione stood up. "Can I use your fireplace?"

"Sure, where're you going?" Percy asked.

"The Burrow. I will get to _his_ place from there. Hopefully the twins or Mrs. Weasley's still there."

"Okay then, 'Mione. I will see you later."

Hermione handed Rini to Percy and made her way over to the fireplace.

"'Mione?" Percy called after her. Hermione turned around.

"Yes, Percy?"

"Visit anytime. Just say "The Exiguus Weasley Burrow" and you'll come here."

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. "Exiguus? As in the Latin form of "little"?"

Percy smiled softly. "Yes. The "little" Weasley Burrow. I wanted something to remind me of home."

Hermione smiled. "Why? You have Rini." She gestured to the baby with all the Weasley features.

Rini crawled over to Hermione. "Bye bye Gawd Mawmmmy." She giggled, kissing Hermione on the nose.

"Bye-bye sweetie," Hermione pecked Rini's nose in return.

Then she, once again, went to the fireplace.

"The Burrow," she said and was engulfed by the green flames that reminded her so much of Rini and her magic.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hermione: I'm alive! OH! I'M ALIVE!**

**Fred: Yes, yes you are Hermione. I would have to think you would be because THIS IS A FLASHBACK! **

**Herm****ione: Yes, but, I'M ALIVE! I'm REALLY REALLY ALIVE!**

**Harry: Oh, put a sock in it, already!**

**Meira: **_**(turns to Harry) **_**YOU!**

**Harry: **_**(eyes widen) **_**Oh no! Not again with the torture! I have had MONTHS of peace and… no! **_**(attempts to run)**_

**Meira: **_**(tackles Harry)**_** YOU! HARRY POTTER!**

_**(pause)**_

**Meira: **_**(begins to cry)**_** OH! How I have missed you, boy who never dies! **

**Harry: **_**(surprised… and a bit awkward)**_** Oh, um, well, there… there? It's okay. I'm here now.**

**Ginny: **_**(enters with wand in hand)**_** What. The. Bloody. Hell. Is. This. Potter.**

**Harry: **_**(looks at Meira)**_** You wouldn't.**

**Meira: **_**(smiles evilly)**_** What kind of reunion would it be if I didn't? **_**(turns to Ginny)**_** GINNY! THE BLOODY GIT'S COMING ON TO ME!**

**Harry: SHE'S LYING!**

**Meira: **_**(snorts) **_**Honestly? You really think that saying that is going to get you out of this? You do remember that I'M the one writing this, right?**

**Harry: Oh no! You're right. **_**(flees)**_

**Ginny: **_**(looks at Meira, confused)**_** Um, I can't remember too clearly. It's been too long. Do I just stand here or do I run after him.**

**Meira: You run after him. **_**(smiles)**_

**Ginny: Right. **_**(Sprints)**_** GET BACK HERE, POTTER! **

**Meira: So if you are still sticking with me and my fanfiction, I cannot thank you enough. You are awesome people! Really! I feel like baking brownies and giving each and every one of you some! Here are some cyber brownies and cyber high fives for you! THANK YOU SO MUCH! :) Also, please review. Let me know if I made mistakes. **

'**Til Next Time,**

**Meira (NaturallyPotter)**


	21. The Party Part I

**The Party- Part I**

"''Mione!" Fred whispered urgently.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes to see Fred softly smile at her. Lavender had left the room but Ron remained in his place, glaring at Hermione and Fred.

"Mmmhmm?" She mumbled, sitting up.

"George messaged me on "Wandbook". He said he'll be here in 10 minutes."

Hermione was now fully awake. "Oh! Oh my. Erm, I need to get ready." She said, looking at the boys pointedly. They, however, made no move to leave.

"LEAVE!" she shrieked. Fred jumped up and pulled Ron up by his collar, pushing him out of the room.

She ran to the closet and pulled out a green dress Ginny bought her. It was a dark lime colour made of silky, soft fabric. It had thick straps with a V-neck and had a brown belt at the bust. With it, she accessorized herself with brown hoops, a brown necklace and brown heels.

She looked in the mirror and was quite impressed. Her hair, however, was a mess.

'We'll fix that then,' she thought.

She pointed her want to her head and was about to mutter a spell when…

"'MIONE! NO!" Lavender screeched as she leaped at Hermione and pulled the wand out of her grasp.

"ARE YOU CRAZY! YOU CAN'T KILL YOURSELF! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD KNOW BETTER!"

Hermione's eyes widened. "Lavender, what? I'm not―"

"HONESTLY, HERMIONE! RON SLAPPED YOU! SO WHAT? YOU'RE GOING TO LET SOMETHING THAT THAT STUPID BOY DID GET TO YOU LIKE THIS!"

"Lav! I'm really not-"

"HOW SELFISH CAN YOU GET, HERMIONE! AFTER THIS WHOLE FAMILY SIDED WITH YOU, AFTER I SIDED WITH YOU, YOU'RE JUST GOING TO THROW IT ALL AWAY? DID YOU EVEN STOP TO THINK HOW WE WOULD FEEL―"

"LAVENDER BROWN, WILL YOU STOP SHOUTING AND SHUT YOUR MOUTH SO I CAN GET AT LEAST ONE SENTENCE IN?"

Lavender shut her mouth immediately but was still glaring at Hermione.

"Lavender," Hermione said as calmly as she could, "I was just going to curl my hair with the "Goldy Lock" Charm. I would never, _ever_ kill myself. I'm not an idiot and I'm not depressed. I'm fine. Alright?"

"Oh. OH!" Lavender stopped glaring and gave a nervous laugh. "Oops. Sorry… really, I am very sorry, 'Mione. I just saw the wand… and, well, um, here. I will do the curling charm for you. It is my specialty. Oh! And Mrs. Weasley wants everyone downstairs!"

Lavender quickly preformed the charm quite accurately (which amazed Hermione) and they ran downstairs.

There, they saw banners, inflated photos of their family and friends and an extremely large table of food.

Everyone had arrived; Charlie, Mr. Weasley (who convinced the minister to let him off early), Sirius, Harry, Teddy (who was jumping in Sirius's lap), Bill, Fleur & Victoire, Fred, Ron, Ms. Weasley, Ginny and now Lavender and Hermione. They were all waiting for Rini and George to arrive.

Then Hermione realized something…

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note**

**Ron: Um, what is this doing here?**

**Hermione: Yeah! This really ruins the whole flow of the story. I mean, WHAT DID I REALIZE?**

**Meira: Well, you see, I originally wanted to end the chapter at this―**

**Rebecca: Meira, you didn't really give us much of a chapter…**

**George: My girl's right! What kind of trick are you trying to play with us? **

**Meira: Calm down there, Georgie. I said "originally". I just wanted this thing in the middle because I wanted to cut in a bit and separate what were originally two chapters. Alright? Plus I didn't have a disclaimer for this chapter or the last saying that I don't own any of these wonderful characters except for Rini. They belong to Ms. J.K. Rowling. I should be asleep right now, so I can't type my long disclaimers.**

**Fred: Ohh! Very clever, Mizz. Meira.**

**Meira: **_**(blushes) **_**Aw shucks.**

**Hermione: How about we find out what I was thinking? Hmm?**

**Ron: Yes, I would like to know to.**

**Meira: No you don't Ron. She's not thinking about you. In fact, you're not going to care much for what she is going to tell you all… well, ask you all.**

**Ron: I think you're wrong.**

**Harry: Um, mate, you really sure that you want to do that?**

**Ron: Do what?**

**Meira: Give me a reason to want to hurt you.**

**Ron: Oh, well… um. No, not really.**

**Meira: Good. Well, on to the show! (Oh PS, there's some swearing and vulgar language a-coming. So for all those with innocent eyes, you may want to shield them!)**

* * *

"Where's Viktor?" she asked loudly, in a nervous voice.

Ron grunted and turned away from her. Sirius and Charlie continued their discussion of Quidditch. Teddy was now chasing Victoire, who was crawling towards Fleur. Mr. Weasley was interrogating Harry about Muggles and their odd items. Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Lavender went back to preparing the dinner. That left Bill, Fred and Hermione standing together.

"Do you guys know where Viktor is?" Hermione asked again.

"Sorry 'Mione. I have not seen him since this morning."

"Oh, that's alr―"

"Fuck." Bill muttered. The other two looked at him.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, feeling a bit insulted.

"Shit. Bloody hell. Blast. Bahumbug. Dammit. Crap!"

Hermione covered her ears. "Fred! Make him stop."

Fred looked at Hermione. She was squinting her eyes, pouting and looked beautiful in green. 'She's bloody adorable.'

Bill continued muttering profanities until Fred shook him by his shoulders. "Snap out of it, Bill!" he exclaimed.

Bill turned soberly to Hermione. "We're screwed!" he cried.

Hermione removed her hands from her ears and asked, "What?"

"I said, "We'r―""

"I know what you said! I heard you. But I don't understand."

Bill and Fred both blinked and tried to ignore their instincts to point out that she didn't know something (for once).

"Before Fred came but after the― you know, we, Mum, Gin and I, headed to Viktor's room. He asked us questions but I told Viktor he was better off leaving for a while and coming for dinner. He vowed that he would "'urt Ronald Veezley once 'e comes back."" Bill said in a Bulgarian accent. "This is not good!"

The three of them became silent.

"What if…" Hermione began.

Bill urged her to continue, "Yes? What if… what if, what?"

"What if I just distract him?" Hermione suggested.

"WHAT!" Fred exclaimed louder than he had intended to.

Everyone looked at Fred, who gave a half-smile and turned back to Hermione and Bill.

"No, 'Mione." Fred said in an uneven voice. "We'll just stop him. He won't hurt Ron in front of all these people."

"Yes he would Fred. He's practically in love with 'Mione!" Bill replied. Hermione blushed.

"Well, then we'll hold him back. He can't possibly hurt Ron if we _all_ hold him back," Fred suggested.

"Okay. Hopefully he comes lat―"

Just then, the door opened. In walked George and hand-in-hand with him was Rini. She was wearing a blue dress and holding a WWW product.

Her eyes continuously scanned the room. When her gaze landed on Hermione, she broke into a gorgeous smile.

"God Mommy!" She cheerfully exclaimed, running at Hermione. Hermione smiled and held her arms out. Rini entered them and Hermione embraced her, twirling her around. "Hey cutie," Hermione whispered, poking Rini's nose. "How are you?"

Rini poked Hermione's nose in return. "Good. How are you?"

Hermione smirked, "Tired." She placed Rini on the ground and knelt so she could hold Rini at arm's length. "You've grown so much; I don't know how I will carry you anymore."

Rini grinned, "You better exercise then." She winked.

Then the two girls realized that everyone else were quiet. Fred was watching Hermione with admiration, Lavender thought the scene before her was just adorable and Ronald… well, Ronald didn't really care and was pointedly attempting to avoid the scene. Everyone else was absolutely shocked and surprised. They had no clue that Hermione knew of this mysterious Weasley before this.

Hermione turned back to Rini. "Do you want to meet your Grandma?" she asked softly. Rini nodded slightly, suddenly shy. She shifted closer to Hermione, trying to block the attention she was receiving from the strangers around her.

Hermione walked Rini over to Molly, who was shocked in the most unladylike way; her mouth was hanging open, she was slouching with her eyes bulging out and her legs spread out. Once Hermione cleared her throat, Molly improved her posture and shifter her eyes to Rini. Then she just sat there, mesmerized by Rini's traits.

"Rini, this is Daddy's Mum. Mrs. Weasley, this is Rini; Percy's daughter… your granddaughter."

Molly's eyes were suddenly brimmed with tears. She patted her lap. "Come here, darling," she whispered.

Rini looked nervously at Hermione. Hermione smiled and nodded in reassurance. With that, Rini climbed onto Molly's lap.

"So…" Rini began shyly, "What would you like me to call you?"

Molly smiled softly at the child. "Anything you want to call me, dearie."

Rini scrunched up her nose, trying to decide on the perfect name for this new person in her life. "Hmm, may I call you _Avia_?" Molly opened her mouth to ask Rini something but Rini continued, answering the question on Molly's mind. "_Avia_ is the Latin word for 'Grandma'"

Molly smiled adoringly at Rini, already mesmerized by her. "Of course you may." Molly laughed to herself and looked at Hermione. "Percy definitely made sure his daughter was just like him, huh?"

"No," Rini disagreed, "He said I would be like God Mommy if I studied hard! I don't want to be like Daddy! He works too much! God Mommy is much cooler!"

Hermione blushed.

This only made Molly smile harder. "Can I tell you something, Rini?"

Rini nodded.

"Even thought you have never met us, you fit right into this family. You are a piece of the puzzle that we have been missing. You may not have noticed, but you have a strong Weasley resemblance. You have Fr― Uncle Fred's eyes, Aunty Ginny's hair―"

"Who?" Rini asked, bewildered, interrupting the heartfelt speech.

Molly chuckled. "Oh, that's right. You don't know everyone. Come, I will introduce you."

Molly picked Rini up with ease and started walking towards Ginny.

Hermione smiled, happy to see her goddaughter getting along with a family, _her _family, she never knew.

Hermione looked around the room and saw Sirius sitting alone on the couch. She made her way over to him.

"Hey Mia," he whispered, as if talking would spoil the moment for Rini.

Hermione blushed. "Hey Padfoot."

Sirius had come back from the veil a new man; it had removed the misery and guilt he had had for James and Lily's death and Azkaban and the veil made him younger. He was now Bill's age. Once he had left the Ministry with Harry, all the girls he passed swooned. If he had been attractive before, he was now impossibly gorgeous.

"Seems like you know the little chick, don't you?" he grinned. Hermione abruptly turned to face him.

"First of all, do NOT call anyone a chick. It's like me calling you a― a― a kitten―"

"Now, why would you do that?" Sirius asked innocently.

Hermione sighed, frustrated. "Just don't call anyone a chick."

"How do you know the cutie then?"

"She's my precious goddaughter," Hermione beamed.

"Well then, belated congratulations to you." Sirius saw Hermione's expression and smiled, "I know the feeling."

"What feeling?" she asked him, her gaze not leaving Rini.

"When you see your godchild grow up. It's wicked. It's like seeing you go through the good times again. They're the light of your life." Sirius looked at Harry then Teddy. "I'm happy to have 2," he added.

Hermione looked at Sirius and followed his gaze to Teddy. "What do you think would have happened had Remus not been able to tell you about how he signer your name for Teddy's godparent as well as Harry's…? What would you have done?"

"It doesn't really matter, does it? Things happen for a reason. My death cleared my name. If I didn't die, Voldemort would not have gotten near Harry. Then the ministry wouldn't have seen Voldemort and then…" he sighed, "I'm happy I found out about Teddy before I came back. It happened the way it did and no one can change that― unless they used a time turner." He looked pointedly at Hermione.

She laughed. "Hey don't look at me. I gave up my time turning days after saving your life."

Sirius chuckled. "Good to know." He looked around the room and spotted Ron on the opposite side of the room. "What happened?"

Hermione was, once again, too busy watching Rini to realize where he was looking. "Hmm?" she asked.

"What happened between you and Ron?"

Hermione flinched. "Nothing," she said meekly; her weak attempt at a lie.

The falseness in Hermione's voice made Sirius grow more protective. "Mia, what happened?" he repeated.

She turned to face him to find his silvery-grey eyes intently watching her. She smiled at him. "Siri, honestly, nothing important ha―"

The door burst open and Charlie, Harry, Fred, Ron, George, Bill, Mr. Weasley, Ginny, Sirius and Hermione stood up and pointed their wants at the door. Standing there, drenched by the evening showers of the night, was Viktor Krum. Everyone lowered their wands except Ron, Bill and Fred.

Sirius sat down again and pulled her down beside him. "What's Krum doing here?" he asked, somewhat excited that he could talk to Viktor.

"He's my guest." Hermione blushed.

"Ooh la la. Mia's spicin' up the love life," he winked.

Hermione laughed, "I'm far from doing that."

Sirius looked at her and smiled. It was impossible that someone as beautiful as her was single.

He was about to look away when he noticed something. "Mia, what's that on your face?"

Hermione stiffened and, instinctively, her hand shot up to where the hand mark had been before he covered it with a spell. "Where?"

"You're covering it now. Move your hand."

Hermione slowly moved her hand from her cheek.

Sirius moved closer and inspected the cheek. He then took out his wand and murmured "_Aperio_" and Hermione's spell was diminished. The hand mark became as clear as day. Before anyone else could notice the mark, Sirius hit it again with "_Obscuro_".

"So… nothing happened?" Sirius asked angrily.

"Sirius, don't do anything. Please?" Hermione asked, looking into his eyes. He noticed her eyes were pleading him.

She could not possibly be serious. She was asking him to not hurt the guy who left a hand mark on her face? That is just not right.

"But Her―"

"Gerroff me!" They heard a muffled voice say.

They turned to see Viktor pin Ron and hold him at wand-point.

"Vat did you do to 'er?" Viktor demanded.

"Nothing! I didn't do anything!" was Ron's immediate response. Sirius shot out of his seat and walked towards the boys but not before glancing at Hermione.

"No! You did somethink to 'er! Vat did you do?"

Ron whimpered under Viktor's wrath. Sirius walked over to Viktor and pulled him off of Ron.

"What's Uncle Sirius going to do to Uncle Ronnie and that mean man?" he heard Rini's soft voice ask.

He looked around to see that Rini was now in the protectiveness Hermione offered to her. Hermione looked straight into his eyes and whispered to Rini, "Siri's going to do the right thing."

Sirius's canine hearing caught her answer and he inwardly smiled, happy that Hermione believed he could and would do the right thing. He was unbelievably delighted that Hermione trusted him so much.

He turned back to Viktor. "Krum, deal with this later." Sirius then lowered his voice, "I want to hurt him as much as you do but we have new company right now. So stay in line or I _will_ hex you."

Viktor daringly took a chance and glanced at Sirius's face. He was dead serious _[A/N ha ha! A pun! I'm so punny.]_ so Viktor backed down.

"Ov course Meester Black."

"Call me Sirius." Sirius held out his hand. Viktor smirked.

"Okay then, Sireeuz. Call me Viktor becuz Krum iz too… seriouz matter-like."

Sirius chuckled and was about to reply but was interrupted.

"Can someone help me up please?" Ron's whiney voice called.

Harry walked over to him and pulled him up. He then turned to Viktor.

"Hey Viktor! Nice game last week!"

"Thanks, mate. You did very vell too. Maybe ve should play Quidditch together later."

"That'd be wicked!" Harry exclaimed.

"I'D like to know why everyone is being so nice to the bloke who just jumped me!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron, calm down mat. Viktor thought you did something to someone but you didn't so drop it," Harry advised, not aware of what had really happened.

"But 'e di―" Viktor's face grew red with anger once again but Mrs. Weasley cut him off.

"Dinner!"

Harry looked confused after seeing Viktor's anger, Ron's fear and Sirius seriousness _[A/N:hee hee, there I go again :)]_ He looked at Hermione but she was already heading to the dinner table with Rini.

'Something's wrong,' Harry thought, 'and I'm going to find out what!'

"Hermione!" Harry called to her from his seat next to Ron. "Come one, complete the 'Golden Trio'" he winked.

Hermione had seated Rini next to Molly and Ginny and was now surveying the room for a seat for herself.

At the one end of the table, Molly had taken a seat. To the right of her was Rini. On the other side of Rini was Ginny. Lavender had gracefully taken the seat next to Ginny. Then Fleur sat next to Lavender; they were in deep discussion about the best Wizard designers. The babies, Victoire and Teddy, sat side by side in high chairs. Next to Teddy was Bill who was in deep conversation with Charlie, who sat between Bill and Arthur. Arthur was seated at the other end of the table. Next to him was Harry, then Ron. There was an empty seat then Sirius. Sirius had left a seat between himself and Fred (or Fred had, Hermione was not too sure) then it was Viktor and on Viktor's other side was George. Hermione already knew which seat she preferred… but she didn't know how to explain her decision to Harry.

Sirius saw her expression and realized her dilemma. "Hermione!" he called out, "I have not seen you in ages! It's a shame." He kicked Fred's foot to get him to play along.

"'Mione!" Fred yelled as he rubbed his now-aching foot, "I… uh… need you expertise for a new product George and I are making." Hermione pressed her lips together to hide her smile and played along.

Hermione raised her eyebrow. "Honestly, Fred? I don't want to take part in that pranking business of yours." She stuck her nose in the air and snuck a glimpse at Fred's expression. He was absolutely shocked, not having known she had taken one or two drama classes when she was young.

To make it less obvious that she wanted to sit next to Fred and Sirius, Hermione slowly made her way to the seat beside Ron. Sirius barked and howled with laughter. Hermione was having trouble herself staying serious.

Fred flipped through ideas in his brain to stop the charade.

"What if," he called to her, making her stop her act and face him, her face emotionless. "What if… this product promotes S.P.E.W.?"

George having heard this, spat out his pumpkin juice. "What?" he sputtered.

Fred snuck in an exaggerated wink as he said, "Remember? We talked about it yesterday."

_Test test._

**Is this my conscience?**

_George! You should know better! Pranksters like us don't have consciences._

**Are we using twin telepathy?**

_Yes, my dear brother, we are. Now listen! Something happened when you were with Rini. So play along right now._

**What happened?**

_I will tell you later._

**Fine.**

_By the way, I'm actually just using a spell._

**WHAT!**

"Geeorge?"

George turned to Viktor. "Yes?" he said tersely.

"Are you alvight?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Vell, you vere making all these faces." Viktor informed him. Then, for no reason, he repeated the faces George had just made during his silent conversation with Fred. He made a confused face, then a second later an exaggerated comprehensive look, then an intrigued look, then a shocked look. George heard Sirius howl with laughter and Lavender giggle. Then laughter broke out all around the table even though many had no clue what was so funny.

"I cannot do that last face you made though," Viktor continued, "It vas very preecise."

George turned to face Viktor with a very annoyed look on his face.

"There eet eez!" Viktor exclaimed happily, clapping his hands. Fred chortled.

"So 'Mione, let's discuss the product! Then Padfoot here can catch up with you," Fred winked.

Hermione gave up her act but before she went to her seat, she gave Harry an apologetic look. She didn't even bother to look at Ron as she walked past the empty spot and sat in between Sirius and Fred.

The table had settled down and Molly delightedly began the feast. With a wave of her wand, the food began to make its way gracefully to the table.

"Rini?" Ginny began. Rini turned to her. "I was wondering if you wanted to look at some old albums or play dress-up after dinner…" Ginny asked nervously.

Rini's eyes brightened and she gave a bright smile, "Yeah! That would be wicked!"

Hermione laughed at the word "wicked" and looked at Harry. Sirius noticed and smirked, "Catherine picks things up quite quickly doesn't she?"

Hermione looked at Sirius cheerfully. "Yeah, she does. Hopefully Percy won't know who usually says that… or maybe he should." Hermione sighed, slightly frustrated. "Percy should be here. He should be watching his daughter interacting with his family. He should be here laughing with us; eating with us. He should be here while Fred and George tell Penelope all about his embarrassing times. It doesn't feel right without having the both of them here."

Sirius sipped his soup, keeping his eyes on Hermione.

"He's going to find out that Rini was here… he'll feel horrible," Hermione sighed, picking at her food.

"Mia," Sirius said, putting his spoon down, "He won't know. Plus, imagine the negative reaction that everyone would have if he had come."

Hermione shivered at the thought of the chaos that would have occurred. "I agree with that last point Siri. But he'll definitely know that she came here. Who else says wicked? Plus, who knows what else she'll pick up by the end of the night." Hermione's eyes widened with fear and realization.

"What's the matter, Hermione?" Sirius asked urgently, obviously worried. Fred heard the panic in his voice and immediately turned to Hermione.

"We can't let her be alone with Bill. The profanities she may pick up… dear God."

Fred chortled from her other side. "Hermione… you're worried about what Bill is going to say to a child? He has a daughter 'Mione… he knows when to control his language."

"Hush Fred… you don't know whether he'll be able to keep it controlled around a 5 year old girl who sounds like she's 15."

They all turned to Rini, who was talking to Ginny.

"Do you like any boys?" Ginny asked, winking.

Rini pulled a face. "EW! Boys are ICKY, Aunty Ginny! I will never, ever like them."

"What about me, Rini?" Fred asked in a pained voice.

"You're an exception, Uncle Fred." Rini giggled.

Fred and Sirius turned back to Hermione. She had a defeated look on her face. "Okay… so _most_ of the time she acts like she's 15… in my defense, not many 5 year olds say "exception"."

"Enough of the chit-chat!" Arthur demanded out of the blue. "I have a proposal to make. I need a group of people to drop Rini off at her home. That way, we get to let Percy know that we know about her," he winked, "So let's vote!"

**

* * *

Author's Note**

**Meira: I'm a bit disappointed. There was this really awesome part I wanted to get to, but I need to work on one part so next time I will be giving you two awesome parts! I'm sorry that this chappi was a bit of a bore. Trust me, it's killing me right now that there's no drama in it.**

**Fred: Ermmm… Meira. Get to the point already!**

**Rini: Oh! Oh! Oh! May I?**

**Meira: Of course, cutie!**

**Rini: So Meira wants **_**everyone**_** to review because when Avus (grandpa) said "let's vote!" that meant you guys too! But you won't be voting for the same thing. Instead, you'll be voting for when Meira posts again. **

**In a week and a half and then the next one will be a week and a half later.**

**Feb. 21 but then the next will be 2 weeks and a half later**

**You don't care as long as it doesn't take too long.**

**Meira: Yup. That's basically it. Welcome to the Author note, Rini.**

**Rini: Why, thank you. So everyone, please remember to review! **

**Meira: OH! And I'm having a really off day with my typing and I have the worst typos so let me know if you catch any!**

'**Til next time,**

**Meira (NaturallyPotter)**


	22. The Party Part II

**Disclaimer**

**Sirius: *growls* Where is she!**

**Harry: Now, now, Sirius. No need to go all I'm-an-animagus-and-I-can-turn-into-a-dog on us. This is your first appearance in the disclaimer… you don't want to be scaring everyone, now do you?**

**Sirius: No, **_**Mother.**_

**Ginny: Does he look like an old, screeching woman in a portrait to you?**

**Sirius: May-be. **

**(Ginny laughs)**

**(Fred walks in)**

**Sirius: (barks) WHAT'S THAT BEHIND YOU?**

**Fred: Um, er, nothing.**

**Meira: (behind Fred) did he see me?**

**Sirius: (Calls to Meira) What was that?**

**Meira: (pokes her head out from behind Fred) I asked if you can see me!**

**(Everyone rolls their eyes)**

**Meira: (hops out from behind Fred) Now, don't hurt me (eyes Sirius)… to be completely honest with you all, I was thinking about giving up on this story.**

**(Dramatic gasps)**

**Meira: But then I started reading fanfiction again… and I've missed it. So, here I am. Back. Right before school starts.**

**Harry: (snorts) Impeccable timing.**

**Meira: (Shrieks) HARRY! I MISSED YOU AND YOUR UNWELCOMED SARCASM! (tackles him)**

**Ginny: (clears her throat) Get off of my boyfriend! (Points wand at Meira)**

**Meira: (Backs away and puts hands up) Hey now, hey now. He came on to me! (points at Harry)**

**Harry: (rolls eyes) You really think she's going to believe you? She was standing right there.**

**Meira: (turns to Ginny) WHO ARE YOU GOING TO BELIEVE? **_**Me,**_** the author? Or this boy who calls himself "the Chosen One".**

**Ginny: (looks between Harry and Meira and then turns to Harry and smiles)**

**Harry: (smiles back) SEE! She trusts me.**

**Ginny: (tilts her head) 5**

**Harry: 5… what?**

**Ginny: (smirks) 4**

**Meira: Harry, mate… you should start running.**

**Ginny: 3**

**Harry: Oh, bloody hell!**

**(Harry runs)**

**Ginny: 2… 1…**

**(Ginny runs after him, shooting hexes)**

**Sirius: (chortles) This is entertaining (watches Harry run around in circles while Ginny makes his pants disappear)**

**Meira: So, yeah, um… I don't own any of these characters… except Rini, she's all mine! They and their magical places and spells belong to the lovely Ms. J.K. Rowling. I just have the pleasure of manipulating them to do my bidding… as you can see (points to Ginny and Harry, still running around)**

**Fred: So, let's tune in to find out who's going to take Rini home! **

**

* * *

**

"I think Hermione should go." Fred offered, "After all, she does know the area and she is Rini's godmother."

Everyone nodded in agreement with the exception of one person.

"I think only family members should go," Ron proclaimed loudly.

Fred glared at him and shook his head. 'Why does he keep picking on her?' Fred questioned himself, 'Doesn't he remember that he said he needed to apologize to Hermione?'

Molly was the one to break the brief silence that had followed the irrational opinion.

"Oh hush, Ronald. Hermione has known Rini much longer than any of us." Molly had recently acquired this information from Rini, "We're practically strangers to her."

"No, Avia!" Rini protested, "You all are so nice! The family I never ever had… I would be happy if anyone here were to accompany me." Rini finished formally, thus proving she was Percy's daughter.

"Een that case, I vill go as vell," Viktor announced, ignoring the voting system, all the while staring at Rini. Everyone was bewildered by his announcement but spoke nothing of it. Of course, one smart young man needed to insert his opinion.

"But you don't KNOW Rini AT ALL! AND YOU AREN'T EVEN FAMILY!" Ron yelled profusely.

"Actually," Hermione countered, receiving a glower from Ron, "I would enjoy the company while the family members… ermm… "interrogate" Percy, if you will," she hinted.

Ginny was the first to comprehend the true meaning behind Hermione's words. "Oh! I am going to Percy's to… err… interrogate, as Hermione put it."

Suddenly, the other 5 Weasley children realized what Hermione meant by "interrogate" began arguing about who else got to take Rini home.

"I'm going!" They all yelled at the same time, "No! I'm going!" They all stood up glaring at each other, their faces reddening gradually.

"NO! I'm the eldest! I get to go!"

"But I, however, work with dragons! I'll inflict more pain!"

"So! If Viktor Krum is going, I am! Whoa! Bloody Hell, George! You almost hit my broken nose!"

"We're going because we've"

"known Rini longer and she"

"trusts us more!"

"Well… at least she trusts ME more! She thinks you're the mean one!"

"WHAT! Why you…"

Rini was cowering in her seat as the young Weasley men began yelling at each other furiously. Everyone was trying to break the fight up but Hermione noticed Rini as she and Ginny were trying to pull George off of Fred.

"Oh no," she mumbled, letting go of George and keeping her eyes on Rini, "Stop." Everyone continued to fight and Teddy and Victoire began to cry. Molly and Fleur ran over to them and tried to calm them down. Rini slapped her hands over her ears and brought her knees to her chin, scrunching her eyes. "Stop!" Hermione yelled louder, more desperately. No one took notice to her and continued to argue. The noise became louder and shoves were being executed.

Rini began to shake.

"STOP! STOP! STOP!" Hermione cried in desperation. Sirius looked over to her and saw the worry in her eyes. He was at her side in a second and yelled something over the crowd but Hermione could not hear him… her attention was too drawn to Rini.

Hermione ran around the table to Rini and Sirius followed. She pulled Rini into a tight, fierce hug and whispered, "Make them stop."

"For crying out loud, STOP!" Sirius bellowed but it was too late. Rini's eyes flew open and the table's whole contents went flying into the wall, every piece shattering at contact.

Everyone stopped in mid-motion. They all slowly turned to stare at the wall and then stared wide-eyed at Rini and all tried to calm themselves as they took in the scene with shock. It was quiet now excluding Rini's sobs that were muffled in Hermione's protective hug.

"What the bloody he―" Ron began but was cut off by Molly and Hermione's glares. It was not the time for questions… just for patience.

"Shh, Rini. It's okay. Everything is fine. See? Everyone is happy! Right?" Hermione cooed, slightly ordering the others.

Everyone nodded at the command. It seemed everyone found themselves wanting to cheer her up now, forgetting about the argument.

Ginny walked slowly up to Rini, deciding to be the first to try and cheer the little girl up. "Rini… you want to play dress up now?" Ginny asked softly, adding a forced excited note to it.

Rini shook her head "no" vigorously, grabbed fists of Hermione's shirt and buried her face in it.

"Rini, sweetheart, do you want dessert? Fudge fairies… it's your favourite, I hear." Molly touched Rini's back softly but jerked her hand back after feeling a shock. She looked to Hermione, confused. Hermione shook her head, conveying the message that she would explain later.

It was Fred and George's turns up at bat.

"Rini! You"

"wanna see"

"A prank pulled"

"On Uncle Ron?"

Ron grunted and Rini sobbed softer but kept her grip on Hermione fierce and impenetrable.

Bill was next to try.

"Rini, you want to… er… umm… play Quidditch?" This earned him 3 slaps from Fleur, Molly and Ginny. "What!? I have got nothing! It's not like I'm a mind reader or a metamorphus or something."

Sirius perked up and strode to Rini's side. "Hey, Rins. You want to see something cool?" Rini didn't move. "Oh come on! If you like dogs, you'll love this." Sirius whined, trying to get her attention.

Rini turned her head a fraction of the way and murmured between her sobs, "I. Hate. Dogs."

Sirius looked aghast. "Why how could this be!" he said in mock pain, "Do you hate me?"

Rini looked at him, perplexed. She was now distracted from the thoughts of her ruining the evening. "Why would I hate you?"

Sirius smiled, happy that he finally had her attention. "I don't know. Why would you say you did?"

Rini began to look childishly annoyed. "I said I hate DOGS! You are a kind, pleasant man, Uncle Siri. How could I hate you?"

Sirius winked, "I am a dog." The men snickered at his wording.

Rini giggled. "No you aren't silly."

Hermione laughed softly. "Hon, he is a dog."

"Yeah! A sly one too." George winked, causing the men to laugh louder.

"I don't believe you!" Rini proclaimed, sticking her nose in the air.

"Hmph. Fine. I will just have to prove it."

Sirius got down on all his fours and Rini stared in amazement as Sirius' body slowly morphed into a black, shaggy, young dog.

"Wicked," Rini breathed, causing Harry to smirk. She jumped out of Hermione's lap to pet Sirius. "He's beautiful." Sirius howled in appreciation.

Hermione leaned back and sighed in relied. Molly and Fleur soothed the babies while Arthur cleaned up the mess.

"Hey," a soft voice whispered from behind Hermione, "How are you feeling?"

Hermione laughed, "Just dandy Harry. Did she scare you?"

Harry pretended to be appalled and scoffed, "Me? The Chosen One? SCARED!? Pfft. Yeah, right. I laugh in the face of danger. Although, I didn't expect Rini to be so… powerful."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. She just has these magic outbursts when she's emotional." Hermione shrugged. "She's probably going to pass out any minute now after that episode."

"You looked worry though." Harry said quietly, as he sat next to her.

"Well… it's not healthy for her, her magic or other people. Who knows what she is capable of? If I hadn't run to her and comforted her, it could have been worse. And she can get really hurt from these outbursts. There was this one time at Percy's home where Rini really wanted to go play outside. She was three at the time, I think. Of course, this was when Voldemort was still alive, so Percy would not allow it. He tried to make her understand but she kept pointing outside and screaming," Hermione paused and winced as she thought of what happened next. She noticed that Harry was still listening but his eyes were on the little girl taking a horseback ride on Sirius. Hermione continued, "Percy finally had enough and shouted at her to stop being childish and to listen to him. Then, Rini stared at him, her eyes filled with defiance. And then… her eyes turned black and she passed out." Harry turned sharply towards Hermione, his eyes wide.

"What… what happened?"

"Well, it turns out that Rini was so angry at her father that her magic was becoming so constricted within her that it imploded. The worst part was that the Healers couldn't do anything about it. They said that they had never seen a case like this and figured only Rini had the ability to heal herself." Hermione laid her eyes on the girl who was now lying on the ground with her eyes closed, her head rested upon Sirius's doggy stomach. "About a week later, Rini finally woke up, as good as new. From then on, Percy took her outside as much as she wanted." Hermione sighed and looked back to Harry, "We've always had to be careful with her. If that happened over a silly little thing like going outside, what would happen if it was over something bigger?"

"Well, I'm glad that nothing too bad happened today. The worst that happened was that Ron has a broken nose now. And, apparently to him, nothing can be worse than that." Harry snorted, all the while measuring Hermione's expression.

Hermione froze, and then slowly turned to Harry with a furious expression. "Who else is he going to blame? YOU!?" she spat.

Harry was shocked, yet satisfied with her reaction. 'I'll find out what happened soon,' he thought to himself.

"What are you talking about?" Harry feigned innocence.

"Oh, Right. I was wondering why you weren't ignoring me," Hermione rolled her eyes, "he hasn't told you." She paused then added, "It's really not my place to tell. Ask Ronald if you must."

Harry moved closer to her and forced her to look at him. "I want _you_ to tell me. Not Ron." Hermione didn't move and she was suddenly expressionless. Harry frowned, "Do you want me to ask Ginny?"

At that, Hermione's eyes widened, knowing how Ginny loved to exaggerate the most dramatic events. She sighed in defeat. "Fine, but not today. I'm pooped." Harry chuckled.

The human Sirius walked over to Hermione, carrying Rini, and smiled. "You're not the only one who's pooped," he said, gesturing to the girl who was half-asleep in his arms.

Rini reached for Hermione and Hermione happily placed Rini on her lap. Rini made herself comfortable, "Yeah. I'm pooped too… what does pooped mean?" Harry broke into laughter at this while Sirius chuckled as he ruffled Rini's hair before walking to Molly. Rini smiled shyly and turned to face Hermione. "Aunty 'Mione, I want to go home," Rini whined, rubbing her tired eyes.

"Okay, Rini, darling. Let me just see the arrangements and then we'll go." Hermione promised. She lifted Rini off of her lap and tried to put Rini in standing position but Rini kept lifting her feet off the ground and wrapping them around Hermione's legs in stubbornness. "Rini," Hermione scolded quietly, "Please stand up on your own."

George, who had walked over to talk to Harry, noticed Rini's hold on Hermione's legs and chuckled. "Here Hermsy," he said gleefully, "I'll take her." He scooped Rini up into his arms and took her over to Charlie and Bill. "Don't let Bill influence her badly!" Hermione hissed.

Harry snorted as he, too, stood up and walked over to Ginny.

"Yeah, yeah." George off-handedly agreed while Rini giggled. "Hermsy?" She mused, as she leant her head on George's shoulder and closed her eyes.

Hermione walked over to Arthur, who was repairing the plates.

"Mr. Weasley. I'm sorry for the terrible inconvenience from… erm… before."

"Quite alright, Hermione. Things happen. It's nothing for you to worry about. I'm actually quite glad that she's my granddaughter. She obviously has our strong, fighting blood that runs in the family," He winked.

Hermione laughed politely. "Well, Catherine is exhausted from her outburst and wishes to go home now. Have we decided who's going to drop her off?"

"Hm. Well, it's obvious you should go. You are her godmother, after all. Molly and I will stay here… and I believe that Charlie will be going back to Romania very shortly." Arthur glanced around the room. "Sirius and Lavender look busy with Teddy… as do Bill and Fleur with Victoire. They'll be leaving soon, anyhow. That leaves us with Ginny, Harry, Viktor, Fred, George and Ron." Hermione flinched at the mention of Ron. Mr. Weasley didn't notice. "I doubt any of them would want to miss this, erm, opportunity," he chuckled. "Would it be alright if they all come along?"

"Yes, of course." Hermione agreed formally, although she knew perfectly well that is wasn't alright at all.

"RON! FRED! GEORGE! HARRY! KRUM! C'MON!" Ginny yelled from behind Hermione, causing her to jump. Arthur chuckled at his daughter's foolishness.

"Ginny… how go you always hear everything?" Hermione laughed.

"I'm psychic," she winked.

"No… you're nosy." Fred retorted. Everyone snickered.

"Well you have a big ego!"

"Thanks, you nosy, little girl." Fred patted her on the head.

Rini giggled. "Aunty Ginny is right. You _do_ have a big ego."

"Well, at least I'm not perfect!" Fred stuck out his tongue.

"Yeah. _I'm_ the perfect one!" George inputted, sticking out his chest. Molly slapped his arm playfully.

"Now, now everybody. We should get a move on. Little Rini is getting tired." Molly said sweetly.

"No, I'm not." Rini argued before yawning, causing an array of yawns all around the room.

Molly chuckled, "My mistake, sweetie. However, everyone else is exhausted." Molly turned to Hermione, "You know where you're going, I presume?"

Hermione nodded, "We'll be going to a Wizard market by his house and walking the way to his house. By the way, where's Viktor?"

Ron rolled his eyes in annoyance and nudged the person next to him, "It's always Viktor this and Viktor that with her, eh?" Sadly, the person who he'd nudged was none other than Sirius, who looked at him with disgust and hatred. Ron slowly shifted away from Sirius and began talking to himself in self-pity.

Everyone looked around but could not find the Bulgarian Seeker anywhere.

"Maybe, Mr. Crumbles has gone to sleep?" Molly asked, not recognizing her mistake even when Fred and George laughed loudly.

Hermione checked her watch impatiently. "It's getting late. Percy will be worried sick… wait!" She turned to Rini. "Does he think you're still shopping? Because then the Ministry will be searching for you!

"And if the Ministry finds you here, then what might happen to Mr. Weasley? Or anyone else? Who knows who's on the search party? It could be someone who doesn't know you all are related to Percy or—"

"Hermione! Calm down, you're acting like—" Fred started.

"Don't say it!" Harry warned, knowing all-too-well that Fred was about to say that Hermione was acting like him with his Voldy-rants.

Ginny giggled a little as Fred and George grinned their lop-sided grins.

Rini was the only one capable of comforting Hermione… who was now hyperventilating.

"God Mommy, don't worry! Daddy won't send a search party for me."

Hermione looked at Rini, her eyes showing her confusion. "Why wouldn't he?"

"I told him that I was with you." Rini shrugged.

Hermione laughed loudly at her own foolishness and prodded Rini's nose. Soon enough, Rini joined her.

"Alright now. Enough of the lolly-dagging. Percy might jump the gun and send a search party anyways." Molly said as she turned to Rini. "Bye darling. I'm so happy to have met you today. Come back whenever you want. I'll be happy to help you in anyway." She wrapped her arms around Rini tightly and Rini hugged her back.

"I'll come back soon, Avia!" Rini promised Molly. "I had a lovely time."

Molly broke the embrace and pecked Rini's cheek. Arthur then came behind his wife.

"Catherine, it was a fascinating night! I'm so happy to have finally met you and may I say on behalf of the family, welcome! We're happy for the new addition to the family."

Rini smiled brightly. "Thanks Avus!" she exclaimed as she tackled him in a fierce hug. Arthur laughed as he patted the back of her head and then set her down.

"You surely weren't going to leave without saying by to me?" A deep, amused voice asked Rini.

Rini turned around and grinned. "Uncle Siri… I believe I was about to. But you are too doggy-like to give up on me. So I guess I'm going to have to say bye." She sighed dramatically, placing her forehand to her forehead.

Sirius hooted. "Well, Rins, it was a pleasure to meet you! You have to visit me at my place soon… I've redecorated… although you wouldn't know that. Plus Teddy and I are bored stiff there… your Uncle Harry is no fun."

Harry grunted and rolled his eyes. Ron heartily clapped his back. "You alright there mate?" he winked.

"Bugger off," Harry muttered and everyone chuckled.

* * *

After a round of goodbyes and Charlie's and Bill's departure, they were ready to go.

"Everyone! We'll first be going via Floo. I want you all to say "Winni's Sweets" and please be sure to enunciate. Winni will still be there but if she's not, she'll have put a password on it. I'll meet you at either the store if she's there or the password portal. We'll be going first. Oh and Molly, please convey my regret to Viktor."

Ron, once again, rolled his eyes. Sirius noticed and glared at him.

"Of course, sweetheart. Say hello to Percy for me."

Hermione picked Rini up and walked into the fireplace. "Winni's Sweets," she said clearly and threw the floo powder down and disappeared in the green flames.

There was a swoosh sound a split second after Rini and Hermione were gone.

Everyone turned to see Sirius holding Ron against the wall.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, you bastard!" he asked angrily. Ron whimpered under his wrath.

Harry took a step forward. "Sirius… calm down." Harry began cautiously, "Let Ron go… you're scaring Teddy." Sirius flinched at the latter bit.

"Molly, look after Teddy," Sirius demanded, keeping his grip on Ron tight. Molly picked Teddy up but didn't leave the room. He turned back to Ron and pointed his wand at his nose. "Now, you piece of shit, tell me why you slapped Mia!"

Harry stumbled backwards. "WHAT!" he bellowed.

Ron flinched at Harry's reaction.

"You… you slapped 'Mione?" Harry sounded angry but above all, hurt.

"I— I didn't—" Ginny glared at Ron and stalked over to him. Her eyes were glistening with tears as she spat, "I can't believe I looked up to you… that you were my friend… that you're my brother!"

Ron went to interrupt her but held her hand up to silence him. "I don't want to hear it Ron. But don't you dare deny what you did. I SAW it with my own eyes! You're such a git!" She shoved Sirius aside, taking his grip off of Ron's t-shirt and slapped him as hard as she could. She then pushed Ron to a slightly surprised Sirius. "THAT'S WHAT YOU DID TO HERMIONE! That's what she should've done to you! But she doesn't have the heart too. How could you slap the one person on earth who puts up with you like that! Oh, and what you did…" Ginny sighed sadly and looked Ron straight in the eyes, "what you did to Hermione hurt not only her but me… and mum too."

They all looked towards Molly who was staring at her feet, sobbing softly. "The damage is done, Ron. I don't know whether or not you'll ever be able to make it up to anyone." Ginny turned to face Sirius. "Do whatever you want with him Sirius. After all, no brother of mine would ever do what this disgusting prat did." Molly choked on a sob at hearing this and Ginny ran to the fireplace, wiping her tears with her sleeves and said "Winni's Sweets". Her tear-stained, flushed face was the last thing Ron saw before all went black.

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

**Rebecca: That was… dramatic.**

**Meira: (grins) Thanks! Drama is my expertise ;)**

**George: (mumbles) that's not always a good thing.**

**Fred: So, um, what happens to Ron?**

**Meira: (Grins madly)**

**Ron: Okay, so I know that you hate me, but would you really hurt me?**

**Meira: Oh, was that the wind I heard? Fred? Did you hear the wind?**

**Ron: YOU KNOW WHAT! JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE THE AUTHOR DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN PUSH ME AROUND!**

**Meira: Really? I thought that's exactly what that means, don't you think— Luna? What are you doing here?**

**Luna: I thought I saw a Wrackspurt come over here. I've been trying to capture one, you know?**

**(Everyone steps away from Luna)**

**Hermione: May I be so bold as to interrupt this, er, lovely conversation.**

**Meira: (has a mouthful of pudding) Mm, do your thing Gryffindor.**

**Ron: PUDDING!? (Chases Meira)**

**Hermione: Meira would love it if you would review. She's going to do her best to stay on task with her updating, which has proven to be quite pathetic… as you probably know.**

**Meira: HEY!**

**Fred: (holds Meira back from attacking Hermione)**

**(Ron jumps Fred, who is holding Meira, and successfully grabs the pudding)**

**Ron: VICTORY IS MINE!**

**(Pudding shoots out of Ron's hand)**

**Ron: NOOO! WHO DID THIS!?**

**(Everyone turns to see Sirius eating the pudding)**

**Sirius: (shrugs) They don't call me Padfoot for nothing.**

**Ron: WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH PUDDING?**

**Meira: (under Fred) Alright, **

'**Til next time,**

**Meira (NaturallyPotter)**


	23. Reacquainted Love

**Disclaimer:**

**(silence)**

**Meira: Well! Aren't you going to say anything, you fat-headed, big-haired, bucktooth, bibliophilic freak!?**

**Fred: Ouch, Meira, that was low!**

**Meira: Pfft, she deserves it! Doubting that I would update for when I said I would. After I looked after her **_**so**_** well, making sure that she didn't get hurt, she dares to think I'm lying about updating today!? Plus, Ginny told me to use it!**

**Rebecca: You really **_**don't**_** have a good record of updating, Meira.**

**Ron: Yeah! And you made me hit her after all!**

**Sirius: (growls) Do **_**not**_** remind me!**

**Ginny: (looks around) So, where's the little 'bibliophilic' girl, anyways?**

**Meira: Well… actually (blushes) I was just practicing.**

**Ginny: (raises her eyebrow) How long exactly have you been practicing?**

**Meira: (sheepishly) About 6 hours.**

**Rebecca: You were practicing that for **_**6 hours!**_

**Hermione: (walks in) Practicing what?**

**(Everyone looks at Meira with wide eyes)**

**Meira: Umm, Ermm (looks at Hermione's angelic face) I was just practicing… my new disclaimer.**

**(George snorts. Ginny rolls her eyes.)**

**Hermione: (waits)**

**(silence)**

**Hermione: Well? Let's hear it!**

**Meira: (caught off-guard) What? Oh. Um, er, sure. Yeah. Um. These, er, fabulous characters, um, don't belong to me but to the, mm, awesome author that is, uh, J.K. Rowling. **

**(silence)**

**Hermione: That was utterly dreadful!**

**Meira: (shrugs) I can't say it's my best work.**

**Hermione: Tsk, tsk. I think I should help you with that.**

**(Meira's eyes widen)**

**Meira: What!? No! I will not allow it! You have to go return Rini home!**

**Rini: Yeah, Hermione! You have to stick to the script.**

**Hermione: It's not my fault that the script is so far below my standards.**

**Meira: (mouth drops then glares) You are a fat-headed, big-haired, bucktooth, bibliophilic freak!**

**Hermione: (rolls her eyes) Please! Ginny, used that one on me last week. And, might I add, being a bibliophile isn't a bad thing. **_**And**_**, I don't have buckteeth anymore nor big hair! And as to the fat-headed remark, I would like you to know that J.K. Rowling did not make me fat-headed!**

**Meira: (stutters)**

**Harry: (comes to the rescue) Didn't you know you aren't supposed to use "And" at the beginning of sentences?**

**Hermione: (waves hand) Oh, please! That is so overrated!**

**Meira: Can you be quiet! I'm trying to think of a comeback!**

**Ginny: (laughs)**

**Meira: (slowly turns to Ginny) Wait a second! (points at Ginny) You told me to say that! **

**Ginny: (smiles) Yes, I did!**

**Meira: (stares at her) Oh. Well, that's a bit hard to argue with.**

**Rini: Can we get going!**

**Ron: Sure, sure. **

**Meira: Excuse me! I am the director here!**

**Sirius: ENOUGH! Let's get started already!**

**Meira: (mumbles) You are definitely not good at making good first impressions in these notes.**

**Sirius: I heard that… (sighs) and so I've been told.**

**Meira: Be prepared! There's some new characters coming your way! (suspenseful music plays) Ooooh. :)**

**

* * *

**Ginny stumbled out of the fireplace and caught her balance with the support of a nearby table. She looked at her surroundings. It felt as if she was in the Muggle movie with Willy What's-His-Face and the Chocolate Factory. The shelves were neatly arranged with various candies; both Muggle and Wizard treats. The room's lights weren't on but Ginny could see the room clearly thanks to the light the moon offered through the window.

"Who's there?" a beautiful, soprano voice called.

Ginny frantically wiped her tears away and straightened out her hair and her robes. She hoped her appearance did not look disheveled.

The lights turned and in walked the most beautiful woman Ginny had ever seen. She had ginger coloured hair that was in perfect locks surrounding her pale, angelic face. She had sparkling blue eyes and her lips were rose-coloured. Ginny half-expected to see wings coming out of her back but she found the thought ridiculous. The woman was wearing her hair up in a messy bun on top of her head and a blue lace robe that came to her knees.

"Helloo?" the woman said, waving her perfect hand in front of Ginny's face. That's when Ginny realized that she had been gaping. She began to blush profusely.

"I'm so—" she began but was interrupted by a crash from behind her and chuckling.

"I told you two that you were too big to travel by fireplaces together." Harry said, amused.

"Yeah but it's" Fred began

"tradition and who are" George continued

"we to break tradition?" the twins asked together.

All three of the boys laughed. Ginny knew they had turned around when they stopped laughing.

"Hello," the young woman said in her musical voice, "My name is—"

"Winni?" George asked, stepping around Ginny and holding out his hand. "My name's George."

The woman laughed. It sounded like chimes. She shook George's hand. "Actually, Winni is my mother's name." George blushed and due to the woman's proximity to him, his brain failed.

"You both are named Winni? Hmm… that's cool." George dumbly replied. Ginny stomped on his foot. "OW! What was that for?" he hissed. She ignored him and pushed him aside.

"Hi there. My name's Ginny… Hermione's friend. You must be Cleodora… or is it Theodora?"

The woman laughed again, causing the boys to lose their footing for a second. "You were right the first time. Theodora is somewhere around here. She's probably with Hermione and Rini. My sister and I would like to welcome you to Winni's Sweets Shop!"

"There are two of them?" Fred murmured to Harry while George was stuck in a trance.

"Hermione's waiting for you… um excuse me?" She moved around Ginny to speak to Harry.

"M-m-me?" Harry stuttered.

Cleodora giggled while Ginny and Fred rolled their eyes. George simply looked at Harry with envy. "Yes, Harrison James Potter. I'm speaking to you."

"Oh, well, th-then… ermm… yes?" Harry began to sweat. Ginny slapped his shoulder and glared.

"I was wondering where your friend is… a Mr. Ronald Weasley? I was told he was coming as well." Cleodora raised her perfect eyebrow into a delicate arch.

Harry became grave and replied darkly, "He is not fit to come tonight. Instead, someone else will be coming."

"Oh, is that so? Okay. So, we shall wait for his or her arrival then." She said confidently, as if she knew they would not oppose her.

"So… erm… what ARE you?" George asked. Fred slapped the back of his head, Ginny slapped his shoulder and Harry stomped on his foot. "OW! OW! OW! What the bloody hell was that for? You know you were thinking the same thing too!"

Cleodora laughed lightly. "Ginerva, Fredrick, Harrison, it's fine. I think that is one of the kindest ways the question has been posed. I am a witch… but also a vampire."

Everyone gasped and Harry cautiously took a step back. Cleodora sighed. It sounded like a harp moaning. "It's not complicated but it isn't easy to comprehend either. I'm a "pureblood" as those despicable death eaters call it but I've had "dirty blood", as they say, ever since I was 21 years old. My sister and I were walking on the beach one evening when we heard footsteps sloshing in the water behind us. We turned around but saw no one. I remember feeling a breeze that was quite abnormal. There was no wind at all that night." George shivered. "When we turned around again… he was there."

"He? He who?" Harry asked, interrupting Cleodora's memory.

"The vampire who made me what I am today." There were a chorus of gasps. "He jumped me and, I think he was trying to kill me, sucked some of my blood with his venom teeth. But he was gone before he could put enough venom to kill me… before he could quench his thirst with my blood." They all shuddered, including Cleodora. "I still owe Mr. Black so much for saving me."

"Mr. Black?" George asked dumbfounded, "I know that name… is that an actor?"

"SIRIUS?" Harry shouted over George's contemplation.

"Yes?" a rough voice asked, chuckling all the while.

Everyone spun around and saw Sirius there, one of his hands holding the other, which was bleeding. Fred happened to be the only one thinking and swiftly healed the wound before Cleodora could even move.

"Mr Black!" Cleodora said in a strained voice, "You should know better than to come to this house with open wounds! You're lucky I stopped breathing once young Ginerva arrived." Ginny gave a puzzled look but Cleodora didn't notice, "Honestly, Mr. Black, I don't know how you could forget something that serious!"

Sirius smirked, "I didn't forget. I just wanted you to jump me for a great welcome after years of separation," he winked.

Cleodora laughed at Sirius' foolishness and, in less than a second, was at his side, giving him a hug. She released him and laughed again when Sirius kept her in his arms.

"Well, you haven't changed a bit since then!" She smiled and added, "You do know that I could forcibly remove your arms from me, right?"

Sirius whined as he left go of her, "You take the fun out of everything!"

Cleodora ignored him and, instead, took in Sirius' appearance and slightly frowned as she tilted her head to the side. "Have you aged at all?"

Sirius snorted, "Long story Cleo. Would it be too ironic to say that you haven't changed at all?"

Cleo laughed her mesmerizing laugh as she nodded, causing her ginger hair to bounce, "Mr. Black, you _certainly_ haven't changed a bit. Same personality, same humour, same—"

"Dashing good looks? Gorgeous eyes? Built body?" Sirius offered as Cleodora chortled at his foolishness.

"Mr. Black—"

"Sirius. My name is Sirius, Cleo. Ever since I became older than you, you've called him 'Mr. Black'!" Sirius whined.

"But Mr. Black, I owe you for saving my life," Cleodora replied calmly.

"Then what do I owe you for screwing up your life for _eternity?_" he shot back, oblivious to the stares he was receiving.

"Mr. Bl— Sirius," she amended, "Please calm down." Cleodora said softly as she came to realization that the others were still there. "And don't say that. I'm happy to be able to watch everyone in my life. It's thrilling, the life you saved me. No risks, no danger. I love it. I'd rather this life over death, honestly." Ginny looked at Cleodora's eyes and believed her. They looked so pure, innocent and honest.

"Save it for someone who believes it," Sirius mumbled before getting cheery again. "So, what are we waiting for?"

"Hold up!" Fred started, "You can't possibly think that after that conversation, we wouldn't have any questions!"

"Like, why did you stop breathing when I came in?" Ginny turned to Harry, "Do I smell?"

Cleodora and Sirius laughed in harmony, causing Ginny to blush. Sirius was the one to explain.

"Cleodora isn't one of those vampires who like taking part in manslaughter," Sirius stated bluntly. _(A/N: No one said that he would explain well)_

Ginny, Harry, Fred and George waited for Sirius to expand on that but Sirius just stood there, examining his nails. Cleodora slapped his shoulder and gave the others a breathtaking smile.

"Sirius' explanation doesn't make sense to you, I take it?" Everyone shook their heads while Sirius grunted. "Well, vampires need blood so they are well fed. I, however, don't. Thankfully, I was born into a wizard family where one of my parents was an inventor and the other a potions expert. Together, they came up with a potion that fed me so I wouldn't have to hurt someone. But that doesn't stop me from being tempted."

"Tempted?" Harry asked.

"Harry, Cleodora receives scents from everyone's blood. Some stronger than others'. I bet Sirius' blood is begging her to taste it right now," Hermione laughed as she entered the room, "I was worried Cleodora might've… erm... fallen to the temptation," Hermione winked at Cleodora.

"Why would Sirius' blood be stronger?" George asked.

Cleodora began to shift uncomfortably while Sirius went dead silent and took a sudden interest in his shoes.

"Aunty 'Mione, can we go home now?" Rini whined as she rubbed her eyes, entering the room with an older woman.

"Of course we can, Rini. We'll leave in a moment." Hermione turned to the others, "Everyone, this is Theodora; Cleodora's twin."

Ginny gasped. Theodora was aged with a couple of grey hair amongst her dark ginger hair that fell short to her ears. She had the same blue eyes as Cleodora, but they seemed duller… somewhat lifeless. While she looked very sweet, she was also more tired-looking and chubbier than her model-like sister. This was made evident by her wrinkles and the bags under her eyes. She seemed more like Cleodora's mother than twin.

Theodora smiled, somewhat sadly, at Ginny with her tired eyes causing Ginny to immediately regret her reaction and apologize softly.

Theodora laughed lightly. It sounded tired and dry. "I get that a lot, honey. Don't worry."

"So, you're Theodora?" George asked, causing Fred to smack the back of his head. "Oi!" George shouted, "What was that for? We have a no-slapping-each-other agreement! That's the second time tonight!"

Fred merely shrugged, "I thought our agreement had an "If-you're-being-stupid-you-get-a-slap-to-the-back-of-your-head" clause." George muttered something unintelligible; though Fred was sure it was just a string of swear words. Fred turned to Hermione and grinned widely, "Shall we be going?"

"But, where's Ronald?" Hermione asked, aiming for a casual tone but sounding more nervous. Immediately, everyone's eyes, save Theodora, Rini and Cleodora, hardened.

"Ron isn't coming, Mia. He decided to stay home," Sirius said in a dark yet firm voice.

Hermione flinched at the tone in Sirius' voice. She knew exactly what it implied. "That was _not_ necessary," she said harshly, looking him straight in the eyes.

Sirius ignored her harshness and simply shrugged, "It felt necessary for me."

Hermione glared. Cleodora stealthily moved her eyes from Hermione to Sirius and back, watching and listening to this exchange closely. She then made her way over to Hermione. George, Fred and Harry gaped as she practically danced her way to Hermione while Ginny watched with envy. Sirius pointedly looked away, his dark mood taking over any hint of admiration or lust for Cleodora at the moment.

Cleodora whispered low and quickly into Hermione's ear. Hermione softly laughed, nodded and abruptly turned, sweeping Rini off of her feet and carrying her as she skipped out of the room. Theodora smiled, knowing her sister's antics and motioned to Ginny to follow her out of the room. As they left, Cleodora slowly turned and sashayed towards the men with a devious look on her face. The boys gulped but Sirius barked a laugh before returning to his dark state. It seemed that he too knew what Cleodora was going to do.

"So, you four," she drawled, "What did you do to Ronald Bilius Weasley? Hermione feels that the wrong-doer should get punished." She flashed her white teeth before setting her blue eyes on Harry. He couldn't help but think of Ron's face if he had heard Cleo say he name so irresistibly and then shuddered, thinking about what Ron had done. Harry focused his attention back to Cleo, who was looking very stunning at the moment. Harry suddenly reminded himself of something. Ginny. _'Ginny, picture Ginny. You love Ginny. Ginny is gorgeous. She's your soul mate. The love of your life. She's funny and smart and athletic and nice.'_ For some reason, this wasn't enough to calm Harry down, so he continued to think of reasons to be cool._ 'Ginny will kill you if you even think of this woman. Her brothers are in this room. They'll kill you if they think you're attracted to anyone else. You will go to hell if you let some beautiful angel get to you. And there, you'll meet Voldemort and he'll torture you because he and the Devil are best mates…'_ Harry began ranting in his head, which made him look very odd as his expression looked dazed yet frightened at the same time.

"Harrison?" Cleo asked, grabbing his attention, "Did you do anything to Ronald?"

Harry wiped the sweat off of his forehead as he looked at her sparkling eyes, her beautiful sparkling eyes. He stammered as she slowly walked closer to him, "I d-d-didn't do an-anything your highness." Sirius snorted at his godson's nervousness.

Cleodora examined him carefully before dismissing him, "Ginerva will be wanting you now."

Harry all-too-happily took the dismissal and ran out of the room.

Sirius raised his eyebrows at Cleodora. She shook her head gently, resulting in a few locks falling out of the bun. "It's more fun this way," she whispered seductively.

Her eyes landed on George. He grabbed the table nearby to help him stay on his feet under her intensely lustful gaze.

"George? _You_ must know." She walked closer to him and slowly trailed her finger down his jaw-line. Without turning to Fred, she said to him, "Fredrick, Hermione and the others will be expecting you now."

Fred smiled in relief, letting out the air he was unconsciously holding. He clapped his brother on the back, "Good luck, bro," and left.

George was shaking uncontrollably now, his teeth slightly chattering as she continued to trail her finger on his jaw-line repeatedly. "George, please tell me," she whispered in a low, seductive voice.

"Cleo, you're torturing the poor boy," Sirius said, clearly bored with the occurring event.

Cleodora retracted her hand slowly from George and turned to Sirius. "Don't I have the same affect on you?" She pouted slightly, oblivious to George's heavy breathing from beside her.

Sirius smirked at her and winked, "I think that's my question to you, babe."

"George, you may go," Cleodora said sweetly before she started hissing words at Sirius.

George looked down and then looked at Cleodora. "Erm, could you tell me where the washroom is? I need to… erm… go… quickly."

"Straight ahead, second left, first right." Cleodora spoke quickly while Sirius chuckled at George's situation.

"Thanks," George murmured before sprinting out of the room.

Cleodora began to circle Sirius, who was smiling. She stopped behind him and put her lips close to his ear.

"Are you sure I don't have the same affect?" she drawled. Sirius looked back at her, nodded and said, "I'm sure." She gently turned him around and held his chin. "Honestly?" she asked, carefully scanning his eyes.

He grinned, "Not at all. But you've told me repeatedly that nothing can happen."

She grimaced and let go of his chin, turning away from him. "Sirius, don't start this again… please?" she begged.

"Why not?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her. "Mmm, you feel warmer. Did you take a lot of the soup?" he murmured into her hair.

"It's potion, Sirius. Stop treating me like I'm not something to be wary of," she growled, "And I'm supposed to be asking the questions here. What on earth have you done to that boy?"

Sirius let go of her and ran a hand through his hair. "He slapped Mia, Cleodora. I didn't do enough to him."

Cleodora turned to face him once more and closed the space between them. She looked pointedly into his eyes. "What did you do?"

Sirius groaned. "Fine. I knocked him out cold with a beater's bat… well, to be honest, he actually fainted at the first hit… or right before. It took all the fun out of it," he joked. Cleodora glared at him for his insensitivity. "Not funny?" She shook her head fiercely. "Oh… okay, well after the beating—"

"There's more?" She asked in disbelief.

Sirius smirked darkly, "What can I say? I'm an overachiever. Anyways, after that… I…I…" Sirius turned away and sat down at a table nearby. He put his head in his hands and looked at the table as he mumble the last bit. However, he didn't mumble it softly enough because Cleodora, being a vampire, heard him.

"YOU USED CRUCIO?" She screeched, the veins in her eyes showing.

"Only for a second!" Sirius exclaimed, "I— I stopped right after I said it." Sirius thought for a moment, then added, "It was hurting Molly more than that git anyways."

"YOU ATTACKED HIM IN FRONT OF MOLLY?! YOU INSENSITIVE MUTT! HOW COULD YOU?"

"Honey, honey. Calm down. Molly had gone upstairs after Ron fainted… I could just hear her crying… it was heartbreaking, it was," Sirius said emotionally. "Before, I despised the woman… but she's helped Harry so much and she's been through so much… it's hard to see a respectable woman fall apart."

Cleodora was now trying her hardest not to scream with fury. She looked coldly at Sirius and snarled, "Do you hear yourself?" Sirius looked up at her. "Do you honestly hear yourself, you used _CRUCIO_ on a poor, defenceless boy and you don't even have the sense to care!"

Sirius continued to look at her, and repeated the words in his mind. They were familiar to him.

_**Flashback**_

_There were screams of agony and then mad cackles coming from the main room of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Sirius cowered under his bed and winced each time a cry was heard. He heard his bedroom door softly creak open and a small head looked under his bed. _

"_Siri?" his ten-year-old brother called softly between sobs, "I'm scared." Sirius looked into Regulus' dark grey eyes, glistening with tears. He slid closer to one end of the bed and patted beside him. "Come here, Regi," Sirius cooed to his brother in an attempt to comfort him._

_Regulus crouched and crawled next to Sirius. "What are Mum and Dad doing?" Sirius noticed that Regulus was shaking with fear. Sirius' eyes hardened at the thought of the act that his parents were performing at their home. How dare they torture poor, defenceless Muggles? And what was running through their minds when they decided to do it here?_

_Sirius looked solemnly at his little brother. "They are doing something bad, Regi. Something that isn't allowed; something that we should never do!"_

_They heard another scream and both cringed. Regulus looked at Sirius and repeated lowly, "What are they doing?"_

_Sirius pursed his lips before hissing, "They're using the Crucio curse on Muggles."_

_Regulus' eyes widened in alarm, "Why?"_

_Before Sirius could answer, their house elf, Kreacher popped in Sirius' bedroom and called, "Young Masters? Is young Masters here?"_

"_We're here, Kreacher," Regulus called softly, putting his hand out from under the bed and waving it._

_Kreacher's head popped under the bed and tilted his head to the side. "What is young Masters doing here?" Before the 'young Masters' could reply, Kreacher continued, "Master and Mistress are calling young Masters to main room. Filthy Muggles there. Mistress and Master treat them good, yes, dirty Muggles earn bad treatment." Sirius glared at the house elf while Regulus looked puzzled by Kreacher's remarks. Sirius was just about to retort to Kreacher's comments but was interrupted when Kreacher grabbed both Sirius' and Regulus' arms and apparated them to the main room. _

_Suddenly, Sirius and Regulus were lying on the carpet in the main room. _

"_Sirius! Regulus! What is the meaning of this! Stand up right this instant!" Mrs. Black shrieked._

_Regulus jumped to his feet while Sirius slowly sat up. The sight he saw was revolting. In the dark room, blood was smeared all over the carpet and the walls. Sirius could see bloody handprints on the door and could just imagine the poor Muggles trying to escape before his parents' attention turned to them. In a corner of the room was a pile of bloody, lifeless bodies. Sirius looked away sharply but not before he had seen the body on top of the piles; the body of a young girl who had her hazel eyes open, her face contorted in pain. He could feel a fire of rage build in his body as he looked at the man and woman who tortured them._

"_Sirius! Stand up and behave properly. Behave like a Black!" his father said sternly. Sirius glared at his father but stood up, none-the-less._

"_Do not glare at your father, Sirius!" his mother shouted in her shrilly voice._

_Regulus tugged on Sirius' sleeve and shifted closer to him. Sirius looked down at Regulus, who was pointing at the corner. Regulus stuttered, "Is that— is that…"_

_Mr. Black strode over to his younger son and beamed at him, "That, my son, is a pile of Muggles." Sirius looked sharply at his father, disbelieving his bluntness._

_Regulus' bottom lip began to quiver as he pointed at the girl on top, "B-but… but she's my age!" Sirius grabbed Regulus' hand and squeezed it, trying to comfort him, though Sirius was also having difficulty registering the fact that his parents would torture people, even as young as him and his brother._

"_Son," Mr. Black said firmly, holding Regulus' shoulder, "they are not like you and me. They are Muggles, they have no magic."_

"_That doesn't give you the right to torture them!" Sirius shouted angrily. _

_Mrs. Black marched over to Sirius and slapped his cheek before pointing her finger warningly at him, "You watch how you speak to your father, you brat! You're twelve years old; learn how to act like it!" Sirius simply stared defiantly at her._

_Regulus had been watching his brother and his eyes began to tear. Mr. Black turned Regulus' head sharply so that he was facing his father. "Regulus, you must understand that the world should only belong to those who have magic. We can't be expected to put up with things like this," he gestured to the pile, "The Dark Lord is right in his methods of cleansing the word."_

"_Dad— Father," Regulus corrected shakily. No one dared call Mr. or Mrs. Black lovingly in their presence— though, Regulus was the only one to do so otherwise. "It isn't really their fault if they were born that way, is it?" Sirius looked away. He had heard his father praise "The Dark Lord" and his mission on numerous occasions and not once had his father convinced him it was right. _

"_No, Regulus. It is not the present Muggles fault. It is a fault from their ancestors, which should have been corrected centuries ago. Fortunately, The Dark Lord caught this and he is planning on making sure that this mistake does not continue here forth. While it is unfortunate that the Muggles of today must pay for their ancestors' mistakes and while we do feel sorry for them, it is an act that must be done."_

_Sirius snorted humourlessly. His father's monotone voice proved that he did not feel sorry for the Muggles at all. _

"_But there are some Muggles who can do magic!" Regulus retorted. Sirius felt proud of his little brother and was happy that Regulus had a conscience._

_Mrs. Black scoffed, "You mean _Mudbloods!"_ Sirius cringed at the term, immediately thinking of Lily Evans. "Mudbloods are not fit to walk on this earth! They come from non-magical families, steal our magic and then expect us to welcome them to our world!" She spat, "Despicable. They deserve to undergo the same treatment as these varmints!"_

_Sirius had finally had enough. "DO YOU HEAR YOURSELVES!?" he bellowed, "HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY BELIEVE THERE IS A WAY TO JUSTIFY WHAT YOU ARE DOING? YOU'RE TORTURING PEOPLE AND YOU MAKE IT SEEM LIKE IT'S ALRIGHT! YOU DON'T EVEN CARE!"_

_Mrs. Black screeched and she pulled Sirius by the ear and pointed her wand to his forehead, "I have had _enough_ of you and your smart mouth, you blubbering nitwit! If you say another word, I will treat you exactly the same way as I treated them without any hesitation whatsoever!" Sirius began to shudder as he remembered the screams from earlier that evening. His mother continued to rant, "Of course we don't care that we hurt them, you twit! Torturing isn't enough for scum like them!"_

_Sirius, forgetting the threat his mother used just seconds before, roared, "DON'T CALL THEM SCUM! I HAVE FRIENDS WHO ARE MUGGLEBORNS!"_

_He watched his mother's widen with shock then slowly began to glower at him. "This will teach you to disobey your parents, you bloody little prat! And to socialize with lowly beings!" Sirius felt a pain that was the worst he had every experienced. His body was unbearable. His thoughts were getting jumbled and he found that he was soon unable to concentrate on anything except the pain. And then the pain stopped, bringing on the feeling of numbness; he couldn't move. He heard his parents walk away and the last thing he saw was Regulus' terrified face before he passed out._

_**Present**_

Sirius listened to one part over and over again. _"DO YOU HEAR YOURSELVES!?" he had bellowed, "HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY BELIEVE THERE IS A WAY TO JUSTIFY WHAT YOU ARE DOING? YOU'RE TORTURING PEOPLE AND YOU MAKE IT SEEM LIKE IT'S ALRIGHT! YOU DON'T EVEN CARE!"_

There he was doing exactly what his parents had done; justifying torture; not caring that he had hurt someone.

Abruptly, Sirius stood up and roughly threw the chair at the wall. Cleodora looked at Sirius, gobsmacked. Sirius let out a roar of frustration before falling to the floor and breaking down.

"Sirius?" Cleodora asked cautiously, slowly walking over to him.

He looked up at her and Cleodora would've cried if she were able to. He looked so broken… so crushed.

"I'm being exactly like them!" He exclaimed through a hoarse voice.

"Exactly like who, Sirius?" Cleodora asked softly as she sat in front of him, on the ground.

"My family," he spat, then snorted grimly, "Looks like I'm definitely a Black after all. I— I can't believe I did that! That it even came across my mind! I used a curse! Not even against a Death Eater but against some boy!" He roared again. "I'm just like them."

Cleodora held his face in her hands and told him firmly, "You are not like them, Sirius. You do not believe in the things they did. You do not hunt down innocent people and torture them. You do not kill ruthlessly and you do not enjoy hurting people, do you understand? You are not like your parents at all! There is no comparison! Do you hear me?"

Sirius nodded his head softly and Cleodora let go of him. She put her own head in her hands and sighed. She knew that Sirius hadn't meant to use the curse. After growing up with a family who believed in teaching their children the Dark Arts, Sirius could've simply acted on the impulse he had as a child before he rebelled against his parents. He simply let his anger get away with him and did the worst thing he thought possible.

Cleodora picked her head up. No, Sirius was not like his family at all. But in this situation, he was like someone they knew.

"Sirius…" Cleodora began. Sirius looked up at her. "Do you really think that hurting Ronald helped anyone?" She asked carefully, deciding that she should resolve this Ronald-business promptly.

"I don't know," he admitted, "but I'm an impulsive guy, you know that. I act and then think about it."

Cleodora smiled softly, "Yes. But I believe you will do the right thing next time. I hope you didn't leave Ronald like that."

Sirius shook his head. "I left only after healing him because I felt like the biggest prat on earth… I sort of felt like another Snivellus. When I was leaving, his father was moving him into his room. It seemed it was his fainting that made him sleep like that."

Cleodora tutted. "The poor boy."

Sirius looked at her, slightly furious. "_What!?_"

"Ronald. I feel very bad for him."

"Why? He _slapped_ Mia!"

"_You_ hurt _him_ too, Sirius! Only no one objected you when _you_ did it." Cleodora argued.

"I wasn't thinking—"

"You think he was!?" Cleodora snarled. There, she did it. She voiced her comparison of Sirius and Ronald. "You think he would hurt Hermione like that _on purpose_? He _LOVES_ her, Sirius! He made a foolish mistake, just like you! Only, in his case, everyone he loves is against him! He probably feels like he's in Azkaban—"

"Do _not_ compare _anything_ to Azkaban! I went there… I _lived_ there for 12 years! It was a nightmare—"

"Which is what Ronald is living right now… a nightmare."

"The only person living a nightmare is you!" Sirius accused.

Cleodora's eyes darkened and she glared at him. "That is off topic, Sirius! Don't you dare turn this on me!"

"Why the hell not? You have to live _forever_! You have to live as a freak for eternity. You'll have a boring life and you won't be able to stop it… to end it!" Sirius raged. He immediately regretted it. "Cleo—"

Cleodora frowned, "If you're done being so positive, Sirius, I'd like for you to leave."

Sirius reached for her but in a flash she was already on the other side of the room.

"Cleodora, please hear me out," he begged. She didn't budge. "I'll ask Ronald to forgive me," he said softly, attempting to try and please her.

"Good. Now please leave, Sirius. I need to be alone." She turned away from him.

"No, Cleodora. You don't need to be alone." Sirius began walking towards her. "You need someone to love you, to comfort you." Sirius wrapped his arms around her from behind her and continued, "You need someone to hold you, to make you laugh… someone to keep you happy."

"I'm only going to ask this nicely once, Sirius. Please get your arms off of me." She waited but Sirius made no effort to move. "SIRIUS! You know perfectly well that I can _make_ you take your arms off of me!"

"So do it!" Sirius dared her.

Cleodora froze, thinking about the different possibilities there were of her getting out of his embrace; all of them ended in Sirius getting hurt. She sighed but was still seething, "You know I would hurt you if I did."

"That's why you won't do it," Sirius said softly, "You need this hug right now, Cleo. You need—"

"Do _not_ tell me what I need, Sirius!" she growled, "I know perfectly well that I—"

"Cleo… we don't all know what we need… it's okay to ask others for help. Please let me help you," he pleaded.

"But… I don't want to hurt you," she whispered softly.

Sirius chuckled dryly. "When will you realise, babe, that you already have?"

She turned to face him, perplexed. She delicately placed her hand on his cheek and looked worriedly into his eyes, "I have?"

Sirius became solemn. "You break my heart every time you don't let me hold you, every time you tell me that nothing can happen between us. I mean, why the hell not? I have true, pure, honest feelings for you! I _lo_—" Cleodora placed a finger on his lips, silencing him at once. She gazed meaningfully at him before slowly retrieving her hand.

Abruptly, she laughed. Sirius stared at her as if she were insane. Cleodora clutched her sides and, if she were human, her muscles would be aching as she laughed loudly. If she were human, tears would be rolling down her cheeks from laughing so hard. Those things would have happened if she were human… but she wasn't. She was a monster. She was a vampire; a threat to society. At any moment, she could hurt anyone… even those she loved.

This thought sobered her laughter. She looked up at Sirius, who was still confused by her outburst. "I'm sorry," she apologized gravely, before smiling softly, "I never knew that Mr. Sirius Black, one of the biggest heartthrobs for girls and women of every age in any place, could be so _cheesy_."

Sirius chortled softly, allowing a grin. "It's all for you, sweetheart. But if you tell anyone else, I may have to deny it. What with my street cred and all."

Cleodora smiled at him though her thoughts were still on her being a threat; how she could hurt anyone at anytime. Cleodora looked away from Sirius as she said, "We wouldn't be able to work, Sirius."

"What! But, Cleo—"

"Sirius, what would happen if I fall to the temptation? Hmm? What if I lose control? I don't want to hurt you!" She bowed her head, her curls becoming a curtain.

Sirius smiled softly and lifted her chin up, forcing her eyes to meet his. "Then I'll welcome eternity with you with open arms. There's nothing more I would want."

Cleodora laughed again, causing Sirius to chuckle. "Too cheesy again?" he asked her.

Cleodora smiled and nodded, "A bit." She paused before continuing, "I was actually thinking about how I would be crying if I had the ability to. Then I thought about how absurd it was that I was thinking about something that I'm no longer capable of doing."

Sirius chuckled sadly. "I'm a bit confused, now. Is that a yes?" he asked, extremely hopeful.

Cleodora smiled. "It's whatever you want it to be." Sirius beamed and pecked her lips. She stood as still as he did so, causing him to retract. "Sorry," he said sheepishly, "couldn't help myself."

"Don't apologize," Cleodora said, beaming, "I wouldn't have been able to restrain myself if you hadn't."

**

* * *

Author's note:**

**Meira: Yay! (dances around)**

**George: (joins in)**

**(Everyone else joins in. Snape walks in)**

**Snape: Well, well, well. What do we have here? (George shimmies in front of him, causing him to back away a bit)**

**Hermione: We're just celebrating!**

**Snape: And, what are you celebrating, may I ask?**

**Harry: No, you may not ask! Also, did you not know that you're not supposed to begin a sentence with "And"?**

**Snape: (rolls eyes) Overrated. (turns to Meira) Why are you dancing the Macarena?**

**Meira: (shouts) it's the only dance I know!**

**Snape: Am I the only one who is wondering why you are all dancing! (Bumps into someone. Turns to face them) My apologies— Oh… oh my. (Almost drools)**

**Cleodora: That's quite alright. You're Severus, I presume.**

**Snape: (Straightens up) Why, yes. Yes I am. How do you know that?**

**Cleodora: It was quite obvious from the lack of respect people gave you.**

**Sirius: (laughs) Oh! Burn! In your face, Snivellus!**

**Snape: (turns to Cleodora) I thought you were supposed to be nice!**

**Meira: I created her!**

**Snape: (nods) That explains a lot. Will you please tell me why you are partying like Dumbledore in a lemon-drop factory?**

**Meira: (beams) I HAVE 3 CHARACTERS OF MY OWN NOW!**

**Ginny: But they all live and depend on the works of J.K. Rowling.**

**Meira: DON'T REMIND ME! Plus, that's not the point of this note. (lightbulb goes off) OH! OH! Severus! Will you please do the honours?**

**Snape: (smirks) I suppose I would be the best for the job. (clears throat and sneers) Review or it will be 50 points from Gryffindor.**

**(dancing stops)**

**Hermione: (turns to Meira) I liked your disclaimer better!**

**Snape: (whirls around) What was wrong with mine, Miss Granger?**

**Hermione: Yours lacked politeness… almost as much as you lack humour.**

**Fred: Ouch. Two burns in one! Can I hear a woot woot?**

**(silence)**

**George: Re-jected!**

**Hermione: (continues to explain to Snape) Your request should remain a request. For example—**

**Sirius: (cuts in) May I do it? I need a chance to prove to everyone that I'm nice anyways. (Hermione nods) Hey there you gorgeous people! Thanks for taking the time to read Meira's story. It certainly means a lot to her. It would mean a whole lot more to her, and me (winks) if you all would review as well. (hugs all the readers)**

**Meira: EEP! You're hired!**

**Sirius: (smirks at Snape) Well, Snivellus. It seems I will always be better than you.**

**Snape: Why you—**

**(Spells fly everywhere)**

**Ron: Ah! I've been hit! (Purple spots appear on him)**

**Sirius: (yells while shooting more spells at Snape) My bad!**

**Meira: (ducks under a table) Alright, well thanks for reading everyone! I'll try to update soon… though with school, it'll prove to be a challenge.**

'**Til Next Time,**

**Meira (Naturally Potter) :)  
**


	24. Meeting, Manoeuvring and Missing

**Disclaimer:**

**Fred: Long time. Long, long, long, long, long time.**

**George: Very long time. Very, very, very, very, very, very-**

**Meira: Alright, shut it.**

**George: YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING TO FRED.**

**Meira: BECAUSE HE'S HOT!**

**George: (confused) … WHAT? BUT WE LOOK THE SAME!**

**Meira: (rolls eyes) you wish.**

**George: B-b-b**** twins-****him-****me-****gah!**

**Rebecca: Leave it, George. She's not really in a right state of mind, right now.**

**Harry: (eyes widen) Is she high?**

**(Everyone gasps and looks at Meira)**

**Meira: (sighs) No, no I'm not.**

**George: That's something that someone who was high would say.**

**Meira: (lunges at George) I've had enough of you!!!  
Sirius: Whoa, whoa there, love. (lifts Meira off of George) Relax.**

**Hermione: I may have a reasonable hypothesis as to why Meira is acting up.**

**Ginny: And that would be… **

**Hermione: She's feeling guilty for not updating sooner.**

**Meira: NO… y-you… you ****fat-headed, big-haired, bucktooth, bibliophilic freak!**

**Hermione: (rolls her eyes)**

**Meira: (continues) When I'm guilty, I eat a lot. (Takes a bite out of her 6****th**** donut)**

**Ginny: Um…**

**Meira: Fine. I'm really really sorry for not updating. There was not enough time for me to even write anything during school. And it's horrible, I know. I'm sorry. But I felt that during the break, I should update for all of you wonderful people. At least as a Christmas gift for being the most amazing reviewers and readers ever. **

**Ron: We forgive you. Don't worry Meira.**

**Meira: (looks at Ron)**

**Ron: (looks at Meira)**

**Meira: (continues to look at Ron)**

**Ron: (backs aways)**

**Meira: (sniffs and tackles him) OH RON! I'M SO SORRY!**

**Ron: (awkward) Um. There, there?**

**Ginny: (bored) Can we get on with the story? Please?**

**Snape: Yes, I must say that this reunion is very dreary.**

**Meira: (Tackles Snape) OH SNAPE! HOW I'VE MISSED YOU!**

**Snape: Get. Off. (Detaches Meira) I must say, Ms. Seeley, I am disappointed. Not once have you informed the readers that you are not the owner of Harry Potter. Ms. J.K. Rowling would be very disappointed as well.**

**Meira: (bows head) I'm sorry… but, oh! But I own Rini and Cleo and Theo… and someone else you'll meet this chapter!! Yay!**

**Sirius: On to the story, then?**

**Meira: (nods) Enjoy!**

* * *

_Author's Note: I should apologize in advance. I'm not a big fan of this chapter because it's really fluffy and everything. But I still needed it. So, hopefully, you enjoy it._

_

* * *

_

"What's taking Uncle Siri so long?" Rini whined as Hermione, Ginny and Theodora giggled.

"Cleo's holding him up, sweetie," Theodora answered for the sake of the little girl's curiosity. She then added, "I wonder who won."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked, not following.

Fred stepped in. "From what I saw, Sirius loves Cleodora or fancies her at least. Is that what we're talking about?"

"Yes. Cleo loves him too. She's loved him since he saved her life. She just doesn't want to hurt him. She always worries about it. Sometimes, she has to leave the store in fear that she might hurt someone."

Harry smiled. "I don't think she has anything to worry about. She seems to be strong. You'd have to be to be able to resist your temptations."

Fred laughed. Harry turned to him, perplexed. "What? What's so funny? That speech had nothing to do with Voldemort at all!"

"No, no, it's not that," Fred reassured Harry, "It's just that you sounded like 'Mione there for a minute."

Harry chuckled. Theodora and Ginny joined in laughing as Hermione blushed. Everyone laughed harder when Fred winked at Hermione, which caused her to blush even more.

Just then, George walked in, panting. This caused Fred and Harry to roar with laughter, knowing of his earlier predicament.

"Got a little excited, huh, George?" Harry teased.

"Gotta learn to keep it in your pants, mate." Fred joined in.

The girls, minus Rini, who was taking a nap while sitting on Hermione's lap, all giggled having understood what had happened.

"Oh, stuff it," George muttered, his ears red. He went and sat next to Theodora, which only made his predicament worse.

"Couldn't get one sister so you're going for the next, huh George?" Ginny asked him, laughing loudly.

Now it was Theo's turn to blush as she shyly moved away from him. George simply glared at his little sister and opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by another voice.

"Theo?" a feeble voice called, "Theo darling? Cleo? Is anyone here? Did you all leave me? How could you all leave an old woman? Your own mother? Oh, my! What will I do? How am I going to—"

Theo stood up from her seat upon hearing her mother's voice. She rolled her eyes at her mother's rant. "Excuse me for a moment, everyone. My mother's calling me." Theo walked out of the room, towards the gentle voice.

Fred chuckled and George immediately spotted the opportunity to tease someone else instead.

"Hey, Harry! Theo's mother's rants sound so—" George attempted to continue talking, but no matter how much he moved his mouth, no sound came out.

He looked around to see Harry, pointing his wand at him. "You can have your voice back. But if you even try to finish that statement, your voice may not be the only thing missing," Harry warned him sternly.

George nodded feverishly and Harry removed the _Silencio_ charm. Though George stayed true to his word, Harry couldn't help but overhear George mutter, "Damn Chosen One. Thinks he can just order everyone around. The boy's been around Ginny too much."

Ginny ignored the side-conversation as it happened often. She turned to Hermione, her eyebrow raised. "Did she say 'Mother'? As in Winni?"

Hermione smiled softly. She petted Rini's head softly as she said, "Yes, Winni. Now, I must warn all of you, while Winni is still young, she is not well. Her appearance may startle you but please do not be obvious about it." Everyone turned to look sternly at George.

"WHAT? Why do you all assume that I'm going to do something wrong?"

"Because you usually do, Uncle George," yawned Rini, causing everyone to snicker.

"It's only been one day and she already knows you spot on, eh George?" Fred laughed as his brother attempted to hit him with a pillow.

"Since when has it become "Tease George Day"?" George asked, chuckling none-the-less.

They then heard the gentle voice approaching them. "Theo, I thought you said today was Friday, not "Tease George Day"!" the voice complained. They heard Theo laugh and explain. "We have visitors, Ma. Hermione and Rini are here with their friends."

Harry covered his left ear as Ginny loudly corrected, "Family!"

"My apologies," Theo's gentle voice said. It sounded as though they were near the door.

Everyone, save Hermione and the sleeping Rini, mentally prepared themselves for Winni's appearance.

In walked in Theo, holding a frail, old-looking woman's hand. No, scratch 'old-looking woman' and replace it with 'incredibly old-looking woman." Winni looked old enough to be Dumbledore's mother, may he and she rest in peace.

A gasp was heard in the room. Hermione turned to see Ginny's eyes wide open and her mouth slightly open as well as she looked over Winni's face.

Winni's old, tired face bore the same scars as Bill, only there were more of them and they seemed to be much more vicious. The scars looked as though the claws, presumably a werewolf's claws seeing as almost all other scars would heal better, dug straight to the bones of her face.

Winni opened her eyes, which were unusually lively and her scarred face smiled at all of them. Her gaze landed on Rini, who woke up at Ginny's sharp gasp and was not paying attention to the doorway.

"Rini! My darling angel, give old Winni a hug!" Winni said sweetly, causing Rini to turn and see Winni. Rini's face lit up immediately and, astoundingly, she leapt off of Hermione's lap with so much energy that you would expect her yawning and napping to be an act.

"Winni!" She threw herself at Winni, who caught Rini immediately and held her close. This confused everyone who just met her, having thought that Winni would've been too weak too carry Rini. After all, hadn't she needed Theo's help just now?

Everyone, except Hermione, Theo, Winni and Rini, were still in shock. Ginny was still sitting, staring wide-eyed at Winni and feeling pity for the old woman having gone through what must have been a painful and traumatizing experience. Harry was utterly confused as to why Winni would even need Theo's help is she was able to walk, let alone carry a child, by herself. He began plotting ways to make the truth slip out somehow; Harry was in investigation mode. Fred just watched Winni, trying to think of a way to ask her what happened without being rude or overly humorous, seeing as the situation was serious. He couldn't very well ask, "So, those scars? There must be some story behind them. Do tell!"

George, on the other hand, was smiling warmly. He stood up from his seat and walked purposefully towards Winni. He bowed slightly and looked up into her eyes and said, "Hey there, gorgeous" earning a snort from Hermione. He then pecked Winni's hand and stood up straight. Winni smiled shyly at him before turning to Theo, who was smiling uncontrollably at the young man's actions. "Who is this, Theo? Your boyfriend?" Winni winked and Theo and George suddenly flushed with embarrassment.

"N-n-n-no, no!" George stuttered. All of a sudden, he heard someone laughing insanely behind him. He turned and saw Ginny, rolling on the floor, holding her sides.

"Ginny," he said with annoyance as he clenched his teeth, "it's not funny."

Hermione, Harry and Fred bit their lips to prevent themselves from laughing.

"So that's what you were doing, eh George?" Ginny choked out between her laughs, finally voicing her hysterical thought, "trying to get on the mother's good side, eh?"

At this, the whole room, save George, erupted in laughter. George simply glared at his sister before gloomily returning to his spot on the couch. "Can't get a moment of peace…" he muttered before chortling in spite of himself.

Winni chuckled lightly as she put Rini on the floor, watching Rini as she wandered over to Ginny and Harry and lied on top of their laps. Winni then looked at Theo with a mocking expression. "Really, Theo. I would've thought I raised you better than that! He's not even half of your age!"

"Mother!" Theo softly hissed, though she blushed a deeper red.

Hermione laughed but noticed George was painstakingly embarrassed and figured he had suffered enough. "Alright, alright. As much fun as making fun of George is," she snuck in a quick wink at George, "I think he's been humiliated enough."

Winni grinned at Hermione. "Well, now, you haven't change much, my dear. Always thinking of others, you are," Winni said cheekily.

Hermione returned the grin and stood up from her seat. "I'm sorry for not visiting sooner." She hugged the old woman who returned the hug cheerfully.

"Not a problem, dear. You come whenever you like," Winni said, smiling softly at Hermione before sitting down in George's seat.

Hermione's eyes widened dramatically at Winni and George, who had moved to sit in Hermione's seat. "That's my seat!" she whined playfully.

Winni smirked at George, "It's our personal revenge. For making fun of Georgie boy and for not visiting sooner," she said with a wink.

Hermione laughed before looking around the room for a seat. She scanned the room before realizing there were absolutely no seats left. George had moved from the love seat he had previously shared with Theo to occupy Hermione's original seat next to Ginny. Winni and Theo were now sitting on the love seat and Fred was seated in what looked to be a single couch… that was a tad abnormally large. Hermione never understood that couch as it was fairly high and wide.

With one look at Winni and her frailty, Hermione decided she would just squeeze in with Harry, Ginny and George. She walked over to Harry. "Harry, could you please move over?" she asked sweetly.

Harry smiled apologetically, to Hermione's dismay, as he gestured to Rini's legs that were resting on his lap. Hermione didn't want to disturb Rini, who looked like she was fast asleep [again!], so she smiled back at Harry and resolved to sitting on the floor.

"Um, Hermione, what are you doing?" Ginny asked her quietly, not wanting to wake Rini up.

"Well, Ginny, this what people call sitting down," Hermione said with a cheeky grin.

"I think what my dear sister means is why are you sitting on the floor? There's plenty of room next to Fred." George said with an evil smile.

Hermione looked at the large single couch that Fred was sitting on and realized that George was right. If Fred sat on one side of the couch there would be just enough room for Hermione, though they'd be squished together.

George apparently noticed that it would be a tight spot too because he added, "Well, if you don't want to be squished next to him, you could always sit on his lap." George winked at Hermione as she blushed at the thought. Hermione looked down and was unable to see Fred's flustered face.

Hermione slowly got up and walked to Fred, looking everywhere but at him. "Would I- uh, could I- mmm- may I, uh, sit with you?" Hermione started yelling at herself. Why in the world would she stutter? It's just Fred!

_Who is looking scrum-diddly-umcious, don't ya think, girl?_

Not you again wait… you're not the one from before, are you?

_Nah, girl, that gal called in sick. But I'll help you out fo' sho!_

Shut it!

_Nah way, girl! The truth must be acknowledged, that boy is fine! And I mean Fiiiiiineeeee! He just be asking for a kiss._

Hermione's eyes widened at this before slowly narrowing. She silently scoffed at her conscience. Hermione Jean Granger, bookworm and the brains of the Golden Trio, had a conscience like this? Who would've thought?

"'Mione? Are you okay?" Fred asked, seeing her narrowed eyes.

Hermione snapped her head up to see Fred's face. 'Darn, he is fine!'

_You mean fiiiiineeee!_

BE QUIET!

Hermione smiled up at Fred and said, "Of course, Fred! Though, I'm slightly put out that you haven't answered me, yet."

Fred's cheeks flushed pink but he grinned all the same, "Well, I can't have little 'Mione sitting on the floor, now can I?"

Hermione grinned. "Of course not!" Fred smirked down at her.

Then Hermione's grin faltered. How in the world is she supposed to get up on that chair? The cushion of the chair was probably 4 feet off the ground. Was she supposed to climb? Maybe get some bungee cord in case she falls? Or maybe she should ask Theo for a ladder. Maybe there is a ladder! Yeah, probably!

Hermione was in the middle of assessing the sides of the chair for a hidden ladder when there was a soft thump next to her. Before she could turn around and see what fell next to her, she felt two hands grip her waist and lift her off the ground, causing her to squeal with surprise. What were more surprising were the shivers she felt from the contact. She craned her neck to see that it was Fred who was lifting her up.

"No need to turn into a tomato, Granger," George winked.

Indeed, Hermione's face was reddening increasingly. She could just imagine how horrendous she looked with a red face.

Hermione looked back down at Fred, who grinned sheepishly at her. "Thought you could use a hand," he said, nodding towards the chair.

Oh, right. Hermione had completely forgot to wonder why Fred had suspended her in the air.

_It's because you're too busy enjoying it, dahling._

Will you stop!!!!

"Right," Hermione finally said, as she grabbed on to the massive chair and hoisted herself onto it. Fred proceeded to climbing it and slid next to her. Hermione couldn't help but notice that it took him little effort to climb the chair.

Surprisingly, they both fit in the chair comfortably; no squishing whatsoever. Hermione smiled triumphantly at George, who was disappointed that he couldn't see his twin and the Gryffindor know-it-all squished together. He stuck his tongue out at Hermione childishly before turning to Ginny and whispering in her ear. Hermione's smile faltered. What was George telling Ginny?

Ginny grinned after George pulled away. She looked right at Hermione and Hermione's stomach plunged; she was not going to like this… not one bit. Judging by the glint in Ginny's eyes, this was going to be bad.

Hermione squirmed in her chair, mentally cursing her luck of sitting in a 4-foot-tall chair. Albeit, she was sitting right next to a very handsome man but all she wanted to do was escape Ginny and George's wrath.

Hermione was not the only one to witness George's and Ginny's plotting. Fred also saw this interaction. Once he saw George stick his tongue out at Hermione, he knew George had a plan. And when he saw George's gaze flicker to him, Fred knew that whatever the plan was, it would going to be really, really, _really_ bad because when a twin pulls a prank on the other, they do it with all of the prank skills they have. No sympathy. What-so-ever. And throw Ginny into the mix and you'd start begging for mercy.

He felt Hermione squirming beside him and realized she was nervous about this plot too. She must have spotted George and Ginny whispering and figured out that they were the victims.

Just then, an idea clicked into his head. Fred smirked and leant in closer to Hermione. "You nervous?" he whispered.

Hermione's breath got caught for a moment when she realized Fred's lips were right next to her ear. Yes, she was very nervous, but not because of the plotting… anymore at least.

Fred took Hermione's silence as a yes. "Don't worry. We can fight fire with fire." She could just hear the smirk in his voice.

Hermione turned to face him, a frown set on her face. "That is a horrible idea," she muttered so only he could hear.

He grinned. "Then you can be the smarts that turn this horrible idea into a brilliant one."

Hermione stifled a laugh and was about to retort when Harry's voice cut her off.

"Oi! What is going on here?" he bellowed. He turned to Ginny. "What is George talking to you about? And _what_ are _you two_ talking about!" The last part was directed at Hermione and Fred.

Unfortunately, Harry did not receive an answer because Rini woke up, wailing.

Before anyone could react, Cleo was at Rini's side, cradling Rini gently. Harry, Ginny and George stared at Cleo in wonder.

Hermione gave Harry a stern look, "Really, Harry. Was that necessary?"

Harry shrugged feebly. "That was my fault. I just wanted to know what was going on here." He gestured between Fred, George, Ginny and Hermione.

Ginny grinned evilly at him. "It's better if you don't know, sweetie." Harry was about to protest but Ginny leant over and silenced him with a kiss.

The Weasley twins yelped and shielded their eyes. "Oi! Not in our presence!" Fred shouted.

"Yeah! Get a room you two!" Hermione said, laughing.

The twins paled. "You get a room with our baby sister, Potter," George began, dead serious.

"And you are dead," the twins finished together.

It was now Harry who paled.

Winni chortled at the scene before her before turning to Cleo, who was swaying Rini slowly. "Where's Sirius?"

"How is it that you always know when I'm here, Winni?" Sirius asked as he strutted in.

Winni giggled. "It seems that your presence lightens Cleo's mood." Cleo glowered at her mother before smiling impishly at everyone else.

"I suppose it's time for you all to take Rini home, hm?" Cleo said as Rini began to fall asleep again.

Hermione nodded. "We really should get going."

Ginny and George groaned. Hermione looked at them curiously. "What's wrong?"

The response she received was less than helpful. The two simply stared at her with black faces.

"They're disappointed that they have to postpone their prank." Fred whispered before chortling.

Hermione giggled. "I guess we lucked out then," she whispered before jumping off the massive chair.

It was then that Hermione realized who the chair was meant for. "Theo?"

Theo looked at Hermione and smiled sweetly, "Yes, darling?"

"When was the last time Hagrid came here?" Hermione asked, smiling broadly at her discovery.

Harry whirled around and stared at Theo before asking, "You know Hagrid?!"

Theo nodded. "He was working at Hogwarts when I went to school."

Harry continued to stare at Theo. "You went to Hogwarts?"

Theo laughed. "Yes, I did. We were two years ahead of Sirius." Harry looked at Sirius, paused, then looked at Cleo. He continued to look between them, back and forth.

Ginny noticed the silence and looked at her boyfriend, who kept moving his eyes from Sirius to Cleodora. It was then that she was reminded about something.

"WHO WON?" Ginny yelled abruptly, fairly loudly, as she looked at Cleo and Sirius. Luckily, she did not wake Rini.

"Um, excuse me?" Cleo asked, perplexed.

Sirius looked at George. "There was a quidditch match today?"

Winni chortled. "That's definitely not what this young lady is referring to."

Hermione smiled and winked at Cleo. "Just read someone's mind, Cleo. You do it without asking all the time."

Cleo laughed softly and then looked straight at Ginny. She stopped laughing immediately after seeing the full question but smiled widely.

Theo squealed and ran to her sister, her arms open. "I'm so happy for you two!"

The room erupted into cheers, however Sirius still did not know what they were talking about.

"What's going on?" he asked, as Harry and George patted him heartily on the back.

Fred rolled his eyes as he leapt off of Hagrid's chair. "Really, Cleodora? You've agreed to be in a relationship with this dunce?"

Cleodora giggled and Sirius finally realized what was going on and beamed. Then he realized what Fred had just said and he swiftly turned to face him.

"Fred. What. Did. You. Just. Say?" Sirius asked in a low voice, though it was clear he was joking by the smile on his face.

"Now, now, Sirius! Only one Weasley a day!" George joked, without thinking. Hermione winced and at once, the room was filled with an uncomfortable silence.

Sirius shifted on his feet and looked at Cleo with a guilty expression. She gave him a reassuring smile. The remaining males all looked down at their feet and Ginny began to blink rapidly, trying to prevent the tears that were filling her eyes.

It was Hermione who broke the silence.

"We better get going," Hermione said softly, refusing to look at any of the males. She turned to Winni. "I'm sorry for cutting this visit short, Winni."

Winni walked forward and embraced Hermione. "No apology needed, sweetheart. I'm happy you visited today. I finally got to meet these wonderful friends of yours. Next time, do bring Ronald."

Hermione pulled back slightly and looked at Winni, who bore a striking resemblance to Dumbledore at that moment; her eyes were twinkling as if she knew the world's secrets. "I will," Hermione said solemnly, as if making a promise, "Definitely. You'll meet him the next time I visit."

No one spoke a word as people silently said goodbye through hugs and handshakes… except Ginny, when George pulled all three of the ladies into a hug at once. This scene had prompted her to shout "WOW, GEORGE! WAY TO HIT ON ALL OF THEM AT ONCE!" This comment made Winni, Cleo, Theo and George blush and immediately, the mood lightened.

Hermione turned to Cleo and gently took Rini out of her arms. Cleo smiled at Hermione and brushed Rini's hair lightly. "Bye, little angel" Cleo whispered softly to Rini. Hermione smiled at the endearment.

"Will you be walking, Hermione? Or would you like to floo?" Winni asked.

"Percy would have put up the wards by now, Winni. I suppose we'll be walking. It's only five minutes away, anyways."

Hermione turned to Sirius, who was busy whispering to Cleo. "Hey! Lover boy." Hermione called lightly, grinning, "Time to go."

Sirius swiftly pecked Cleo on the lips and said goodbye, who simply smiled shyly in return. Sirius walked away, beaming.

* * *

Theo walked everyone to the front door and, with another quick goodbye, they left. Hermione took the lead, carrying Rini, and the rest followed.

"Hermione," Sirius called her as he caught up to her, "Want me to carry little Rini?"

Hermione shook her head as she held Catherine close. "That's okay, I've got her." She said, before falling silent.

Sirius looked at Hermione curiously and saw that she was still upset about Ron.

"Hermione," Sirius said softly, "About what I did at the Burrow-"

Hermione forced a smile and looked up at him, "Don't worry, Sirius."

Sirius looked at Hermione determinedly, "It was wrong. I'm sorry for even think-"

Hermione stopped walking, turned to Sirius and handed Rini to him. She then proceeded to shaking her head and walked a little faster. She mumbled something and his canine hearing picked it up.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

Hermione kept her distance from everyone else as she walked to Percy's house. Once Percy's beautiful house came into view, however, she stopped.

She turned sharply to face the others and saw that they were still behind.

_Why are you so upset, dollface?_ She heard her annoying little voice ask.

Shut up.

_Is it the Ronald sit-_

I said shut up, you dim-witted little twit!

_Well, I- __You can't- __Fine. _

"Hermione!" Ginny gasped, as she finally caught up, "For someone with really short legs, you walk really fast."

Hermione rolled her eyes and it took all of her will to stop herself from snorting. "Thanks, Gin."

Ginny smiled brightly. "No, problem!" She looked up and surveyed the neighbourhood. "Let me guess, his house is the white one?"

Hermione nodded stiffly.

Though it was thought to be impossible, Ginny's smile widened even more.

That was when Hermione snorted, slightly amused by Ginny's odd smile.

"What?!" Ginny asked, a bit offended. Yet, somehow, she managed to keep that maniacal smile on her face.

That was when Hermione burst out with laughter. "Your-your" Hermione choked as she laughed harder.

"What is so funny?" Ginny asked, slightly amused by Hermione's outburst.

"Your-" Hermione laughed again, "Your face!!!"

A murderous look replaced Ginny's maniacal smile. "Excuse. Me?" Ginny bit out, her eyes darkening.

Hermione looked at Ginny again and crouched as she clutched her sides. "Ginny, Gin," she gasped between laughs, "Please stop your dramatic expressions!"

Ginny sobered and laughed. "Oh, thank god. I thought it was just my usual face that had you in fits." She winked.

Hermione giggled and stood up. "Thanks Gin," Hermione said as she hugged the young Weasley, having forgotten what she was upset about a minute ago.

Ginny hugged Hermione back, not even caring why she was being thanked. "Anytime, 'Mione." Ginny pulled out of the hug and stuck that maniacal smile back on her face. "Let's go visit Percy, shall we?"

Hermione finally understood why Ginny was so happy now. She quickly grabbed Ginny's arm before Ginny could go to the house on her own. "NO! No, no, no, no, no. No-n-no-n-n-no-no." Hermione began blabbering.

Ginny quickly turned around and shook Hermione by her shoulders. "CALM DOWN!" Hermione immediately quietened. "Now," Ginny said, slightly annoyed, "Why can't I go ambush Percy?"

Hermione heard someone groan behind her. "We don't get to ambush Percy?" she heard George whine.

Hermione chuckled. She turned around and saw that everyone was there. "Took you all long enough," Hermione joked.

Sirius let out a breath of relief at the sight of Hermione smiling. He had been worried that she was upset with him.

Harry chuckled. "We're sorry, 'Mione, we didn't get the memo that this was a race."

Hermione smiled before becoming serious. "These are the rules-"

At the word, "rules", the twins groaned, causing Hermione to look at them sternly.

"Sorry, Professor Granger," Fred and George said with all the innocence they could fake.

Hermione smiled briefly and then went into the rules, "No one will beat up Percy." There were a chorus of "boos" from the Weasleys, which she chose to ignore. "If I catch anyone doing _anything_ bad to Percy, I will stupify you, got it?" They all nodded. Hermione smiled, "Good. Next, no one will yell at Percy. If you yell, you wake up Rini. You wake up Rini and there's hell to pay."

Sirius chortled as he looked down at Rini. "Hermione, you take this godmother thing very seriously, don't you?"

Hermione smiled lightly, "Why yes, yes I do. Well, that's the only rules I had in mind. But, basically, you need to be on your best behaviour. Not a foot out of line."

"Can we go already?" Ginny asked. Hermione looked to see her playing with her hair.

Hermione looked at her warily, "You did hear me, right?"

Ginny nodded as she rolled her eyes. "Now, pray tell, why do the twins get to go if I don't?"

Hermione gasped and whipped around to see the twins on the porch of Percy's house. She laughed freely and called, "Cheaters!" As she called after them, Harry and Ginny also ran past her.

Hermione groaned and turned to Sirius. "Shall we?" She asked, holding out her arm to him.

Sirius grinned and accepted it. They quickly walked up the steps and joined the others on the porch. Hermione turned to the others. "Ready?"

They all nodded.

Hermione took out the spare key Percy had given her and opened the door. They watched her as she stepped inside and then heard her gasp.

"Hermione? What is it?" Fred asked as he moved to walk in next.

The house was a mess. The furniture was tossed over and curtains were ripped. The floor was covered with broken glass. Drawers and cabinets were left open and there were several items, most were photo frames, strewn across the floor.

Hermione looked around the room with wide eyes. She walked closer to one of the broken picture frames. Hermione bent down, picked it up, turned it over and gasped once more.

The picture was missing.

Her hand began to tremble. "P-Percy?" she stuttered, "P-P-Penelope?"

She heard a faint sob coming from the living room. With a quick glance at the others, who had their wands ready, Hermione ran into the living room, taking out her wand at the same time.

She entered the living room in such haste that she had to stop herself by grabbing onto the desk near the door.

There, in the middle of the room, was a figure. Hermione muttered a quick _Lumos _and saw a very pale Percy with his hair mussed up and his clothes dishevelled. He looked up at Hermione with a broken expression.

"Perc-" Hermione began.

"Where's Rini?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

"Right here," Sirius said softly, gesturing to Rini who was asleep in his arms.

Percy nodded slowly and looked at the others. "Ginny, take her upstairs, please. And stay with her."

Ginny was about to protest but Harry put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a look that told her to do what she was told. "I'll go with you," he murmured softly. Ginny reluctantly nodded and took Rini from Sirius. Harry took Ginny's hand and they went upstairs slowly.

Hermione had not let her gaze leave Percy. "Percy!" she shrieked hysterically. Fred walked forward and held her hand, trying to soothe her.

Percy slowly looked at Hermione. "What's going on!" she cried, gesturing to the mess around them.

Percy gulped and wiped a stray tear as he locked eyes with Hermione.

"Penelope's missing."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Meira: Hey guys! I hope that this chapter was okay. The fluff can get annoying and I got writer's block, let's say, 3 times because I stopped counting after 3 so hopefully it meshes well together! Some feedback would be amazing. And I'm sorry that there's no humorous closure for this chapter. It just doesn't seem right. I'll try to update once more over the break.**

**Please Review!**

'**Til Next Time,**

**Meira a.k.a. Naturally Potter**

**P.S. Happy Holidays!**


End file.
